Things of the Future
by ShadowBat48
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Six years have passed since Tori, Jason and Dick were teleported to a different dimension and Mac had finally been put behind bars. Things have slowed down and are relatively peaceful. Too bad new dangers and changes are waiting on the horizon for Tori and her family. Fourth and final installment of Tori's series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I've decided to post the first chapter on SUNDAY night because to set up the new story takes time and I want to make sure I'm not late for my first class on Monday(I know, I'm such a nerd lol) This is it! The last(at least I think it is) story involving Tori and the rest! I'm so excited and I hope you are too! As I mentioned before, this takes place SIX years in the future. I'll post the ages of everyone in the next chapter. College has been great and I don't think it will interfere with my periodic posting. And I am well ahead of myself chapter wise (I'm on chapter 11!) Without further ado here's the chapter!

And in honor of the new story as I usually do. I will be posting TWO chapters(second chapter will be up Monday morning!)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter: 1

Tori sprinted across the rooftops of Gotham, the night cloudy and starless. Though she normally didn't get tired thanks to her enhanced endurance and agility due to the Electrum drug which made her a Talon through resurrection, she was very sick of chasing her prey through the city. she stopped at the edge of the current building she was on and searched the street below. Her eagle eyes, as her second cousin Dick Grayson or Nightwing when on patrol called her very clear eyesight—also a gift from the Electrum, saw everything below. The people wandering the streets, trying to get inside. News of the Arkham breakout was just reaching the civilians and while the vigilantes of the city were already on the move trying to locate the escapees, they were sort of underhanded at the moment.

Her eyes didn't see what she was looking for. Tori let out a growl, she couldn't help it. She didn't understand how they could outmaneuver her. She was an assassin, trained by the Court of Owls and Batman. She had survived many things, including the numerous Talons sent from the Court to kill her for desertion, yet one Arkham prisoner managed to slip through her fingers,

"I don't understand," Tori said, putting a hand to the comm in her ear, "He's a giant scaly reptilian. How can I miss him? I'm usually better at this,"

"Maybe it's because of your total incompetence?" Damian snapped into her ear,

"Ouch, that hurts," Tori said, "Maybe I'll give your class a pop quiz tomorrow,"

"Ha! Point for the teacher," Tim snickered next,

"Guys, I don't mean to be a spoil-spurt, but could we focus at the matter at hand?" Barbara stated, "Killer Croc, Two-face and Scarecrow are out. We need to find them before they hatch some evil plan or eat people,"

"And I'm on it, but I still don't understand why I'm the only one looking for Killer Croc. I mean, for a giant beast he moves pretty fast,"

"Maybe because you're the only one who won't get killed facing him?"

"Well, dismemberment might kill you, but we don't actually know that for sure," Tim reminded them,

"And I hope we don't find out," Bruce stated, "Did you check the sewers?" Tori groaned,

"But I don't wanna," she almost whined, "They're disgusting, and there might be Talons down there,"

"True. They're extra pissy since you kicked them out of their old base," Stephanie added over the comm,

"What are you still doing up?" Tim asked, "Why are you even on the computers! You're supposed to be on bed rest!"

"I got bored," Stephanie said simply. Tori could almost see her shrugging, "I convinced Alfred to take a break. I mean he broke a hip only two months ago, he should not be climbing up so many stairs so many times,"

"Tori check the sewers," Bruce commanded,

"But—,"

"Do it," he said before turning off his comm,

"Have fun teach," Damian snapped before turning off his own comm,

"It's so weird that your his teacher this year," Tim stated, "Oh, I found Two-Face. Gotta go quiet," he turned off the comm as well,

"Is Dick not out tonight?" Stephanie asked,

"No, he's on kid duty," Barbara stated. After their first child was born, they knew they would still want to patrol Gotham and help in anyway they could. But they also didn't want their kid to wake up to two tired parents and be forced upon babysitter after babysitter so they compromised. They switched who would go out for the night and who would stay in. Jonathan, who was now six, knew who they were and what they did at night, but James, was only two and had no idea,

"I kind of feel bad for him. Your kid won't sit still," Tori said, "The last time I babysat Jon kept climbing on everything!"

"He's like his daddy," Barbara agreed, "Bruce found Scarecrow, I gotta go," Tori sighed and turned her attention to the street below, and the sewage entrance,

"I hate tonight so much. Jason's not home till three, I have to go to school tomorrow because I was an idiot and decided to be a teacher and on top of that my suit's going to smell like shit. Does this guy have any idea how hard it is to get the sewage smell out of a suit like this?" she grumbled as she leapt down and into the street, ignoring the honking of the car that nearly ran her over. She crouched down and pulled the covering off,

"Wow, someone's complaining a lot," Steph said, "And they say pregnant women are emotional,"

"I'm not emotional Steph, I am tired and annoyed,"

"Those are emotions,"

"Steph!"

"I'm the pregnant one. Not you! Jesus, you can actually go out and do things. I'm stuck in—," Tori didn't hear the rest of what she said. She'd pulled the comm out of her ear and crushed it like it were an annoying bug and dropped down into the sewers. She knew it was rude. She didn't care. They didn't understand, and they just rubbed it in her face without even meaning to. Tori shook her head. It doesn't matter. She had work to do. Closing her eyes she listened into the darkness of the sewers. She could hear the dripping of water, muted drops hitting the gunky water that was the sewage and a scuff—ever so light on the concrete sides of the tunnels followed by a sound of something whistling through the air. Tori spun, dodging whatever was just shot at her and turned to look at the perpetrator.

Nothing was there. Perplexed Tori took a silent step towards where the projectile came from. Still nothing. Shrugging Tori moved to where she'd just been standing and picked up what had been shot at her. It was a dart. Strange,

"Not really your MO," she said into the darkness, "Talons don't really do projectiles other than throwing knives," she hoped they would come out so she'd at least know where they were. But nothing moved. Maybe it was a trap, maybe it was something else. Tori would worry about it later. She needed to catch that crocodile. Tori listened again and she heard loud stomps coming her way. Maybe speaking out loud in an echo-y cavern wasn't such a good idea Tori realized as a clawed hand punched through the stone wall between her and the other side of the tunnels below and grabbed her by the throat. Killer Croc pulled her through the bricks, destroying the wall as he did so and tossed her into the next one over. He roared in her face, forcing her hood to fall back as he swiped for her head with his clawed hands. Tori rolled away and tried to grab his tail, but he spun around, pulling it with him and out of her reach. He swiped again, forcing Tori to jump back against another wall as he yet again tried to grab her around the middle. Tori darted to the side, hoping that his giant fist would get stuck in the concrete wall.

It did. Smirking Tori used his arm like a balance beam and kicked him in the face. She flipped over him as soon as she reached his shoulder, grabbing him around the neck as she did so using all the force she had to slam him into the ground. Sewage water rained everywhere, causing Tori's sensitive nose to flare by the smell which made her gag slightly. The flooring below the water cracked from the force of his head being thrown into it. Tori stepped back, admiring her handy work, when suddenly Killer Croc's tail swiped her feet out from under her. She landed heavily, her head clacking against the ground as the tail wrapped around her foot and she was suddenly dangling upside down in front of the mutant creature,

"Croc wants his munchies," he growled as he threw her through the air again,

"Uh-oh," Tori muttered, curling herself into a ball as she slammed through another brick structure. Tori sat in the pile of rubble dazed as Croc stomped towards her. The street above shuddered worryingly. Gritting her teeth she jackknifed to her feet just as he swiped at her. Killer Croc got her good, blood spurted as he sliced open her side. Tori, annoyed by the hit just grabbed his arm. Another upside to being a Talon, no pain. While that was a gift and a curse, it also damned most Talons because it was the reason the Owls of the Court of Owls—the leaders the Talons take orders from—created The Serum, which killed Talons in an excruciatingly painful way. It was near irreversible if not given the cure, created by Tori's trainer Danbury's son. Danbury and Hadrian gave Tori and the rest of the vigilantes the cure in case Tori ever faced a Talon who got the better of her. Danbury, despite still being allied with the Court, guided Tori and helped her when she needed it.

On top of the no pain, injuries healed quickly, so Tori paid no mind to the blood still gushing. She tightened her grip on Killer Croc's arm and swung him around like a discus annnnd right into another brick structure. There was a loud crack from above and the street caved in above them. A car didn't stop in time and plowed right into Killer Croc, efficiently knocking him out.

Tori sprinted over to the car and grabbed the handle, yanking the door open…accidentally pulling it off the car,

"Oh…whoops. Is everyone okay?" she asked as screeches of tires and horns echoed loudly above,

"Yeah—but what the hell did we hit?" the man asked, wide-eyed,

"A bad guy," Tori said, "You really helped me out. Great work,"

"Talon?" a voice stated from above. Tori turned and saw Batman, and Damian dressed as RedBird, the new persona he'd taken after he'd become too old for Robin,

"Um…maybe having Killer Croc and I duke it out in the sewers wasn't such a good idea," Tori said, grinning embarrassed,

"Clearly," Bruce stated dryly, "Both Scarecrow and Two-Face have been apprehended," he told Tori as she jumped up to street level,

"We're getting faster," she observed,

"More like they're getting older," Damian stated, smirking,

"It's late—,"

"—early," Tori corrected,

"—head back in. I'm going to talk to Jim. And Tori…stop breaking comm units,"

"Sorry," Tori muttered before turning and following Damian up to the rooftops. Once she reached it she felt a prick in her neck. Stumbling to a stop she frowned and pulled out a small, needle thin dart. She waited, wondering if she'd feel any affects of something smeared on the end, but nothing. Most poisons and tranquilizers didn't work on her…but occasionally there was one that did. Biting her lip she put it into a pouch on her suit, she'd investigate later,

"Are you coming?" Damian called from where he stood a building across from hers. Tori glanced around the area, eyeing shadows and the buildings surrounding them. Either the perpetrator was better at blending into the shadows than Tori and most of the Bats were…or they moved from their spot the moment they realized the dart wouldn't work,

"What are you looking for?" Damian demanded,

"Nothing." Tori said, she put a hand to the pouch with the dart in it. She'd look into it later.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked that first chapter, and yes I know there were some confusing things that was said/happened in this chapter but all will be revealed in chapter two and throughout the story!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I actually don't know how the sewer system works (shocking I know right?) so I actually don't know if the road would collapse or even if there are even pillars down there, but in this universe it does! Nonetheless here is the second chapter as promised!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter: 2

Tori sighed happily as she opened the door to the balcony of Jason's old safe house. The warehouse was now their permanent home. It took a lot of work just to get that warehouse to be their home. A lot of paperwork and check ins and money, but it was theirs. They could have bought any old mansion or apartment or even a penthouse in the city if they wanted to, but the noise kept Tori awake at night and the warehouse was theirs. It was just home to them. It was something that was theirs and theirs alone. Every time she set foot in the home, she smiled. They had changed quite a bit of the warehouse. They'd added extra rooms for their nieces and nephews if they came for a visit as well as guest rooms in case Ali or Cameron or Liam and Nadya came.

Downstairs was an assortment of a garage and training room. They'd gotten battle ropes, weights, punching bags, shooting range for guns, bow and arrows, and throwing knives. Tori even ordered an uneven bar set and a balance beam so she could practice her gymnastics and acrobatics. It was truly a home for them. It was where they were happy. And it was also the only place where you could walk around openly in your vigilante suit without anyone seeing. The bedroom was the same, only with a new wall. Where it had once opened up to the living room and kitchen, it was now closed off so there was a bit more privacy. Other than those changes, the warehouse remained the same.

Tori undid the clasp of her cloak and let it drop to the ground before moving to her dresser to get some more comfortable clothes. As she did so she spotted the photo of her and Jason on their wedding day and couldn't help but smile. Not at the memory of that photo itself, but of how he proposed. She got lost in the memory, it was like being pulled back under the covers of a warm cozy bed.

* * *

 _Tori was unsure as to why Jason asked to meet her on Gotham Bridge, but he had. She didn't know what to expect. He'd told her to dress conspicuous which made her roll her eyes. That was all she'd been doing lately. Thanks to the press swarming her where ever she went. Tori had just decided to turn Crowne Manor into an orphanage for Gotham kids. She used her own inheritance money to do so. Even using such an amount to rebuild and decorate the new orphanage, she still had enough to live comfortably. Because of that decision the media has been obsessed with her. They wanted to know what she thought of the process, how well it was going, what the design plans were, etc. And due to all the fuss about the orphanage they wanted to know more about her personal life. What did she do for a living, why did she even work for a living when she was rich enough not to, why work at Gotham Academy, was she seeing anyone. The questions kept coming. So often that Tori hid out at the safe house, not that she or Jason minded, but it also meant that she'd have to avoid paparazzi and reporters, which was harder to do than one may think._

 _Anyway, she was on the bridge waiting for Jason dressed in a long black peacoat with sunglasses. It might not be that conspicuous, but Tori still felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. She spotted Jason quickly. he was leaning against the railing looking out over the water, his foot tapping restlessly. He was nervous about something. Tori smiled and walked over to him,_

 _"Howdy stranger," she said, leaning on the railing a few feet away from him. She didn't know how he'd feel about being caught in a photo with her when the media was in such a frenzy,_

 _"Hey Toria," he said, smiling as he said her nickname. The one that jogged her memories of being with him romantically back when all she had to worry about was amnesia and whether or not Mac—the scientist who kidnapped her, erased her memories and implanted a chip in her which fused to her nervous system giving her unusual abilities—would find her again. He'd kidnapped other kids too and they were still trying to find them. Life was simpler back then. They didn't know the gravity of the whole situation then, things were almost easier than they had been four years ago, when the Court of Owls got a hold of her and turned her into a Talon,_

 _"You're frowning. What are you thinking of?"_

 _"I'm thinking about the past. It just crept up on me," she said, "Why did you ask to meet me here. We could have just gone to the safe house to talk about…whatever you wanted to discuss," Jason looked sheepish, a little grin forming before he spoke,_

 _"I don't know if you remember, but this is where we had our first official date. After I met you on the rooftop all those years ago, after we had our first real kiss I met you right at the entrance to the bridge and we walked back and forth for hours just talking," Tori sorted through her mindbogglingly messed up array of memories. Even after all these years she was still remembering things that happened years ago, or forgetting things that had just been said. That aspect of her mind had been permanently messed up due to the amount of times all her memories had been forcefully erased. She still remembered most things, but she did forget things at times,_

 _"I vaguely remember that. We walked until the sun came up…and…and there was a cupcake?"_

 _"It was New Year's Eve. I got it so you'd have some sweet treat that night. You had a big sweet tooth back parents…well your Mom, had a big party every year and you snuck away to see me,"_

 _"I seem to do that a lot," Tori said with a grin. Sneaking out was what had started everything, but there was nothing that could change that. Though the mention of her mom sent a twinge through her heart. She, her step-dad and dutiful nannie had been murdered as a result of her involvement with Mac and the Court of Owls. It had just been after Tori discovered that the man she thought was her father…wasn't her father. Jack Drake was her father, making Tim Drake her half-brother,_

 _"I think it was worth it,"_

 _"What is this about?" Tori asked. Jason smiled before pulling out a pile of papers. He slid them along the railing and Tori snatched it up,_

 _"What do you think about that?" he asked. Tori read the paper. She read it again before looking at Jason wide-eyed,_

 _"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

 _"I am undoubtedly sure,"  
_  
 _"You know the media will be hounding you for a long, long time,"_

 _"I know,"  
_  
 _"What did Bruce say about this?"_

 _"He's completely on board,"_

 _"You know this means you'll have to actually pay taxes, right?"_

 _"I'm prepared to do that,"_

 _"You'll need a job,"_

 _"I have a few lined up,"_

 _"Do you have a cover story?"_

 _"Bruce and I came up with a story last night,"_

 _"You decided to do this_ last night?" _Tori exclaimed, surprised. Jason nodded, grinning, "You're really doing this?" Tori asked, shocked, surprised and elated,_

 _"You said it yourself, you want to tell people you're with me and not have them laugh at you,"_  
 _"That was four years ago and I don't need to tell people you're with me…I already have you and that's more than I need,"_

 _"But I want to marry you," Jason said, "And this is the only way,"_

 _"What?" Tori asked, stunned,_

 _"I want to marry you," Jason said, pulling out a small black box and placing it on the railing, flicking sliding it across the railing and into her waiting hand. With a sly and barely managed grin she opened it, "And the only way to do that is to legally resurrect myself," Tori was stunned, surprised…she couldn't describe the uplifting feeling she was experiencing. It was like she was flying, it was like she was standing still frozen and everything was moving in fast forward. It was like she was experiencing a runner's high—where she felt like she could run for miles and miles and miles without stopping—which she could, but it was still an amazing feeling. She nodded. She couldn't get the words out but she nodded clutching both the box and the papers as she bounded over to Jason and threw her arms around him,_

 _"Yes. A thousand times yes." She murmured into his ear._

* * *

Tori shook her head at the memory. She can't believe he gave her the papers first. But it was perfect. She wouldn't have it any other way. They married pretty much as soon as he was legally resurrected. It happened so fast that the media barely caught on in time, but they still managed to catch them before their honeymoon. Pictures and a thousand questions and stories and everything about their romance was soon public. They both hated it, but they were married, they had each other…nothing else mattered. Some gossips criticized how both Tori and Tim married young. Tori at twenty-three and Tim at twenty-four. They couldn't explain that with how they spent their night lives it meant that they could die at any moment, any night could be their last. They could die young so they might as well experience all aspects and walks of life as soon as possible. They did things earlier than most would and they were okay with that. They both knew the one they loved was the only one they would ever love, and while many didn't understand that, they had to accept that. Of course Tori was in no way easy to kill, but the amount of assassins after her created a constant target on her back. It was still annoying to hear people talking about it, but Tori learned to tune them out. Even with all the gossip it was one of the happiest years of her life—and then Danbury had to ruin it. Tori sighed, shaking her head, erasing the thought as soon as it formed.

Instead she inhaled and paused, she smelled food. Her stomach rumbled. Opening the door she peered out into the living room/kitchen to see a tall dark haired man standing over the stove, a steaming pot before him. The lights were still off, but she could see him fine. He was barefoot, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. His bags were by the front door. Tori smiled and crept over to where Jason stood silently. Without making a sound she wrapped her arms around him,

"I thought you weren't back until three," she murmured into his back,

"I came home early and thought I'd surprise you with a midnight snack,"

"It's two, but close enough," Tori said as he turned to face her and gave her a kiss,

"How was patrol?"

"Smelly," she replied, hopping up onto the countertop next to the stove, "What are you making,"

"Soup," he said simply,

"You mean the soup I froze from the last time I made it?" she asked raising an eyebrow,

"Okay fine. I'm not 'making' it, I'm heating up the one meal you can actually cook on your own, but—," Jason interrupted himself to grab a bowl and pour the steaming food into it, "—it's still food," Tori chuckled, pulling out two spoons from the drawer underneath her and handed one to Jason,

"Food is food," she agreed. Tori waited, letting Jason eat his fill first because she generally ate more then two and a half people combined. Male Talons ate more than three people combined. She knew from experience. Jason handed her what was left in the bowl and she started to eat. Tori had invited Danbury to dinner one night when he'd come to discuss something with Tori. There hadn't been enough food for the both of them…and the conversation ended badly. Tori frowned,

"What's wrong?" Jason asked, as Tori set aside the bowl,

"Nothing," Tori replied, leaning back on her hands. Jason shook his head and rolled his eyes before leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of her on the counter,

"Liar," he stated, Tori rolled her eyes herself,

"So?" she stated,

"Something upset you,"

"It's no big deal…I just got a bit mad tonight,"

"Did anything happen?" Jason asked, concerned. Tori still tended to go off her rocker when provoked…and people could get hurt when she was like that. The anger came from nowhere and it took a lot to snap her out of it. That much anger combined with the strength, speed and endurance of a Talon…did not end well usually. She'd gotten better with it, much better over the years, but it still leapt out on her sometimes. Tori found that the more time passes between each slip, the harder it was for her to snap out of it when it happened again. Jason, though not known for his own restraint, did understand that killing wasn't something Tori wanted to do and would be empathetic every time it happened even if he thought the other guy deserved it,

"No…I just snapped at Steph,"

"Oh…pfft, I thought you meant something serious happened," Jason said, "So you hurt Blondie's feelings. She'll get over it,"

"She's pregnant. I feel bad," Tori replied, "It was over…nothing,"

"…nothing? You said that strangely," Jason said, leaning closer,

"No I didn't," Tori said, trying to hide her grin as he snuck a kiss to her neck,

"Yes you did," he replied, stealing another. Tori could feel herself unwind, like a cat as she wrapped her arms gently around his neck,

"How was Bialya?" she asked breathlessly as he trailed kisses up and down the side of her neck,

"Hot…sticky," he said,

"Kill any warlords?" she asked,

"Plenty,"

"Good," she said pulling back and kissing Jason deeply. He pulled her closer, his hand grazing the torn and ripped area of her suit, he pulled back surprised,

"What the hell happened here?" he asked,

"A little run in with Killer Croc," Tori said shrugging, "No big deal," that brought her back to the last conversation she had before jumping into the sewers and she frowned again,

"There's that frown again…what's wrong Toria?" Jason asked brushing a strand of hair away from her face. It may be dark in the room, but he could still see her biting her lip. A telltale sign she was worried or troubled,

"Jason…I—I want a baby," she said. Jason stilled, he was quiet for a moment before letting out a sigh,

"Tori—you know what Danbury said," he started. She felt a flash of anger,

"Yes. I know what he said! He said I might not be able to have children. _Might_. Not definitely not, but _might not!"_

"I know Tori. I know. But we've been trying for a year and a half and nothing,"

"That doesn't mean we give up,"

"I know. But you remember as well as I do what Danbury said. He said female Talons rarely have kids, not because they died…everything still works right, but irregularly. You're underweight regarding body fat thanks to the intensive training they forced you through, and even with how much you eat—," he gestured to the finished bowl of soup, "—you can't gain it back. You use up too much energy, healing or fighting or training for it to change. Your metabolism is too fast,"

"I know," Tori whispered brokenly, "It's just something I've wanted for a long time. I'd daydream about what they'd look like, I had names picked out…although that was in first grade when I had a crush on Dylan O'Conner…and then I forgot about it later and didn't remember it until I got out of that Lab and by then all the crazy Bionic shit was happening and then I became a Talon and never really thought about it again but I never thought that it would never be possible,"

"We could adopt," Jason said,

"It isn't the same," Tori replied, "If there was definitely no hope, I'd be all for adoption, but there's still a chance," Jason was quiet before answering,

"I know,"

"You want kids don't you?" Tori asked, she'd thought of that often since Danbury came and told her. She didn't know how or whether to even ask Jason's own opinion,

"I do, Toria," Jason said, "I honestly do…I never thought I would…but I really do. I want to hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet on the floor and peanut butter fingerprints on the table," Tori smiled, despite being upset,

"But if it's not meant to be…I'd be okay. I have you and that's all I need," Tori gave him a kiss and stayed with her arms around him in a hug,

"I love you," she said,

"I love you too," he replied before hoisting her up into his arms and turning towards their bedroom, "We'll keep trying. But either way I'll love you, whether or not we have kids, whether or not I ever get to eat chocolate again without you yelling at me and whether or not the world ends tomorrow morning," he said as he plopped her down on their bed,

"I know," Tori said with a small smirk as she snaked a hand around his neck and pulled him to her on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...so if a woman gets below a certain percent of body mass index your periods can stop preventing you from having children because your body is like: oh, they're unhealthy, they can't recreate. So things like eating disorders or extreme exercise can cause your period to stop. Even boys are considered unhealthy if their fat percent drops to a certain percentage. For girls it's 15%(due to the fact that we need a certain amount of fat to actually have our periods/have children) and for boys it's 5 or 8%. Some sites have a range but that's what I've mainly seen and heard from health websites and my health class from high school.

I don't know how I feel about popping that memory in, it felt a little forced to me so I hope it wasn't too awkward or bad. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter on Monday and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Also here are everyone's ages:

Alfred - he's immortal at this point, I don't even have an age for him - and I don't think I want to give him one because old age = DEATH :'[

Bruce - Uh...fifties-ish?

Dick - 33 omg...he's so old :o

Barbara - 34 omg...she's even older :o

Grant - 31

Riley - 30

Jason - 27

Liam - 26/27(he's a full year older than Tori rather than 10/11 months like Stephanie and Tim)

Tim - 26

Stephanie - 26

Tori - 25 (She'll turn 26 in August when it rolls around in the story)

Ali - 21 omg she can legally drink :o

Damian - 18

Cameron - 18

Adam - 22


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Huh, not that many people read the first two chapters, or at least not as much as I'd like. It might've been that I posted so early on Sunday and Monday. Oh well! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 3

Jason woke up before dawn, again. He didn't know why he kept doing that. Every single day this past week has been up before first light. Although, this was the first time in a few days he woke up with Tori sleeping next to him. She hated sleeping on her back so she was on her stomach, her head not on any of the pillows she pulled to her side of the bed in the middle of the night with her mouth slightly open. He couldn't help but smirk and yank a pillow to his side, she didn't stir, which was a relief. Though January was over, there were still some nightmares that caught up to her afterwards. Jason hated that she suffered through so many nightmares. He hated having to wake her up when she was thrashing around, fear and panic in her eyes once she finally woke up, or the tears afterwards when the phantoms of the past stayed with her through till morning.

Even after all this time it was still hard to forget. Memories snuck up on you when you're asleep. When you're stressed or had a bad day. Jason remembered all the times he woke up alone, afraid, reliving his own murder in his head. Jason shook his head. Erasing all thoughts of the past. He couldn't think about that right now. He instead propped himself up on the pillows he did have and looked around the room. Weapons hung on the walls, various kinds from different places around the world. Some in reach of little kids…and there it was. The reason he woke up. Kids. Yes…he did want them…but at the same time was that really something he could do? His father had been an abusive asshole…what did that mean for him? With a silent sigh, he got up and left the room moving past the kitchen to the living room and out the other side balcony, the larger one that usually had a few chairs on it when it wasn't winter.

It was cold, but he didn't feel it. Instead he just brooded while leaning against the railing. Angered that something he wanted may not be good for him or the hypothetical kid. Whose to say that he won't do exactly what his dad did over the years? Sure, he didn't really remember his father, but he remembered enough for him to have his own doubts of becoming a father. There were two ways fatherhood could go: you could be a good dad, or a bad dad. There was no in-between. Jason knew this. He knew he wanted to be a good father. He knew he wanted to be a dad. But could he handle his pent up anger? Could he keep the kid from grabbing the weapons off the walls…could he remove them without feeling like he was removing the past he experienced after his resurrection? Could he teach his kid to defend his or herself without them wanting to be a vigilante?

He wanted it. Jason knew he did. But he didn't know how to be a dad. He knew how to be an uncle…but that was different…at least he thought it was. Maybe it wasn't…Cordelia, Jonathan and James came over a lot…and they'd never gotten hurt on Jason's watch. But there was still that fear, that icy fear that it would all be different when it was his kid…that he would screw everything up when the kid was his. Internally he knew that Tori would be there to make sure that didn't happen…but would she be mad if it happened and she had to fix everything? Would she wind up hating him? Jason shook his head at himself…he was overthinking this,

"Goddamnit," he growled, before stalking back inside where it was warm and heading to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and scrubbed his hands over his eyes. Jason then went back into bed and rolled over to wrap an arm around Tori,

"Bad dream?" Tori mumbled, opening an eye,

"Yes," Jason lied,

"I know you're lying," she replied, "I can hear your heartbeat. It flutters whenever someone lies, no matter how good the liar," she rolled over to face him while rubbing her eyes,

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said, redirecting the attention from him to her,

"I woke up when you did," she said, "You went outside. Brrr," Jason frowned. Why were her ears so good,

"It was nothing," he said,

"Liar," she said, smirking sleepily,

"It's…it's just stupid," he said,

"What's stupid?" Jason was silent, he had two options. He could tell the truth, or try and lie to Tori again…being the smart husband he was, he went for the first option,

"Me being a dad," Tori rolled her eyes,

"You're not a dad yet," she said,

"But…later…maybe…if it happens,"

"Then you'll be a dad," she said simply,

"But what if—," Tori put a finger to his lips,

"Shh. Don't even say it,"

"You don't know what I was going to say,"

"I know you. And therefore I know all your mopey moves, like saying _'what if I'm a bad dad'"_ she tried to mimic his voice as she said that, "and I already know that's not true,"

"How would you know,"

"Because, you may have been _born_ to a bad dad, but you were _raised_ by Bruce,"

"That's not very encouraging," Jason deadpanned,

"You turned out alright,"

"I _died,"_

"Okay, then Dick, Tim and Damian turned out alright,"

"So three out of four's okay?" Jason asked incredulous,

"No one's perfect Jason," Tori said with a yawn, "life's not planned out, things happen and sometimes mistakes are made…and you'll make plenty, but how you fix the mistakes is what really matters. It's also how much effort you put into fixing them. I know you are too stubborn to give up on anything, and are always willing to fix any problem you encounter. Therefore I know you will be a great dad," Tori planted a kiss on his cheek before cuddling up to his side and closing her eyes. Jason couldn't help but smile softly and put an arm around her. He figured his pep talk was over…and he figured she was right. The doubt was probably still there. He'd probably wake up again…or maybe not…or something else will distract him from this worrying persistent thought, but for now his doubt had been thoroughly tamed.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter on Monday and I'd appreciate any constructive criticism, suggestions and thoughts!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Bear with me people. I know this all kind of seems boring considering they're superheroes and all that, but it will get more interesting and complex, I promise! There will be action! And mysteries! I swear!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 4

"Good morning class," Tori said, trying not to yawn, "Hope your February break was great and long," she got blank stares in return. There really was no reason anyone would be awake at seven in the morning the first day back from break so she didn't bother trying to get responses. Her class was small, not many dared to take her class. It wasn't even like she was the only teacher who taught this class, and that she was a strict hard-ass. It was just very difficult. Computer Science was no joke. It was hard, and it was AP Computer Science so there was a big test with a big curve on it at the end of the year, which still didn't help most kids who took it. Tori also taught the prerequisite class Java, one of many coding languages, to freshmen, sophomores, and juniors…even some seniors who wanted to see if they liked coding and therefore were good at and understood it enough to try Comp Sci later.

There were ten kids in Tori's section one class, aka first period class on the first day of the schedule's cycle. The other teach taught the second section, that's how small the group of kids who liked coding were. Tori also taught two sections of kids who wanted to try coding, the Java class.

Tori took the silence to survey her classroom. Two boys were on their phones, another looked like he was asleep while three others were in the middle of a whispered conversation in the middle row of the computer lab, where the class took place. Only one seemed relatively awake, another was already typing away on his laptop while another kid was clearly playing a video-game on the desktop. How he got past the restrictions the faculty put on the internet for the school Tori didn't know…she figured he'd be prepared for the AP test at least. Tori then looked to the back of the classroom and frowned seeing something clearly out of place,

"Maps. Why are you in this room?" Tori asked, crossing her arms. Some of the kids snapped their heads up to look at the back of the room to the girl…that no one had noticed until now. Maps smiled impishly at Tori,

"Uh…I swapped into this class?" she said shrugging. Tori shook her head,

"Nah-uh. You hate coding. I know. I tried to teach you last year, it did not go well,"

"Aw, c'mon, please let me stay. I'm here to keep Damian company,"

"And why would he need company?"

"To get me through this ridiculous class," was Damian's response. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the table, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. That had been his demeanor throughout the whole year so far. Tori didn't blame him, he already knew everything this class had to offer, but he had tested out of several other electives and he needed a few more credits in order to actually graduate from the Academy in June, so he was placed in Comp Sci, with his sister-in-law teaching. Pretty much his worst nightmare.

He thought since she knew he knew everything about computers, that not doing the assignments would be fine. He was sadly mistaken when his interim report was released and he was failing a class he already knew inside and out. Tori explained that since he was civilian Damian, and not RedBird Damian, he would have to prove his understanding like any other student. Damian was furious, he got even madder when Bruce took her side. Dick, Tim and Jason got a kick out of it though. Tori sighed and walked calmly to the back of the room,

"Maps, go to class," Tori said, swiping Damian's feet off the table and nearly making him topple off his chair by the force of it. She could feel the other kids eyes on her,

"I'm free! No class right now," Maps said, smiling. Tori quirked her lips, before smirking outright,

"Fine. Stay. It's the first day back from break, what the hell. But don't distract Damian. He needs to actually do this assignment correctly," Damian let out a indignant huff,

"I did the last assignment correctly!"

"You didn't use the exact thing I said to use to create the solution to the scenario presented!" Tori said, moving to the front of the room again,

"There was a better way! You said that as long as the end result was correct and what was needed, how you got there didn't matter. You said that on the very first day. Didn't she Tom?" Damian whipped to the side to face the kid sitting to his left a row in front of him, Tom nodded in solemn agreement,

"You did say that Mrs. Todd," Tori almost rolled her eyes, great, now the students were using her words against her…even though she _did_ say that on the first day. The assignment had a required tool they needed to use, and Damian didn't use it,

"It was a required type of loop, you used something different. I had to take points off,"

"Whatever," Damian growled, "It was one lousy assignment,"

"Then why are you so worked up over it?" Tori asked snidely. The other kids giggled while Damian just glared at her. Tori ignored the eighteen year old and focused back on the lesson plan she had for today…then remembered she didn't make one in time for today. So Tori did what she did best, she winged it,

"Okay. Banter aside, let's restart our brains for coding," Tori turned to the whiteboard and wrote up a scenario, "Create a code that will do what's written in blue and that includes the following in red down below," The students pulled out their laptops, all ready to start coding in the favorite application for coding, Tori smiled evilly before saying,

"No typing. This is to be written. You have till the end of class to finish," she said. Groans were heard around. One kid even groaned,

"Why? Why?….whhhhy?"

"Because," Tori started, "I promised to have you ready for the AP in May. That's only four months away. It may seem like enough time, but February is almost over and March will fly by, especially with spring break mixed in there. Then we only have one month and a few weeks in May before the AP comes. We need to practice handwritten code. There's a section on the AP for it and you only have a certain amount of time to complete it. You need to get faster at coding, and the only way to do that is to practice," Fear appeared on several of the boys faces. Tori remembered when she had to take the AP for Computer Science. Personally she hadn't thought it was that hard, but she was naturally good with computers. Some people had natural skill with computers, while others had to work hard for it. That was also when the test had been optional for Gotham Academy. Now it was mandatory so kids who had thought they could take the class without the AP and still get credit were sadly disappointed.

Tori walked up and down the rows, helping kids when they needed assistance or for her to check for errors in the code. Usually she could give them answers, other times when it was only a small mistake they could easily have seen on a computer, she only nudged them in the direction of it. It was kind of fun being a teacher. Not only was she helping kids discover their potential, but she was also giving kids new ways of thinking or looking for a solution to a problem. That's why she loved computer science so much, there was never just one way to create a code for a certain scenario. There were many paths that led to the one solution. Some involved more math than others, some had more variables, some created less variables, some was more roundabout, some was constructed entirely out of shortcuts. Computers didn't think like humans, but it still accepted different ways to create the one thing that computer needed to do much like there were many different ways for one person to accomplish a goal or idea.

As a teacher, you are required to teach a kid one way of doing something, but after you teach them the first way you can show them a different way that slightly shorter. Of course the kids will complain and wonder why you didn't teach them the shorter route first, they would never see that the teach just gave them two ways to get to one answer and as long as that student remembers one route, they knew how to get the answer. Of course that only really works for the math, english and sciences in school, there's only one path for history. What was written and known. As a teacher, Tori loved giving kids new ideas and ways to create their own ways to an answer…sure, teaching wasn't super fun all the time. It was annoying grading all the papers, tests and homework. But when a student tells her they found a different way to complete her assignment, it makes her day…whether what they constructed compiled properly was another story…but the effort put into it was refreshing.

Maps was chatting quietly to Damian, who listened with a half-smile on his face as he worked…well, Tori hoped he was working…when Tori got an idea. She walked to the back of the room and took a chair from the table in front of Damian and Map's table and took a seat,

"I hear you're good at finding people Maps," the girl quirked an eyebrow at her,

"I'm better at finding _things_ ," she replied, "I found a secret tunnel in the school a few years back," she added brightly,

"What?" Tori asked stunned,

"Never mind," Maps said, rolling her eyes, "What do you need?"

"I need you to find some girls who like coding. Or at least some who are interested. As you can see we are lacking in that gender here. Often times new teachers are shocked that I'm even teaching it,"

"Okay. Why?"

"To get them to sign up for this class. Or better yet, start up a club for girls who want to learn coding. I could lead it,"

"Why don't you do that?" Damian asked, not looking up from his notebook,

"I'm a teacher Damian. That would just scare them away,"

"Oh right…I keep forgetting that,"

"Is it because I'm your sister-in-law or because you knew me before I became a teacher," Damian shrugged,

"Either," he replied,

"Right…so could you just try and do that Maps?"

"Sure," the girl said brightly,

"Great. Thanks," Tori said, rising and restarting her rounds. She continued till the end of the period where she assigned a few more chapters for them to read and for them to finish a different written code by Thursday. After they all left Tori slumped down into her chair before looking at her watch,

"Great. Five more hours and I'm done." No matter how enjoyable it was seeing results in her students, working in a school was very tough and long.

* * *

"Square your hips after the back handspring and you won't fall off," Tori said, helping the girl back to her feet,

"I did!" Madison insisted, clearly frustrated. Not only was Tori the Computer Science teacher, she was also the gymnastics team's new coach since the other one retired. It was a little bittersweet because the retired coach was the one who taught Tori and her team, it was sad to see her go, but sweet that Tori was now getting the chance to teach others something she loved,

"Then try to squeeze the beam with your toes," Tori said, "It's saved many gymnasts from falling off," Madison sighed before hopping back on the beam. The team Tori taught was comprised of fifteen girls, all in varying levels. Tori taught the level 6s-9s, while a different coach taught the younger kids. She didn't know how many were in the lower levels though. The meets were scattered and had the same amount for different levels so they always had at least one girl to compete in any of the meets. Occasionally a nine would have to compete as an eight, but since they still knew the skills from that level it wasn't so hard to reteach them the routines. Tori moved on to bars where Maps was in the middle of practicing her routine. Tori frowned as she watched her before stepping in between the two bars to catch her and pull her off course as she nearly slammed into the lower of the two bars with her chest,

"Maps! Focus on what you're doing!" Tori cried, her heart racing,

"Sorry, I was distracted," Maps said, glancing to the gym doors where Damian stood, leaning against the doorframe,

"Out!" Tori snapped at him, "You nearly caused her to injure herself,"

"I'm going, I'm going! I was just bringing her her jacket!" he said, tossing it on the risers before leaving the gym,

"Maps, don't release so soon. High to low transitions need to be timed perfectly,"

"I know, I know. I'll try again,"

"Good, God, you girls are going to be the death of me," Tori groaned,

"Not likely," Maps said from where she was grabbing the low bar, about to do a pullover. Tori side glared her while Maps stuck her tongue out at her. Tori looked at her watch,

"Another hour and I'm home free,"

"Raleigh, keep your chest up on that dismount. You'll land it better and there won't be any deductions," Tori called as another girl finished her beam routine,

"Dana did a Yurchenko on vault!" Amy cried. Tori spun around and hurried to the vault,

"Let me see. Let me see!" she said excitedly, beaming. Dana nodded very proud of her new skill and very determined to prove she could do it. The assistant coach, backed away from the vault to watch as well. Tori stood with her fingers crossed in her head as Dana sprinted toward the stationary vault. Truth be told, Tori hated vault, it was her worst event. She didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that she was sprinting head first towards a stationary object that could seriously injure her…well injure her back then,

"Yes!" Tori cried when Dana landed the Yurchenko vault. She hugged the girl, "Awesome. Keep it up and we'll add a twist in later," Dana nodded before hurrying off the be congratulated by her team. Tori smiled watching them. It was great being a teacher and a coach. She was happy to see them grow and learn not only from her but from each other. The team did almost everything together and that's how a team should act. It was wonderful to see a team act like a family…it almost reminded Tori of her family and when they act like a team to keep Gotham safe. Sure these girls didn't have the weight of Gotham on their shoulders, it was still the same concept. They were full of potential and life, and Tori adored them for it,

"Alright girls. Back to work," she called to the still celebrating girls. They weren't always this rambunctious or celebratory, it was just the first time any of them have landed the Yurchenko vault on their own since November, all the breaks messed with their practicing,

"If only we had a foam pit," the assistant said, "We could throw them in there every time they got this loud,"

"We can still dream," Tori said, smirking as she turned back to the girls and told them to rotate to their next event.

Tori rotated with the girls, helping them with a skill or spotting them and generally making sure they didn't kill themselves. Over in the next gym the boys were having their practice, she could hear their coach yelling and it kind of bothered her. Still she focused on her side of the gym until she checked her watch and saw the time,

"Hey," she said to Jill, the assistant coach, "Could you wrap up practice with them. I have somewhere I need to be,"

"Sure," Jill said, "Did you write out what you went through with the girls who have private coaches?" Tori nodded, pulling the papers out from her bag,

"The pink papers are for the level sixes, purple papers for the level sevens, and blue papers for levels eight and up," some of the girls had their own coaches, but liked being on a team at school therefore to keep any crossover in skill lessons from happening Tori would let the other coaches know what each level had practiced that day and vice versa for her.

"Got it," Jill said looking through the papers, but Tori was already almost out the doors. She was kind of late and she had a party to plan.

* * *

A/N: Okay so my high school did not have a gymnastics team so I don't actually know how that would work with all the different levels and skills and private coaches and different teams so I kind of somehow made it work...? Or I tried to make it work really. I am not a professional gymnast, I am an amateur one who quit before she realized that working out and doing tricks and flips were fun and regretted it forever and ever so this may not even be what an actual practice looks like.

Additionally, code is so annoying to write, it's easier to type so that's why everyone complained. And foam pits are scary contraptions. They EAT YOU! They can be fun but also not fun. What Maps alluded to was when they had the Gotham Academy comics, she was apart of that comic series if any of you didn't know. Also, also, also, there will be bits of the rebirth comics weaved in this story. They may not be whole plot points, just bits of it mentioned throughout the story. I'll let you guys know if anything changes.

That's it! Next chapter on Monday! And...

...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Criticism needed! Tell me you thoughts and feelings on the story right now, or suggestions, I'd love to hear them!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey-o! Since it technically is Monday! I'm gonna post now(it's 12:26 lol)

I really hope you guys are liking this story. I would really appreciate some feedback. Anything would be nice. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 5

Tori walked into Barbara and Dick's penthouse, slightly annoyed that the elevator was broken, but glad she finally got there. James was sitting on the couch, quiet and content, watching cartoons. Tori could hear muted voices and occasional laughs coming from the kitchen. After dropping a kiss on James's head, Tori headed towards the voices of her friends. Barbara was handing out some drinks while Riley twirled a pencil in her hand. Jenna was sitting on one of the stools laughing at something Nadya had said. Barbara noticed Tori first and was about to welcome her when Jonathan darted into the room, sliding slightly on the wooden floor,

"Mommomommom!" he said hurriedly,

"Yes?" Barbara asked raising in eyebrow,

"Hide me!" he said, looking back at the door he came through warily,

"From who?" Tori asked, smiling at her nephew/second cousin once removed,

"Hi Aunt Tori!" Jon said, smiling and briefly forgetting his dilemma, "From Cordelia!" he said looking at his mother,

"Why are you hiding from her?" Riley asked, smiling as well,

"We're playing hide n' seek," he explained fast-paced, "And I have about twenty seconds to find the best hiding place ever!" he whipped his head around trying to find the perfect spot apparently,

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed before leaping on top of an empty stool, up onto the countertop and pulled open a cabinet above the tabletop,

"Jonathan Wayne Grayson, what have I told you about climbing things?" Barbara exclaimed,

"To not to?" Jon replied, still worming his way in among the cups and plates, "Can you close the door sort-of-Aunt Nadya?" Since Dick was Liam's second cousin, that meant the Jon was Liam's second cousin once removed and making Nadya not really his aunt, but since there was no other thing to really call her the Grayson children called her Aunt Nadya, sometimes jokingly sort-of-Aunt Nadya. Since Tori married Jason who was Dick's brother through adoption, they called her Aunt Tori,

"You better not break anything mister," Barbara said, though she made no move to stop him from hiding there. As long as he didn't hurt himself and wasn't in danger she usually let her children explore and play how they wanted to. If they didn't listen to her when she told them to stop doing something though she was the stricter of her and Dick at dishing out punishments,

"Okay, let's focus on why we're here," Riley said, once the cabinets stopped clamoring loudly, "We need to plan a baby shower for Stephanie,"

"Isn't it a bit late?" Jenna said, "I mean I'm all for it, but what if she goes into labor before the party or worse… _during it?"_

"I'll admit it's late, but it has to be done. I mean who doesn't want a baby shower?"

"Stephanie," Tori replied, leaning on the countertop, "She specifically said she didn't want one,"

"Oh please, that's just what pregnant woman say when they actually do want one," Riley said, "That's why we're going to make this the best surprise baby shower ever!"

"And if she's mad that we threw one for her?" Nadya asked,

"Well…we'll give her the presents anyway. Besides we're not inviting just anyone. We're going to keep it within family and close friends," Riley replied,

"So we'll need food, presents, streamers and cups,"

"Plates too," Tori said,

"And baby games," Barbara said,

"Baby games?" Tori, Jenna and Nadya echoed,

"Weren't you there for my baby shower?" Barbara asked,

"No, it was the night before Luthor's trial. I was getting a good nights sleep, which for me wasn't that easy," Tori replied,

"Huh, no wonder Jason didn't show up," Barbara stated, smirking at Tori. Tori herself rolled her eyes,

"I was on vacation with Jeffery," Jenna said, she and her boyfriend finally tied the knot a year and a half ago,

"Liam and I had just started dating," Nadya said shrugging, She and Liam had only just gotten married a year ago as well, "I wasn't exactly known enough to be invited,"

"Huh. Well baby games are basically like…um…relay races where you change a baby doll's diaper and swaddle it and stuff,"

"That sounds—," Tori was interrupted by the swinging door being flung open and Cordelia walked in,

"Have you guys seen Jonathan?" she asked sweetly,

"Nope," Barbara said,

"Liar," Cordelia stated,

"He's really not in here sweetie," Riley said, Cordelia stared at her mother suspiciously,

"…Liar," she stated again before walking out the other door and into the living room where James was still watching his cartoons,

"She'd be the perfect lawyer," Tori mused,

"Hahaha," Riley said rolling her eyes, "I've had enough of those," Grant and Riley did have to go through the second trial with Luthor and then somewhat of a brief phase of witness protection for a few years but now that everything was settled they moved back to Metropolis. Tori would never understand why they decided to return to Lex Luthor's city, but didn't say anything about it. Maybe they truly believed the deal Luthor, Tim and Adam made would hold and once he was out of jail he wouldn't come after them. Tori didn't think asking was a good idea either,

"What else do we need?" Barbara asked,

"Cake!" came a muffled voice from the cabinet,

"Yes, cake. Lots of cake," Tori agreed. Sure she didn't like chocolate, but that didn't mean she didn't like cake,

"Deserts would be nice,"

"Oh, there should be waffles. Stephanie loves waffles," Jenna said,

"Definitely," Barbara agreed as Riley wrote it down,

"Now about presents…we'd need to double everything right?"

"Yeah," Tori replied,

"But like…should it be blue or pink? They don't know the gender,"

"What if it needs to be both?" Jenna exclaimed, "She's having twins afterall!"

"Oh my God…good point," Riley replied,

"How about we just email whoever's coming to bring pink and blue stuff, a variety of it. At least for clothes. Toys can be for both genders. The bigger stuff like car seats and high chairs will need to be doubled," Tori suggested,

"Great idea," Nadya said nodding in agreement, "They can return things they don't need too,"

"Okay, now all we need is a date, time and place…and a way to get Stephanie to said place and we'll be all set," Riley said,

"Oh how about—," Tori started, but was stopped by her phone ringing. Taking it out she looked up panicked slightly, "It's Stephanie!"

"Don't pick it up!" Nadya stated,

"I have to!" Tori said, "It would be suspicious if I didn't!"

"Just don't say anything to give away what we're doing," Jenna warned her. Tori gave her a 'duh' face as she put the phone to her ear,

"Hey Steph, what's up?…Oh I'm not mad, trust me. I was overreacting," everyone raised an eyebrow at her. Tori ignored them, "Oh…where am I? I'm—," Tori was interrupted by Cordelia stomping in,

"I can't find Jon!" she fumed,

"What…no. I'm not at Barbara's penthouse," Tori said. Barbara smacked a hand to her face and shook her head, "No. We're not planning a baby shower. I promise. I'm here to…I'm here…to…uh…to take the kids to get ice cream!" As soon as she said it she realized what a mistake it was. The look on Barbara and Riley's faces were enough to prove it too, "Yeah…talk to you soon," she said as she hung up. Barbara almost glared at Tori as Jon stuck his head out of the cabinet he was hiding in and cried,

"ICE CREAM!"

"Ha! Found you! In you're face!," Cordelia cried, then, "Yay! Ice Cream!" Little feet padded towards the kitchen until Jamie was standing next to Cordelia bouncing on his feet,

"Ice dream!" he said happily,

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that—," Tori started,

"Then why did you? It's already hard enough to feed them a proper dinner but ice cream before it? Not only that but getting them to bed will be catastrophically harder, so thanks Tori, thank you so much for that!" Barbara said. Riley nodded along with her, the kids were shouting 'Ice Cream, Ice Cream!" over and over again,

"I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want her catch on. I'm sorry,"

"You could have said anything," Barbara went on, "but you had to say ice cream. It's the bane of a mother's existence, Tori when you're a mother—," Barbara cut herself off, her eyes widening…probably at the look on Tori's face as she spoke. Jenna was practically hugging her wineglass, looking between Barbara and Tori with wide eyes. Nadya frowned at the turn the conversation had gone,

"Tori I'm so—," Barbara started, but Tori stopped her,

"No. You're right. I wouldn't know would I? And I probably never will. Thank you so much for reminding me of that. In fact. I probably shouldn't even be helping with this shower so I'll just take the kids to get ice cream and be out of your hair," with that Tori turned, picked James up in her arms and grabbed Jonathan's hand with Cordelia hurrying after them and they all left the penthouse.

* * *

Tori sat with the kids at the whole family's favorite ice cream parlor, the one that Dick will go to late at night while on patrol. She chatted with them and wiped James's face off every five minutes as he slowly picked at his ice cream. Thankfully none of them got heavily chocolate filled ice cream flavors so Tori didn't feel like vomiting from the smell. She even finished Jon's ice cream for him when he declared the sweet treat too big to finish. Tori had on the most calm and happy face she could muster, but inside she was withering with anger. She needed to punch something…she needed to tear something apart. Which meant that she shouldn't go out on patrol, she'd have to stay in tonight. She wasn't so much angry at Barbara…well she was a little…but she was more angry at herself. Her body couldn't do the one job it had been given. Sure, she knew that wasn't the only thing a woman can do, but it was something it had been programmed to do since she was born and that was all taken away the moment she died and became a Talon. That hadn't even been her choice. None of it was her choice. Tori had been trying to see being a Talon as more of a gift than a curse, but it was hard. Not only could she not have children, but she lost most of her control over her instincts because of what the Court had done to her. Even if she was better, she still lost control, her strength was dangerous, her killer instinct even more so.

After taking the kids out she brought them back to the penthouse. She dropped them off as quickly as possible, said her goodbyes and left. Ignoring Barbara's calls for her to wait as the kids bombarded her with stories of their walk to and from the ice cream parlor and what they ate and what they talked about. She needed to let this anger out, so Tori headed for the Batcave. It was empty thankfully. Everyone had gone out already leaving the training rooms to Tori's mercy.

Tori stepped into the training room, the training bots already prepared to fight her. She pulled out her two trusty swords. Ones she'd made herself when she'd been with the Court of Owls. A short sword and a dagger. She had a two handed Spadone back at the warehouse, but it was too big and heavy for patrol. It was really there to serve as a reminder that even broken swords are fixable, and once mended, they can be stronger at the seams. Danbury had trained her and taught her everything he knew so that she could bring it back with her after her family came and rescued her. So that she can use it against the Court.

She swung at the first dummy. Ducking under the second's arm, slicing the first's dummy's head off and then coming up to slice the second's arm off. Tori then flipped backwards, a backwards layout, over the third, bringing her short sword down along its spine. Sparks flew, scrap metal shredded and skittered along the floor, splitting it in half. The blades were made out of the sharpest metal in the world, only the Court has it and uses it for their weapons. Tori didn't even know where they found it and how they kept it from the world. The fourth bot came at her from behind, Tori moved, hearing rather than seeing its first attempt at a punch for her. Tori kicked it in the stomach, the force of the kick knocking the machine back a few feet. She threw her swords away and flexed her wrists, the talon like claws popping out of the tip of her gloves. The training dummy advanced fast and Tori threw herself at it, punching, scratching, kneeing and elbowing the dummy into scrap metal and parts before ripping its head off with a yell. The second dummy went after Tori again, even though it had no arm. A real person wouldn't do that, but still Tori slashed at its chest until it was reduced to wired and sparky gore. Huffing out a breath she turned back to the entrance of the training room to see Dick standing in front of one of the windows where people can view the person training. He was frowning. Tori sighed before walking over to her swords and sheathing them. She then left the training room and headed to the nearest workbench to sharpen her swords,

"You know there are better ways to get rid of anger than tearing machines apart," Dick said, coming up next to her as she pulled out her short sword. Tori didn't say anything, "You know I'm more than happy to go up on the trapeze with you,"

"I don't need a spotter anymore. And even if I did it wouldn't make a difference if I fall the twenty feet to the ground with a net or without one," she replied shortly. Dick was silent, making Tori look up at him from sharpening her sword and realize what she'd said, "I'm sorry. It just slipped out,"

"Yeah. Happens to the best of us," he said. Tori let out an exasperated sigh,

"So that's why you're here. You're here because Barbara called you,"

"She didn't mean to bring that up,"

"It doesn't matter whether they meant to or not. Everyone does it. I mean if you break a vase and say 'oh sorry I didn't mean to' it doesn't make a difference, it still happened. It's still broken,"

"Tori—,"

"No. I'm done with this conversation. Yes I'm upset, but I got it all out,"

"I don't think you have,"

"Dick!"

 _"Tori!"_ Dick empathized, "It's okay to be upset. And by upset I don't mean angry…I mean sad,"

"I've had enough of being sad for a lifetime," Tori said, looking at Dick who stared sympathetically back. Her swords lay forgotten on the table,

"And you think being angry is the answer?" Tori bit her lip before answering,

"I have a confession,"

"Which is?"

"I really want to cry…but I really don't want to," Dick let out a small laugh, "Dick don't laugh this is serious!"

"I'm sorry," he said smiling at her, "I know you don't want to be sad, but it just proves you're human,"

"Barely," Tori muttered. Dick put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug,

"Human enough," he argued. Tori rolled her eyes before pulling away,

"Why are you even in here? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

"Well Barbara did call me about before, but I was already on my way here,"

"For what?" Tori asked. Dick gestured for her to follow him to the computers,

"For this," he said, typing a few things in. On the screen a map of Gotham appeared followed by six pin-points in six different locations. At each pin-point a photo of a murder victim was visible,

"A new case?" Tori asked. Dick shook his head,

"Not a new one per se, a recent old one,"

"A recent old one? How recent?" Tori asked,

"This one," Dick said pointing at the one in Crime Alley, "Just this month,"

"And the oldest?"

"Six months ago in the Cherry Hill district,"

"A new murder every month…a serial killer?"

"No pattern…other than they occur every month. It's not even on the same day per month," Dick said,

"Nothing to link the victims?"

"All random, no specifics, and nothing similar about them,"

"Huh," Tori said, "What about the locations,"

"All random," was the answer,

"Is Bruce putting you on this?"

"It's not exactly front burner. It might've been linked to the Arkham breakout…a way to throw us off of it eventually happening,"

"But starting it so far back before the breakout…that doesn't make any sense,"

"I know. But there's nothing else to it. No fingerprints, no weapons. Just a poor innocent dead victim,"

"Are you really sure they're so innocent Dick?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow at her cousin. Dick rolled his eyes before replying,

"They're all clean. We did a background check. Nothing worse than a parking ticket for each of them,"

"Someone's trying to get our attention,"

"Maybe. But these murders are so low key. Just a slit throat. It's so strange,"

"Is he putting anyone on this case?"

"He's putting anyone who stumbles across any new information on it," Dick replied,

"Alright," Tori said, gathering her things, "I'll look into it then, if I stumble across anything interesting I'll let you know." With that as her goodbye she started back up to the Manor above and then back home where dinner was hopefully waiting.

* * *

A/N: Yay, you got to meet some of the kids! Hope you find them adorable. Also, in case anyone was wondering, Jonathan's middle name is Wayne they don't have a hyphenated last name even though Dick is adopted by Bruce. And now there's a series of mysterious murders! Some action and mystery!

Also, I am working on a new story. It is also Talon centered, I know you guys must be getting bored with that but I love that arc and all that so I'm writing another different story. I'll post the first chapter in with the next chapter on Monday and you guys can let me know if you like it and whether I should post it.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!

Next chapter on Monday!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys are reading this? I mean I know you are but I don't know if you are liking it. Please let me know, I don't want to keep posting if no one is liking it-or at least let me know what needs improvement! It would mean a lot if you reviewed your opinions or PM-ed me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 6

The weeks went by. Stephanie had her surprise baby shower and was pissed everyone went behind her back to create it, though everyone could tell she was secretly pleased. Tori on the other hand was particularly moody that day. She didn't mean to be a buzz kill. She was happy and excited for Stephanie and Tim, but it was bittersweet for her. The baby games were hilarious though. Dick, Tim and Jason all trying to put a diaper on a baby blindfolded ended with Tim suffocating the baby doll by putting the diaper on the head, Dick being the only one to get remotely close to getting it on right and Jason's baby doll's head falling off. All the drinks were in baby bottles and there was a baby food tasting competition. Whoever guessed what kind it was won. Tori tried one taste and nearly vomited all over the floor. It wasn't that it was extremely bad, it was just that her taste buds were more enhanced than everyone else's. She's glad everyone had a good laugh at her reaction though,

"When or if we have a kid, you're feeding it that stuff," Tori muttered to Jason who rolled his eyes, "I'm not going near it." It was a great turn out, and not a moment too soon. Stephanie had the babies a week later. They were a boy and a girl. The boy being older by seven minutes. Their names are Bennet and Leah and they were adorable. It was too soon to tell whether they'd look similar or not, they were fraternal since they were a boy and girl, but sometimes even fraternal twins looked rather similar.

Tori buckled down and prepared her classes for APs and finals as they rolled from February to March. It was surprising how fast the days went. Work, eat, patrol, sleep…it all worked in a cycle. On weekends there was always some form of gala or party that they were dragged to by Bruce or that she and Jason ditched, they of all the members for Bruce's brood preferred to remain in the shadows even while in their civilian identities. Though Tori did need to attend some, she was in the process of trying to find the members of the Owls. The Talons and Owls operated differently. The Owls told the Talons who to kill. Getting rid of the Owls would be easier than getting rid of the Talons. Even so she did search for their new base of operations throughout Gotham. They were in hiding and Tori intended to find them. She'd been scouting out potential areas for the Talons HQ for the past six months, to no avail.

Presently Tori was staring at a dead body though. It was like the others Dick had shown her on the map. It was random, it was messy enough to be discovered by someone and curious enough to bring not only the police, but the Bats as well. Bruce, Tori and Dick all stood around the body or looked for clues,

"It's exactly like the others as in it's a completely random murder," Dick pointed out,

"That doesn't exactly help us with figuring out who's doing this," Tori said, moving to rub her neck nonchalantly, ever since the mysterious dart was shot at her in the sewers and rooftop she'd been paranoid about small darts like that. Not many people can sneak up on her and get away faster than she could find them,

"This is so weird. It's like a serial killer but it's also not. There's no pattern whatsoever," Dick said to Bruce,

"There has to be something that connects these victims to each other. Some reason they 'needed' to be killed," Bruce said,

"Maybe they didn't kill them because they 'needed' to be killed. Maybe this is just for attention," Tori said,

"The press hasn't gotten a hold of these killings yet," Commissioner Gordon said coming over to them from where he'd been talking to Harvey Bullock,

"Maybe that's why they keep happening," Tori said,

"Would you want me to get the press here? Would that stop these innocent people being murdered?" Gordon asked,

"If we brought the media into it it might make them want to kill more people," Bruce argued, "We'd be playing into their hands,"

"Is there anything at all that's similar in the locations?" Dick asked,

"Well…this area is a few blocks away from where I've been searching for the Court of Owls," Tori said,

"You've been searching for them, have you now Talon?" Gordon asked suspiciously,

"I'm only looking so I'd know where they are and have somewhat of an advantage for when we officially end their organization," Tori said stiffly,

"I'm only cautious because I have to be. You're tied to them," he replied,

"Thanks for reminding me," Tori muttered as he left to talk to some other cops,

"He doesn't mean to offend you. The Court struck Gotham hard," Dick said, defending his father-in-law,

"I know," Tori replied shortly,

"So…do we think the Court has something to do with this?"

"It doesn't seem like them," Tori replied, "Of course it is similar to what they would do. Leave the body, no evidence, no weapons. It's just in too obvious a place,"

"We have someone we could ask," Bruce stated,

"He's 'undercover'," Tori said, "he left to infiltrate a…well…a new branch of the Court of Owls. Lincoln March deserted with a few others and…well…actually left Gotham. They went somewhere and Danbury went to see if they were really a threat,"

"Where did he go?"

"He wouldn't tell me," Tori replied, "Said it would be better if not many people knew he was going there,"

"Did he say when he'd return?"

"Sometime in April I'd have to assume, if he finds what he needs maybe sooner," Bruce sighed,

"Then I guess we'll have to keep searching on our own. The only consistent thing with these murders is when they happen,"

"We'll keep our eyes open. I'm sure we'll find something." Dick said as they all dispersed to different locations over Gotham. Each returning to their usual patrol.

* * *

A/N: Stick with this guys! It'll get going! I promise! Also, if you guys have any name ideas for potential future kids, send them my way! I came up with those two on my own, but they're open to changes and I'll need new ideas for later.

Here is a snippet of the new story I was thinking about posting! Please give me your honest opinions, and A LOT of them because I want to post the story but I'm unsure on how it will be received! Let me know!

* * *

Chapter: 1

The blow came before he could stop it, it slammed right into his jaw causing him to follow that momentum to the right. His right shoulder hit the the stone wall and he heard rather than felt the pop as his shoulder dislocated. He didn't grunt in pain, only fell to the ground, panting and looking up at his opponent. They'd been going at it for hours, training for hours, he was only human. He was tired…but that didn't stop his trainer, his trainer of almost ten years. His trainer clucked his tongue at him,

"You were sloppy Darren. You could have stopped that hit," a hand grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. Darren stumbled slightly but stood straight, one hand on his shoulder, "I know you are only human, but that will not be a problem for much longer. The better you are at fighting now, the more powerful you'll be once you are a Talon," A Talon. An undead assassin that kills for the Court of Owls. An organized crime group and secret society that has controlled Gotham City for centuries. The Owls consist of some of Gotham City's oldest and wealthiest families who use murder and money to wield political influence throughout history. The Talons take orders from them and kill whoever gets in the Owls' way. Darren was just a boy when he was taken in by them, only five years old. His ancestor, William Cobb trained him himself and declared Darren his heir, they worked that way through legitimacy. A Talon would find his closest living relative and bring him into the fold or if there were no living heirs—that was seen as disgraceful and shameful by Talons and Owls alike—they would take a street rat or someone no one would ever think twice about. No one asked if he wanted that position, no one asked if he wanted to kill people…yet here he was. Always training, always fighting and still human…thankfully still human. He didn't know why they were waiting. He didn't know what schemes were being created but he knew that he didn't want the strength or speed, he didn't want the enhanced sight and hearing or the extended life. He didn't want any of that…yet here he still was, being groomed to be just that: a Talon.

He desperately wanted things to go back to how it all was. It had just been him and his mother and a huge mansion in Gotham…but it was home. It was his life. Sure he didn't know a lot of things about his mother or her family's history…but he'd been happy. They had both been happy. They didn't need his father or want him in their lives and apparently the man thought the same for he never came, _never_. Not even when Darren's mother was killed in a car crash. Not even when he was taken by the Court. He didn't come for him or to claim him. In fact the will of his mother sent him to 'a close family friend,' the Powers. A family that had never been mentioned in his home by his mother or anyone of the staff. Darren wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know what William had hidden in a chest in his room. He'd tried to sneak in and take a look when he was eleven, but William caught him. He'd been beaten so bad that he could barely move for a week…and they still made him train, claiming they were making him better. Preparing him to play a little harder…whatever that meant.

A booted foot flew into his chest and Darren fell back against the stone wall again, his head bouncing off of it bringing a grunt of pain from his mouth as he slid down to his butt. Darren glared at William, William smirked back. His arm hurt and he knew some of his ribs were bruised,

"Come on boy!" William growled, "Get up and fight,"

"You already won. What's the point?" Darren muttered, he knew William would hear, he always heard. William's hand grabbed his shirt again and pulled him off the ground, his feet barely touching the floor. His face mere inches from Darren's,

"What is the point you ask? The point is you are always the winner. You _make_ yourself the winner, by any means necessary. When it comes to kill or be killed…you win. You kill!" Darren said nothing, just glared into William's charcoal colored eyes. The whoosh of a blade being drawn sounded to Darren's right but he still didn't break his stare. William loved his little knives and Darren refused to be scared by them,

"Would kill or be killed be what it takes to get you moving? What do you say boy, you want to become a Talon today?" Darren gritted his teeth and threw his forehead into William's, making the man drop him to the floor. Darren landed on his feet, barely…they almost buckled underneath him as William stumbled back, laughing,

"That's the spirit!" he hissed as Darren sprinted forward. He threw a punch and William dodged but moved right into his roundhouse kick. It hit him in the side, causing a muffled 'oof' from the man. Even so, the kick cost Darren. He couldn't keep his balance with his bad arm unable to move with him as he completed the kick. He fell over, his good arm catching him before his head hit the ground. With a grunt he rolled over onto his hands and knees, about to get up to his feet when a heavy boot connected with his side. A hollow thunk sounded as he was kicked across the floor. Rolling over and over until he came to a stop on his hands and knees again. His side burned and his shoulder ached. All he wanted was to lie on the ground and sleep but William wouldn't like that. He'd shake him into consciousness and beat him afterward for it,

"You are to go to your parents house tonight. There is a party…apparently Gotham is wondering where it's third Powers brat is," William was walking over to him. He stopped by where he stood crouched, a hand went to his shoulder and before Darren could protest it was wrenched back into position. Darren let out a startled cry of pain causing William to scoff and kick him in the side again,

"Pathetic,"

"They're _not_ my parents," Darren gasped as he carefully and slowly got to his feet,

"I don't care what they are. Had you have been in that car crash we wouldn't have to put up the pretense that you are still alive and you could remain here at all times. But seeing as you were _not_ there and Gotham still loves the Crownes…even the last living heir…we had to work around it," Darren bit his tongue, he desperately wanted to shout 'and where was my say in this!?' but he couldn't anger William, it wouldn't be worth it. He couldn't run, he couldn't hide, he couldn't do anything…but obey, "Go get cleaned up. You leave in an hour," Darren turned and left only to stop with a cry of pain as something sharp pierced his left shoulder. He stumbled a step and turned to face William, anger sharp and furious building up but he didn't say anything. Just pulled the dagger out and tossed it on the floor,

"Pay better attention next time. And try harder too," William snapped, "Enjoy the party," Darren continued on his way, both his shoulders aching madly as he turned the corner.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Next chapter on Monday! And if I get good reviews for this snippet, a new story on Thursdays!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay! So the new story I'm working on? The one the snippet is from? It will be posted either next week or the week after(I want to get more ahead in writing it before posting it) so I hope you guys are excited about it! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 7

Damian's phone rang, its shrill tone echoing in the large bedroom. Annoyed that his quiet time drawing was disturbed he let the phone ring until it finally stopped. He then resumed his task. Though his family may not understand it, he did enjoy is drawing time. He even took a class at the ridiculous school his father still makes him attend. It was relaxing and the only thing that he had when he was with the League of Assassins and his mother that kept him sane. Not that he was insane, but being constantly told you weren't good enough and left with more questions than answers about who he was and what his purpose was did not establish trust or self worth. Drawing reminded him that there was calmness to chaos, that there was always order if you looked hard enough for it.

The phone rang again and this time Damian only glared at the device before picking it up,

"What?" he asked curtly,

"What's up your ass?" was the response. Damian stifled a growl and tried to remain civil to the speaker,

"Alison Crowne, what a lovely surprise," he stated sarcastically,

"Damian Wayne still a spoiled little brat I see," she replied,

"Why are you calling me?"

"Really? That's it? Not how's life been for the past three years? No oh I missed you soooo much?" came her laughing voice,

"If you're only calling to bug me I suggest you hang up now," Damian replied, not at all amused,

"Oh c'mon. Don't be like this. We used to have fun,"

"Before you left for college and became boring," he replied,

"Ah, and here I thought I loved knowing your family. You all always reveled in the company of us boring mundane people,"

"All lies" Damian stated, a grin forming despite his best efforts,

"Clearly," was her response followed by a small chuckle. Damian frowned once more before speaking again,

"Why are you calling? We agreed to call only if there was problem or something urgent,"

"Yeah I know. I don't know why you decided to to that—,"

"—We decided to do that," Damian corrected,

"No, you demanded we do that," Ali said, he could almost see her rolling her eyes through the cellular device,

"What's wrong?" he demanded,

"It's not super serious…at least I don't think so,"

"What. Is. It?"

"Okay, you know how I'm in Hong Kong on a study abroad thing? Well I had an interesting run in with the League of Assassins,"

"The League of Assassins?" Damian echoed, his eyes narrowing as he ran through all the possible reasons why they would be there. The crime families in the city might also be contacts or allies or it was something else entirely, "What do you mean by 'interesting?'"

"Well…they tried to kidnap me. Which is weird because that doesn't really seem like their style,"

"It's not," Damian agreed, then asked, "Are you sure it was them?"

"Well other than the fact that they were in ninja clothes and had the League's insignia on their gauntlets, they all had typical League of Assassins signature shuriken," she stated,

"Are you okay?"

"Oh lil' old me? I'm fine. I handled them all by myself,"

"I doubt that,"

"Ha. Very funny. I'm capable of handling myself. In fact I used the batarang you gave me. Stabbed one of the goons in the shoulder and kicked the other in the nuts before running away. Lost the batarang though,"

"I can get you another one," Damian promised,

"How sweet," Ali said, "Though I know I'm not the only girl you've given a batarang to," Damian frowned at that,

"What do you mean?"

"Maps? Tori mentioned her last time we talked. Says you two are pretty close…so arrrre you boyyyyyfriend and girrrrrlllfrrieend?" she sing-songed,

"That has nothing to do with this!" Damian stammered,

"Yeah I know. I just find it hilarious, Damian Wayne the most emotionally constipated person I know has a crush on a bubbly excitable girl named Maps,"

"I am not going to discuss this with you. Lets get back to the fact that the League of Assassins tried to kidnap you!"

"That happened days ago, nothing's really happened since…though I have been followed by them a few times, but they didn't do anything,"

"You waited a few days to call me!?"

"Well I was kinda freaked at first. But then I thought it was you checking up on me or something—,"

 _"—Really?_ It's not like I have assets in the League at the moment," Damian sneered,

"Calm down alright. You've done it before!"

"You were in Crime Alley, why wouldn't I follow you to make sure you didn't get murdered. Crowne…well now Todd…would kill me if anything happened to you,"

"But she never asked you to do that," she pointed out,

"She never asked you to investigate something you shouldn't have been investigating," Damian shot back,

"We solved that crime easily enough,"

"I got shot and stabbed…twice,"

"Relatively easily," Ali amended, "Besides it got us to set up a system that works for us. I get you information that Bruce won't give you so that you can go out on your own. I'm like a fixer!"

"Shut up about that. Father doesn't know," Damian growled, "It's not my fault he knows my coding style backwards and forwards. I would be able to do it on my own otherwise and wouldn't have to deal with your incompetence,"

"Well this incompetence got you your info," Ali stated smugly, "And don't worry Damian we'll keep it that way. I know Damian trust me,"

"So you really have no idea why the League would try and kidnap you?" He asked moving on,

"I was hoping you would,"

"I'll see what I can find out. In the meantime get out of Hong Kong and back to your university. You're in danger,"

"I can't just leave! This is a study abroad trip. I'm paying for this with my own trust fund money!"

"That's technically your parents money that they left for you,"

"Still my money. I'm not leaving!"

"This is not the time to be stubborn,"

"It's not like they tried to kill me!"

"You don't know if that's what they're trying to do or not,"

"Well until they let me know I'm not leaving,"

"Ugh…God damnit Alison. Fine. Stay. I'll let you know anything you discover,"

"Hm. Fine. It's funny though…"

"…what?"

"…I'm the only one besides Maps you don't call by last name," He could almost hear her evil smirk over the line before she hung up,

"Ass," he muttered before turning off his phone. He then hesitantly dialed a different number. One he hadn't used in many years. The phone rang for a bit, making him wonder if the person he was trying to contact wouldn't pick up, but they did,

"Damian?" the surprised and confused voice answered,

"Mother."

* * *

A/N: Mama Al Ghul alert! Oh and loved writing this chapter. Damian and Ali are super fun to write, especially when they're together! Please REVIEW! I'd like more feedback people! It will really help! Let me know what you think, what you'd like to see or what you want to see/read more about!

Next chapter on Monday and I'll let you know by then the status of the new story(if y'all interested!)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! I really am, though I am hitting a little bit of writer's block for this story because I've been so excited for the new story I'm going to post on Friday! I hope you all check it out! I'll be posting the first two chapters on Friday like I always do for new stories! I am still pretty far ahead in Things of the Future so I won't worry about the writer's block yet. I'll let you know where I am on that next week.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 8

"I'm home," Tori said, smirking at how cliche that sounded as she shut the door behind her. Tossing her bag and coat on the dining table she moved into the kitchen to see what was on the stove,

"Don't bother, it's just water heating at the moment," Jason said from where he sat on the couch, hunched over his computer. Tori sighed,

"I'm starving,"

"You're always starving,"

"Is that a fat joke?" she joked. Jason just grunted and continued to stare at his laptop. She could tell from his hunched form that he was frustrated about something. Tori inhaled about to say something when she noticed an odd smell,

"Hey…does it smell like something's burning?" Jason sniffed and looked over at her from his laptop. The first time he looked up since she got home. He wasn't trying to be rude, but when he's focused on something it takes a lot to distract him from it, or pull him away. He's determined to solve the problem or fix whatever needs fixing or do whatever needs to be done,

"Your hand," he said, pressing his lips together as if too keep from laughing. Tori looked down and saw that her left hand was on the burner,

"God damnit, every time," she growled removing it from the heat. It came back red and bubbly. Tori watched as it slowly turned to healed flesh before her very eyes. It was odd watching a wound heal without feeling a thing, but she was used to it, "So are we having pasta Chef Jason?" she asked sidling up to the back of the couch where he worked. She waited for his response as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed her chin on his right shoulder,

"Jason?" she asked,

"Huh, what?" he asked, starting and turning his head to face her. Tori rolled her eyes,

"Never mind," she stated,

"Sorry. Work," he said by way of explanation,

"Wow, never thought that word would ever be uttered by Jason Todd. The world must be ending,"

"Very funny," Jason said, not at all amused, his eyes were glaring at the blueprint on the screen,

"Working security soon?" she asked,

"It's Bruce's stupid gala in April," Jason growled, "We're almost halfway through March and we're getting nowhere trying to set up security for it,"

"Do we really need so much planning for it? I thought you guys in Wayne Enterprises security division just buff up and go on in or something,"

"Well actually it does take a lot more planning than anyone would think. First off we need to ensure that no crazies get in or robbers and that the people who aren't supposed to be there don't get in. Then we need to make plans for if they do break in and then we also have to set up a rotation of people to actually defend the stupid socialites that are attending the gala. And thanks to where this gala takes place there are a shit ton of blind spots,"

"Okay, then tell them about it," Tori said planting a kiss on his shoulder,

"I have. The stupid head of security isn't listening to me! Just because I'm Bruce's son doesn't mean I'm an airhead like him!"

"Isn't he retiring soon?" She asked, planting another kiss on his neck,

"Not soon enough," he muttered,

"I could sneak into his home and threaten him into listening to you,"

"That would be a bit obvious Toria," Jason said, still smiling at the thought,

"It made you smile though," she replied, kissing him on the cheek, "How long have you been working on this and how long has he been against you?"

"Two and a half weeks. This is an absolute cluster fuck and there's only so much I can do to get the others in the division to listen to me,"

"You could play the billionaire dad card," Tori said inching over the back of the couch and into her husband's lap,

"As much as I'd love to have you sit on my lap I really need to figure this out Tori,"

"And you need a break," Tori said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jason rolled his eyes though he did put and arm around her shoulders even as he stared at the screen, "How about it? A week and a half off? No annoying phone calls, no asshole bosses, no grading papers? March break is coming up, it would be great,"

"Wouldn't you have assignments to grade over the break?"

"Fine. A week? Five days, however long it doesn't matter. We could go to Bora Bora,"

"Too far away for such a short amount of time,"

"Fine. Puerto Rico?"

"Been there,"

"Jamaica?" Jason didn't say anything, "Or it doesn't have to be tropical. We could go to Montreal, rent a cabin in the woods and just stay inside all day or for as long as we like," Jason's lips twitched,

"Or how about Quebec? Mont-Tremblant certainly has great cabins available this time of year," Tori continued. A beat of silence and a sudden stop in the tapping of keys,

"I'll call the cabin rental place if you book the plane tickets," Jason stated as he exited out of the blueprint tab,

"Yes!" Tori cried, kissing Jason on the mouth once before leaping up to grab her phone,

"And throw some pasta in that water please!" Jason called after her,

"Me and cooking do not mix. I burned a biscuit in the microwave!" she called back. Jason muttered something under his breath as he got up to do it himself. By the time Tori finished with the plane tickets Jason had the start of clam sauce going swimmingly. Tori instead migrated to where they kept the wine and poured them both a glass. Sure, Tori couldn't get drunk thanks to her healing liver and brain, but she still drank it for the sake of appearance, plus if she drank it fast enough she did get somewhat of a buzz. As she brought the glasses over she heard a splash and a loud curse,

"What happened?" she asked, putting the glasses down carefully—she'd broken too many of them not thinking about her strength—

"I—uh…I dropped my wedding ring in with the pasta…could you—," he said gesturing to the boiling pot,

"Oh yeah, sure. I got it," she said rolling up her sleeve and dunking her arm into the large pot until she found the gold band. Smiling she held it up for him to take,

"We don't have normal solutions to problems do we?" Jason said, taking it and putting it back on,

"Sure but it is effective," Tori said shrugging, "You're ring, coins and bottle opener would've been toast if it weren't for me. And it gives our food such a wonderful metallic taste," she added,

"My food is damn good tasty, don't go mocking the chef," Jason playfully snapped while stirring the sauce. Tori rolled her eyes and just got the plates out for them. She was excited for their trip, it would definitely be fun and relaxing…especially if it's just them with nothing specific to do.

* * *

"I can explain," Tori said to Bruce, Alfred, Dick and Damian who all stood in the entryway of Wayne Manor with stunned expressions on their faces. Titus and a small pup of a wolf stood growling at each other both Tori and Damian holding tightly onto their leashes,

"That's a wolf!" Dick exclaimed,

"Yeah. It is. Thank you Captain Obvious," Jason said crossing his arms. They had returned from their trip to Mont-Tremblant. It was an amazing vacation. It was a lovely week of just lazing around, reading, watching TV, playing video games on the console they brought with them, eating tons of food, S'mores—minus the chocolate for Tori—and _long_ sleepless nights. It got to the point where they just lounged around the cabin in their bathrobes. Eventually they decided to try cross-country skiing and found the pup on the road leading back up to the cabins,

"Why's it here?" Dick asked, bringing Tori back to the present,

"Uh…well…we sort of adopted him," she replied smiling a little and shrugging,

"Why?"

"It's mother was hit by a car going up to the cabins, it was the only pup there and we couldn't just leave him!" Tori insisted,

"A wolf?" Damian asked skeptically,

"We'll keep him from eating anything he shouldn't. We have this whole plan to train him. He'll be more like a dog!"

"He's a puppy. He doesn't know how to be a wolf," Jason added, backing her up,

"Nature is sometimes stronger than nurture," Damian mused,

"Meh, we'll give it a go. Worst that will happen is someone gets mauled and we have to return him to the wild," Jason stated, shrugging,

"If he eats any of my children I'll make him into a throw rug," Dick stated, crossing his arms,

"Think of it this way, Titus has a playmate now!" Tori said trying to convince them, "And don't worry! We'll train him to not maul people…or eat children,"

"I thought you hated wolves," Bruce mused,

"Shh! Don't listen to them," Tori said, picking the pup up into her arms despite it still growling at Titus, "and I think I've outgrown that," she said slightly haughtily to Bruce. A few moments of silence,

"You know what. I'm too old for this. You're adults now, make your own decisions. Just don't get into trouble or get me involved in that trouble," Bruce stated before heading back inside,

"I'm not that old but even I am too weirded out by this," Dick said before heading to his car and leaving to go back into the city,

"What are you going to call it?" Damian asked, letting go of Titus's leash. The dog lunged forward only to stop a few inches from the wolf and sniff at it before nudging it with his nose and scampering away. The wolf yanked on his leash until Tori let it go and he sprinted after the Great Dane,

"I dunno,"

"How about Sandy?" Jason asked,

"No," Both Damian and Tori said,

"How about Strider?" Damian suggested, "From _Lord of the Rings?"_

"So Sandy's not good enough but a book inspired name is okay?"

" _Annie_ is a musical," Tori stated, "Not a book,"

"Well excuse me," Jason stated rolling his eyes, watching the dogs dash around the yard, "We might want to stop them before Titus crushes the little guy,"

"They're fine," Damian said, "Titus knows his own strength,"

"How about Aslan?" Tori asked,

"That's a lion, not a dog,"

"True, true," Tori agreed,

"Oh, I got it! Padfoot," Jason said grinning, "I know he's a black furred dog, but I like it,"

"How about Sirius, Padfoot's too iconic," Damian said,

"Fine. Sirius it is," Tori agreed before whistling for both dogs to hurry back. To her surprise the newly dubbed Sirius came straight to her, "I think this is going to work out perfectly." She said grinning at Jason.

* * *

A/N: So yeah we got a little insight into what Jason's job is and I gave them a pet! I've always felt that Jason needed a dog or at least a pet so I gave them one! Of course it's a wolf because let's face it, they'd totally get a pet that shouldn't be domesticated if they could. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let me know what you'd like to read more of and what stuff you have questions about! Next chapter on Monday and new story on Friday! Can't wait!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am SO sorry this is up so late! I was sick on Monday so I completely forgot to upload the next chapter. So here it is! I am so mad at myself, but to be honest I was pretty miserable on Monday AND I had a midterm...so again, I'm sorry guys. But here it is!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 9

Tori was just finishing putting the equipment they used for that day's gymnastics practice when her phone buzzed. Sighing she put the metal rods she was carrying down and pulled out her phone,

"Liam, can this wait—," she started,

"No, it cannot. Tori you need to come to STAR Labs. It's urgent…well not urgent urgent, more like slightly urgent," he sounded like he had one too many coffees that day,

"STAR Labs is all the way in Central City, plus I am just finishing putting away all the gymnastics equipment. I have patrol tonight, I just don't have the time," and to be honest Tori was so tired, tired to the point of being crabby and she didn't know why. She did get a decent amount of sleep the night before, it was annoying and everything annoyed her that day because of it annoying her,

"I'll send Adam to pick you up,"

"Really? He's not a taxi service. Can't you just tell me the urgent thing over the phone?"

"No I can't. This needs to be in person,"

"Fine," Tori grumbled, "Let me put these last few pieces of equipment away,"

"Great. See ya in a few," Tori rolled her eyes before picking up the rods again and finishing her trek to the equipment storage room. She sent the assistant Coach home, telling her she'd put everything away herself. It was easier doing it her way than having to hide her increased strength for the sake of secret identities, though she was having more difficulty than usual which was strange and again... _annoying_ ,

"Need a hand?" came a voice behind her. Tori looked over at Adam an eyebrow raised,

"No popping noise?" she asked surprised,

"Naw, I figured out how to get rid of that. It was kind of annoying wasn't it?"

"Yeah but it prevented mini heart attacks," she replied, "you can move the mats into the other storage closet over there," Tori added, nodding to the other side of the gym,

"Got it," he said hurrying over to the indicated mats,

"How's college?" she asked him,

"It's great. Last year though. I'm gonna have to find a job," he frowned at the thought,

"Aren't you going to work at STAR Labs?" Tori asked,

"Hell no. I'm done with Labs. I only come to check in on the progress occasionally,"

"I guess I can't really blame you. I've stayed away from Labs and hospitals like they were the plague since regaining my memory," Adam's face darkened at the mention of memories,

"Yeah…it's weird how more come back later rather than earlier,"

"Yeah," Tori said in agreement. Rolling up the last mat and pulling it into the last closet before walking over to Adam, "Okay. Take me to STAR Labs." She grabbed onto his arm and they both vanished from Gotham.

STAR Labs was a big science facility in Central City. The only Lab that Tori and the Bat clan trusted with researching how to remove the chip Mac implanted into fifty kids to grant them superpowers by having the chip fuse with the child's nervous system. So far they've found over thirty of the kids and have returned sixteen of them to their families. The others are either orphans or don't remember enough about their past to know where their family is. Children with Bionics pop up ever so often, more so now that so much time has passed between when Mac began his experiments and the present. Tori was confident they would find the rest before another two years have rolled by, though finding a way to remove the chips would take longer.

Once entering the building Adam quickly teleported again, probably back to his college telling her to text him when she needed a teleport trip back to Gotham for patrol. After that she hurried to find her brother. After several wrong turns and security guards eyeing her suspiciously she found him in the main lab room talking to one of the other scientists surrounded by Bionic kids either messing around with their abilities, talking to one another, doing school work or listening to something a scientist was asking them to do for research and note taking,

"Tori!" Liam cried once he spotted her. He hurried over and gave her a hug which she gladly returned. Pulling back she raised an eye brow at him,

"A beard? Really?" she asked,

"What? You don't like it?" he asked stroking it,

"No, it's not that. It's just…spotty,"

"It's a work in progress," he stated rolling his eyes,

"Okay that aside, what's up? Anything new?"

"Well we finally managed to activate one of Mac's computers and we've actually found a schematic of the chip,"

"That's great! Does that blueprint give you any way to remove it?" Tori asked excitedly,

"Shhh!" Liam said, looking around the room before pulling her into his private office across the hall way of the larger laboratory room, "Don't say that so loud!"

"What is wrong with being excited about this? We've been trying for years to rebuild those computers without damaging the information they may contain! Now you've done it and you don't want the kids to know?" Tori was confused. Liam sighed,

"Yes we've found the blueprint of the chip…but each chip was designed a little bit differently to get a different kind of Bionic result," he handed her one of the papers on his desk to look at. Tori was no expert with blueprints, but she could follow technological ones decently,

"So you're saying each chip implanted in every kid is different?" Tori asked,

"Well only one component yeah…and what makes them different is what makes taking them out without damaging the kid permanently so difficult. The chip for every person has one component that's personalized for each kid, which makes how it fuses to their nervous systems a bit different for each person. That's the reason he failed so much at first, every kid's nervous system is unique to the specific person. He didn't anticipate that so when it came time for the chip and the nervous system to fuse it…well…it didn't end well. And because of that we can't determine how exactly it fused, which makes removing it that much more difficult,"

"Damn it," Tori groaned, "We were so close," she leaned against his desk, riddled with paper and doodled blueprints of different devices and numerous coffee cups, "Is there a device on the computer that we could make to scan each chip and find the personalized component,"

"I doubt it was put on that same computer. We're looking and we're still working on fixing the other stuff," Liam said, "The thing is how it fused is different for each kid…and some kids got some scary powers. One girl can create a grenade out of any object she touches. Another can enter and alter your mind with just a _glance_ but you wouldn't know they did it and this other kid has a legit Medusa stare. It's like heat vision but it can turn people and objects to _stone_. There's also acid spit…acid bubbles…lightning, the list keeps growing. We're really trying to help but the more powers we see the kids activate the more difficult the chip will be to remove and we can't stop their progression…it's like puberty. We've even taken supplies from BioTech in London to help us out. They've given it to us as an apology for unknowingly working for an insane scientist experimenting on kids," Tori frowned and looked at Liam imploringly,

"How about your abilities? Anything new?"

"Other than the electricity and the telekinesis? Nothing…at least I haven't tried," Liam said shrugging. Though he seemed distracted, his eyes a thousand miles away. Tori tossed the blueprint back onto his desk,

"This isn't the only reason you brought me to STAR Labs is it?" Liam sighed,

"Well…it's part of the reason why. I wanted you to know about the computer and the personalized component…but I wanted to ask you something,"

"Which is?"

"Have you talked to Cameron lately?" Tori was taken aback by this. Usually he and Liam were close, they talked more than he and herself would. She thought back and realized she hadn't actually talked to her little brother for more than a year,

"No…I haven't…not for a while actually,"

"I was afraid of that. Ali's been in Hong Kong for the past three months and hasn't seen or heard from him but international fees suck so that's probably why they haven't communicated lately. Arthur's been no help, and even if we were on talking terms, he still wouldn't have been helpful,"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know what I'm saying…this just isn't like him,"

"He's probably angry at us. I mean we did let Arthur send him to boarding school,"

"Arthur's his legal guardian…there's nothing we could do!"

"We were over twenty-one…we could have legally been his guardian by then,"

"We're just as bad as Grant was then aren't we?"

"No. We still talked to him and visited. It wasn't like we cut ourselves off from him,"

"I know…but I'm worried. Do you think you and your mutual Court friend could try and find him? He's a great tracker and I know he won't be discovered by Cameron,"

"You want me to ask Danbury to find our brother? He's at boarding school, he's fine!"

"That's just it. I...well...um..." Liam sighed before starting again and looking warily at Tori, "I've gotten a call from Arthur demanding I send Cameron back to school…he's not there," Tori's heart dropped,

"And you're just telling me this _now!"_ she snapped grabbing him by the front of his lab coat,

"I just found out myself!" he said hastily while pulling his coat out of her grasp, he eyed her warily,

"Where is he!"

"I don't _know!_ I've tried calling, I've emailed I've done _everything_ I've even tried hacking to find him and he hasn't responded. That's why I'm asking you to do this. I know you and Danbury aren't exactly as buddy buddy as you were in the past—,"

"—we're not not as buddy buddy as we were before! Just because we had one argument doesn't mean he's not my friend anymore,"

"That doesn't matter…but please just ask him to find our brother,"

"If he can't I will," Tori assured Liam, "I'll get in contact with him as soon as possible." She stood and hurried out the door, hastily texting Adam. Turning out the door she plowed straight into a young boy, maybe eleven with black hair and even darker eyes. He glared at her and icy pin-pricks tickled up her spine as pressure built up in her head. She felt something like a hand lightly raking through her hair, only on her consciousness and she stumbled away from the kid. He let out a snort and pressure faded as he reentered the larger room. With a slight shudder she continued on her way. While it was great that some kids were learning to control their abilities…there were some dangerous powers out there given to really young people…and that kind of power can be abused. Mac gave these chips to whoever he could get his grubby little hands on and who's to say he didn't take the bad victims as well as the innocent?

* * *

Tori waited on one of the rooftops of Gotham. She didn't think he would show. The message she left was sure to be seen by him if he had returned from his infiltration mission for the Gotham centered Court of Owls. Whatever the deserters are up to, wherever they are, Danbury would know. Tori wanted that information first before the Court gets it, that and she wants to talk to Danbury about her brother who was apparently missing. Her family didn't have a great track record when it came to going missing and after everything they went through when she disappeared…twice, three times if she counted the other dimension incident, she wanted to make sure that Cameron was okay.

Twenty minutes went by and she was about to leave when the sound of two feet landing on the roofing behind her caused her ear to twitch. They were so muffled she almost didn't hear them, that was strange. But she couldn't think of reasons why that was right now. She turned, ready to fight if it was an unfriendly Talon or a criminal but relaxed once she realized it was Danbury,

"I got your message. What is it you need to talk about,"

"Plenty of things, but first…what did you find out?"

"Lincoln March did desert with a numerous amount of Talons. None of the Owls are the ones from the Court here but rather a newer set I suppose…maybe ones from around the world…I do not know. I did not stay long enough to find out,"

"A _global_ Court of Owls. Controlling Gotham is one thing, but controlling the _world?"_

"I do not know what they intend to do, I was only sent to confirm their existence and memorize names and faces for the Owls and Talons of this Court. I do not usually do field work, so they knew my face would not be recognized. They are calling themselves the Parliament of Owls,"

"How original," Tori muttered, "Why did you leave so early?"

"Well…Lincoln March was murdered,"

"Oh…huh, that will be hard to tell Bruce," she muttered, "Why?"

"I do not actually know. A power play? He was a double agent? I cannot guess why, only assume. It was not like I could ask any of the Owls why their supposed leader was killed, that would tip them off that I was not supposed to be there. Talons are seen and not heard and all the other Talons that were there either helped murder him or were silent and stood by as it happened,"

"So you came back here to report to the Owls," Tori stated,

"I was on my way there. They have their spies out as normal, keeping an eye out for you while in search of their targets,"

"Oh my God, why are they so obsessed with me?" Tori groaned,

"Surprisingly it is not William who is sending them out after you, it is the Grandmaster who was so slighted by your refusal to bend to their will and you murdering his predecessor,"

"That was years ago, forget and move on would ya?…Would murdering this Grandmaster stop them?" Tori asked,

"Probably not, it would only make matters worse. What is the real reason you sought me out?" Danbury asked, "I am not your favorite person as of late," Tori bit her lip before replying,

"I'm not upset or mad at you…not anymore—,"

"—I can't blame you for being upset. I had dumped all that information on you rather abruptly,"

"It's okay…anyway…I need a favor,"

"What kind of favor?"

"One the Court can't know about," she said,

"Why would I tell them anything about my star pupil?"

"I'm your only pupil,"

"Same difference," Danbury said with a shrug and a smile,

"You're a great tracker and I need you to find my brother Cameron. He was supposed to be at Stritonum Academy, it's a boarding school but according to Liam he's not there. Not anymore at least the school doesn't know where he went. It's like he went off the grid. And seeing as it's not a Gotham related problem the police wouldn't really help and we can't really flit around England in search of him because of legal reasons and shit," Danbury's expression darkened and for a moment Tori thought he'd refuse. He opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it,

"I will help you find your brother. I will let you know what I find as soon as I can," with that he vanished back into the shadows leaving Tori to wonder what he was going to say before he left. Her worry hadn't left yet, she didn't think it really would. Cameron was the baby of her family, he was the one that everyone kept an eye on, the one that everyone took care of and now he has vanished, mysteriously. He was all alone and Tori knew better than to leave him out there like that. If anyone could find him it was Danbury.

* * *

A/N: The Crownes have a horrible track record when it comes to disappearing don't they? No matter how hard they try one of 'em disappears lol.

Again so sorry for being late! Also the Nightwing Rebirth arc with the global Court of Owls will be the only Rebirth thing alluded to...at least so far. This is a work in progress so who knows what will happen later on. Thanks for reading and remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next chapter of Things of the Future on Monday and the next chapter of Nobody's Weapon on Friday!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, I am very behind-in my mind-on this story. It's not that I don't have any ideas for this story, I have plans...a lot of plans...I just don't have the time or creative feeling to get there for some reason. I'm in a creative funk and I am super mad about it. I still have some chapters to post and I will fucking try to write because I love to write and I hate not doing it, so don't worry! I will get back into the swing of things!

Anywho, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 10

Tori woke up to Sirius scratching at their bedroom door. Despite him being a pup he still did not like sleeping much at night. It was like he was used to moving around with his mother and hunting at those hours. Tori groaned and rolled over, she was so tired, she wanted to curl up and sleep forever. Usually she'd spring up right when her alarm went off, the loud ringing hurting her ears, but it hadn't gone off yet…she probably woke up early. Tori yawned as she glanced over to the nightstand only to see that her clock was fifteen minutes after it was supposed to go off. With a yelp she scrambled from the bed, accidentally punching Jason in the side as she did so and leapt for the bathroom. Jason let out a growl and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head,

"Just because you have to wake up before the sun is up doesn't mean I have to," he growled at her. Tori ignored him and hurriedly got dressed and ready for classes. She would be late for the carpool, she knew but it hardly mattered. They'll be annoyed at her but there was nothing they could do.

Quickly she dumped some leftover steak in Sirius's dog bowl and grabbed a bowl for herself. She didn't understand how she could have slept through her alarm. Tori did recall Jason shoving her and telling her to turn the sound off, but she didn't remember actually hearing it and she'd been to tired to comply or really hear what Jason said…which was odd. She was usually very alert to everything even when she slept. Tori pulled out the only cereal they had at the moment, a leftover one from when Jon and Jamie stayed over. She grimaced at what it was but poured it out anyway. It would be the fastest thing to eat. Forcing down the Coco-Puffs, knowing she'd regret it later she hurried out the door just as her carpool arrived. Some teachers offered to give her a ride after learning how far she was from the school. It was nice, but it was odd sitting with people who were years older than her who were also her co-workers. Thankfully, through them, she was on time. How she woke up so late was a mystery though.

Halfway through the day though she fully regretted trying to eat the Coco-Puffs. Her stomach was tap dancing in the most uncomfortable way, she knew she was going to be sick. She could taste the chocolate in the back of her throat and feel the acidic taste of the poison Mac had used on her through a chocolate bar to see if she had an enhanced immune system back when she'd been his lab rat. It was as if the phantom taste was burning holes in her stomach and throat. Not only that but she was shaking with panic that she wasn't actually experiencing in real life, rather the memory of the panic she experienced when she'd been held captive by Mac. She couldn't last much longer, she knew it. To be honest she was surprised she hadn't thrown up sooner. She just wished it was after the kids left the room, not during. Tori miserably glanced at the clock, sitting in her chair by the computer at the front of the room that was hooked up to the projector screen. All she needed to do was get through this lesson and give the kids, her Java class, their classwork so she could run to the bathroom…and then after class maybe eat some lunch. Tori gagged, even the prospect of eating made her feel like vomiting. She took a deep breath and continued talking. Maybe the kids won't have too many questions. One could hope,

"Mrs. Todd?" a kid asked. Tori bit her tongue from groaning out loud. She was almost done. _God Dammit Brice,_

"Yes?" she asked, stopping her slide,

"How would we know which type of loop to use for a recursion code?"

"It's always a For loop. It's the most direct," Tori replied, he nodded, satisfied with the answer and Tori finally got through her recursion lesson,

"Okay. Practice with these parameters. I'll be back to help you guys out, I just got to use the bathroom," with the she hurried out and nearly sprinted to the bathroom and hurled her breakfast up. As she stood up her stomach rumbled,

"I am one weird person," she muttered to herself as she left the bathroom to get a drink from the water fountain. Of course she'd get hungry immediately after throwing up. With a sigh she went to the sink and splashed some water on her face, "I am not there. I am here, I'm not in that fucking lab I am a teacher and I need to teach," Tori counted to ten and took a deep deep breath and she then returned to class.

* * *

Tori lounged in the tech teacher's office area. There weren't that many of them teaching for the department so it was a small room. It was the end of the day and Tori was so relieved. There was no gymnastics practice that day so she had the last period all to herself. Plus Jenna was coming by for them to get coffee and catch up before she and Jeff go off on their own vacation. Though she was regretting eating the tunafish sandwich she'd gotten from the cafeteria. It was hard to read the expiration date on the plastic container so for all she knew it could have said three days earlier than the present date or three days later. She'd have to talk to the people in charge about that.

She was also worried about Danbury. It had been awhile since they last talked and she was getting concerned. Was her brother missing so effectively that even the greatest tracker and swordsmen couldn't find him? Or was this something else. She gnawed on her lip uncertain as to what to do. She could try and search for her brother herself which she should have done but it may also bring unwanted attention to what she was doing by the Court. They'd been more watchful of her over the past few years, as if they were waiting for something or were waiting for the right moment to strike. Maybe Tori should have been twitching with paranoia at this point, but they hadn't _done_ anything. They're still killing their targets and trying to drag her back to the Court, but she's always ended any attempts by them or her family intervened as soon as they could. Searching expressively for Cameron herself would indicate that he was not in London or in foreign territory like Ali and place him on their radar. As much as it killed her, she had to let Danbury do this himself,

"Tori?" a voice brought her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Jenna standing in the doorway, "Ready for our coffee?" she asked. Tori smiled at her friend brightly,

"You mean your coffee and my tea? I hate coffee," Tori grabbed her things and linked her arm through her friend's arm,

"I will never understand that," Jenna replied, shaking her head, "It's ridiculous,"

"That's me," Tori said shrugging,

"What were you so engrossed in thought about? I had to say your name twice,"

"Oh, it's nothing," Tori said her stomach lurching at the thought of her missing brother,

"I'd think years of working with the Bat would have taught you to be a better liar," Jenna said smirking wryly,

"Don't make me regret telling you that," Tori groaned,

"C'mon, you can trust me,"

"I know…it's just…I can't believe we didn't notice this until now,"

"Notice what?"

"Cameron's missing,"

 _"What!"_

"Shh!" Tori said, glancing around the hallways, "He's supposed to be at boarding school…but he's not. We don't know where he is…but Danbury is looking for him,"

"How long ago has this happened?"

"It's been almost two weeks since I've been told about it. Longer probably," her worry for her baby brother resurfaced full force,

"Oh my God. That's scary…and stressful. I don't know what I'd do," Jenna replied,

"Yeah it's—," Tori stopped what she was saying and stopped walking abruptly before turning to the nearest garbage can and throwing up in it. Jenna let out a yelp of surprise before gathering Tori's hair back and away from her face for her, "—crazy," Tori finished once she could speak again,

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked surprised,

"Yeah…yeah…I'm fine," Tori said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand,

"Are…um…are you sure? I mean do people like you just randomly throw up their lunch? Like…can you do that?"

"I had a bad tuna sandwich for lunch," Tori replied sighing, "And yes I can get food poisoning just like I get sick every time I eat chocolate…it's like the only human reaction I still have,"

"Oh…okay…you sure you're okay?" Jenna asked,

"Yes I'm fine. Let's get my tea and then I'm calling Danbury. I don't care how horrible he is at modern technology to how risky it is. It's time he learned and I need answers."

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm, so yeah. I'm a bit behind in my head, as I said earlier, but I will try to get on top of it. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, check out my new story Nobody's Weapon and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW there! Next chapter on Monday and next chapter for new story on Friday!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay...still haven't written ahead, but I have a few more chapters to go before I get stressed and angsty so don't worry! I know where I want to go with the chapters and what I want to happen but for some reason I'm having difficulty actually sitting down and writing what I want to happen. Like I'm afraid I won't do it well enough or right...if that makes any sense. I will get it done though, I have no doubt about that. I'm also just really excited and full of ideas for Nobody's Weapon and have been focusing a lot on that...but I refuse to go on hiatus with this story. I won't do that for any story if I can help it! I promise, and I _keep_ my promises.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 11

Two days later Tori stood on the rooftop near Wayne Tower. It was a particularly chilly night and Tori was really feeling it. She was not enjoying standing and waiting for Danbury to arrive. He'd been pretty cryptic about this whole meeting, and the fact that it was in plain sight of most of the Bats' patrol routes meant it had to be serious. Tori was nervous. She didn't know why. It was just a feeling of foreboding, like something bad was about to happen. Or at least something she didn't like. She shifted form foot to foot, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders. Suddenly she heard a scuff of shoes and she froze. Danbury wouldn't make a sound like that. He'd be silent, so silent not even she could hear him,

"Tori?" it was _Cameron_. She knew it before she turned around and about half a second before he spoke. She stared at him. He looked different. He was paler and there were dark half-moons under his eyes. His light brown hair was scruffy and in need of a trim. He seemed skinnier too, or lankier. He wore a red hoodie and dirty jeans complete with holes and shoes that were fraying at the seams. Cameron looked nervous and jittery at once. His fingers tapped his sides and he shifted from foot to foot as he waited for her to say something,

"I know I—uh—frightened you guys—," he didn't get to finish his sentence before Tori launched herself at him and threw her arms around him in a hug,

"Thank God you're alright," she said into his shoulder. He was taller than she was, but nothing rivaled Liam's height. He hugged back and though she was happy to see him the fact that she could feel his spine through his sweatshirt worried her. She pulled away and frowned at him,

"Where were you? Why are you here?"

"I…uh…well—," he trailed off, biting his lip in thought, "I couldn't stay there,"

"At the boarding school or London?"

"Both…either…" he shrugged,

"But I thought you liked it there. You were always happy when we visited," though she knew that smiles hid an infinity of things. Cameron ran a hand through his hair,

"It's just…well…I did at first. I liked it there I really did but…but I couldn't get it out of my head,"

"Get what out of your head?"

"...The Owls," Tori could feel her heart pound and an icy feeling spread through her entire body…she could feel her eyes bug at this revelation,

"What about the Court? William _swore_ he'd keep away from you and Ali. That was our deal. I wouldn't hinder his jobs and contracts and he wouldn't go after my family. That was the deal,"

"What did you expect Tori, William's a liar. A liar and a murderer," Cameron nearly snapped,

"What did he do?"

"He gave me a dagger," Tori scrunched her nose…how could a dagger cause someone to abandon their school, "And then had us mugged to see what we would do…I dunno…it was some sort of test," Cameron started pacing, his hands threading together and apart, together and apart. It hurt Tori to see him so wound up,

"What did you do?"

"Ali fought back but the mugger threw her to the ground. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who to call for or whether I should run—I didn't want to run, I knew I had to do something instead—…and then…and then I remembered the dagger and—,"

"—No…you didn't," Tori whispered into the cold night air,

"—I threw it," Now it was Tori biting her lip, "He wasn't dead…and then William came and killed him. He convinced us to let him clean it up…hide everything from the authorities. He spun up some story about how the dagger would tie it all to you…not as Talon but as Tori and Ali and I freaked. We made the deal…and…and we owe him now," Cameron sounded out of breath,

"Cameron…it's okay. You didn't kill that man. There is no blood on your hands,"

"You don't get it Tori! We owe him. _Owe_ him. It's been on my mind since then, always there. His voice whispering in the darkness 'don't forget…you owe me.' Always there, I couldn't ignore the fear that he'd come and whisk me away…fake my death and turn me into—," he stopped pacing and looked at Tori with a pained yet pitiful expression,

"—into a monster…into a Talon like me,"

"—I never thought that. Not really. Never. You're my sister…but…but then Arthur sent me away…he sent me to Stritonum Academy. That blasted Academy…of all the places…why there…why…why… _why_ ," Cameron shook his head in anger or phantom pain Tori couldn't tell,

"Owl Academy… _Stritonum_ means owls in Latin Tori… _owls._ I couldn't escape them even there…even in _London_. It was as if I saw them everywhere. It scared me. I thought I was losing my mind…so I just had to leave. I ran away," Tori felt sick to her stomach again. Not because of anything she ate, but because of what William had done to her brother. He messed with her little brother's head and drove him to become impulsive…rash, scared, paranoid…all the things that got people pulled into the Court's web of murder and death and deceit. She was lucky that it was Danbury who found him and that he was on her side. Tori took a deep breath and moved closer to Cameron. He was crouched on the rooftop, shaking. She put a hand on his shoulder as she crouched down beside him,

"It's okay," she said softly,

"Is it really? I broke like a billion rules and worried everyone half to death,"

"Go to Central City. Stay with Liam and Nadya…I have a feeling staying with me may make matters—worse,"

"What…so they can send me back _there?"_ his head was still down between his legs and he was taking deep breaths trying to calm down,

"No. So we can find a different solution," Tori stated, "There are other schools. You can choose this time…or you can get your GED and leave school…I mean technically you can leave now but I'm not advising that. You need freedom…you need to stretch your wings and be at peace. You're so wound up, you need time and that's okay,"

"Really?" Cameron asked, looking at her finally, his eyes were watery and she could almost see the tension in his jaw and face…the strain of such a secret and the fear of having to fulfill whatever he owed William,

"Yes. You may legally be an adult, but you don't have to truly be one just yet. We'll handle this. You rest…you be with family and stay away from the Court," she didn't dare mention that half of the Court moved to become global, he didn't need that. Not right now. He'd be safe with Liam,

"Thank you," he said, standing finally. She pulled him in for another hug,

"It's obligatory. I'm your big sister, you don't need to thank me," she replied, "Now go, get to Central. I'll call Liam…and then…then I'm going to pay William a visit," she muttered, her expression darkening. Cameron stumbled down the steps from the roof and into the building below. Glancing off to the darkened building's rooftop across from the one she was standing on she nodded towards where her brother disappeared and said,

"Watch out for him…and thank you," Danbury stepped into the moonlight and returned the nod, "…did you know of this?" she asked,

"No. I only knew the school. The Court would sometimes send the Circus there, they put on a show in London near that school and pick up strays that wandered where they shouldn't. Be wary for him Victoria. Paranoia doesn't suit anyone but Batman and his disciples," Tori rolled her eyes as he leapt down to the shadows of the alleyway below. She stood for a moment or two. The pit in her stomach not lessening. Biting her lip she started for the steps herself, her mind buzzed with the knowledge that William intended to do… _something_ …with the rest of her family. He still had his eyes out for heirs…he did say he had plenty. She thought he would uphold his agreement to stay away from her family…she was stupid to trust him. She had almost reached the steps when she instinctively turned from the entrance and threw up yet again.

Straightening she frowned and wiped her mouth,

"What is wrong with me," she muttered…worry for herself now arising. What was going on. She hadn't had anything bad that day…no chocolate she had made sure of that since two days ago. Nothing had made her feel sick until about two seconds ago. Shaking her head she moved to start down the stairs only to bump her hip hard on the door-handle,

"Ow!" she snapped out loud. Rubbing the ache in her side before stepping on the first step only to freeze. Her heart froze…she didn't feel pain. She didn't feel anything remotely close to pain. Not even pins and needles from sitting on a limb too long. She shouldn't feel anything. With robotic movements she pulled out her dagger…she should join the others for patrol…but the mystery she faced needed to be solved. Holding the dagger over her right hand, palm up, she made a small shallow cut. Blood leaked out and she actually felt the sting of metal on skin and…nothing. Nothing happened. The blood clotted and eventually hardened…but the skin never sealed. The cut _remained._

* * *

A/N: Well...I actually forgot that this chapter was up next. I don't have as many chapters left as I thought I did, but I'll get writing tomorrow, I promise. As for what's up with Tori? You'll have to wait till next Monday to find out. Nobody's Weapon will be updated on Friday as usual and please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry this is late. I forgot to post it when I woke up! Here it is, also a brief little message:

Okay. I didn't get to writing more chapters this week, I've been studying and I have a lot of papers due this week. Sorry guys! But I will get to it by around Tuesday, Thursday or Friday and over the weekend so there's still time. Don't worry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter: 12

Tori never made the call to Liam or went to confront William. She instead rushed home where she paced and paced and paced. Sirius followed her, whining as if sensing her fear and anxiety. She bit her lip so much it actually hurt, threading her fingers through her hair, bumping into things to make sure she hadn't imagined the brief flash of pain from the rooftop. It occurred to her that if she had just jumped off the roof to the pavement below she wouldn't have noticed the pain…or maybe she would if she'd been careless in her landing as she sometimes was when it didn't matter. Only now it seemed to _matter_. She needed to call someone, she needed to tell someone…she needed to figure this out, she needed answers…she needed Jason. But he was on patrol…his phone was off and if she tried through the comms and everyone heard the panic in her voice they'd all know and she didn't want that…not yet…not until she knew what it meant.

She collapsed on the couch. Actually exhausted from running all the way back home. She did it but she could feel the stitches in her side as she ran, the burning of lactic acid in her arms and legs even though she ran through it all. Something was wrong with her, something was terribly wrong. What next? Would she die and stay dead? Was it possible for Electrum to just stop working…did she have to go back and get a fix just to be herself again…would she become a corpse again if she didn't? Was this all the Court's plan to get her back with them? Did they know? Was this what was actually happening. Tori shook her head and lay down, she needed to silence her head or she'd go mad. Sirius jumped up onto the couch and nosed his way under her arm. She threaded her fingers through his thick coat and let her tears wet the couch pillow as she waited for Jason to come home.

* * *

A hand gently shook her shoulder and Tori groaned feebly and tried to turn away from whoever was trying to wake her,

"Toria, c'mon wake up. That can't be comfortable," Jason's voice stated. Tori felt a sleepy smile form on her face as she turned to face him,

"Tired," she mumbled,

"You and everyone else, it was a busy night. Bruce is pissed you missed patrol," Jason added, Tori's eyes snapped open and everything came back. Meeting with Cameron and everything after played through her mind as she bolted straight up and grabbed Jason's arms,

"Whoa! Tori what're you—," he trailed off when he saw her face, "What's wrong. Is it Cameron?"

"No. Cameron's fine," Tori said almost to fast,

"Then what—," Tori didn't let him finish, she shoved her hand in front of his face, "What are you—?"

"It's a cut Jason," Tori stated,

"Yes. I can see that,"

"It's a _cut_ Jason," she said again, "and it hasn't _healed_ ," Jason took her hand and studied it intently. Running his finger over it, a deep frown marring his features,

"I don't understand…" he said, trailing off as if unable to think of anything to say,

"Why is this happening…am…am I not a Talon anymore? Does this stuff run out?"

"I don't know Toria, but—,"

"—I mean…if that's what's happening…then…then am I dying Jason? Am I _dying?"_ the words were tumbling out so fast, her head was spinning at the prospect of all this happening at once. Why it was happening was one thing but if it meant that she was reverting to what she'd been before Electrum…which was a corpse…then she was not okay with that and she was deeply terrified,

"No. _No!"_ Jason growled, gripping her arms tightly as if to ground her to the physical plane of existence, "You are _not_ dying. That is _not_ what's happening. I refuse to believe that,"

"But what if that's happening. What if the only way for me not to die is to go back to them…what if they knew. What if that was their plan all along," Tori could feel tears forming, tears of fear and sadness at what that meant,

"No. You are not going back there. They'll kill you," Jason said roughly, "We'll talk to Dr. Leslie or Barbara or Danbury…they'll know what's happening. They'll—," Tori didn't hear him. Her stomach turned and she clapped a hand over her mouth and darted to the nearby bathroom. Jason ran in after her and pulled back her hair for her as she yet again hurled up her insides. She felt awful, she'd never experience this much discomfort before…at least recently before. Maybe when she was younger…maybe before she lost her memories. But any bit of discomfort aligned with illness had been nonexistent up until this point. Was she sick? Was this happening because she was out of Electrum…was that how it worked. Her thoughts tumbled helplessly around her head as she stood and faced Jason, who looked equally stunned and who did have a glimmer of worry in his eyes. She hated to see that. She wanted to make everything better…but this was beyond her control,

"There's a toothbrush under the sink," Jason said finally, "To get the taste out," Tori nodded and knelt to open the cabinet to see what was inside. She found the toothbrush, still in the packaging, but something else as well. Something she'd bought long before Danbury had come to break the news about her and children. Tori blinked at it,

"How long has it been since we went on vacation?" she asked,

"Um…I don't know, almost three weeks?" Jason said. Tori nearly laughed. She almost laughed at the irony,

"I don't think I'm dying," she said, "I don't think it has anything to do with that. Quite the opposite really," she stood up holding the toothbrush and the other box she had found. Jason stared at her for a second before responding with a very intelligent,

"Oh?"

"Might not…he did only say might not," she whispered, opening the box,

"I'd rather this than anything else," Jason said stepping behind her and rubbing her shoulders comfortingly, "C'mon, go pee on a stick," Tori glared at him before shoving him out of the bathroom,

"Hey! I have a right to see it!"

"Not for three minutes you don't!" she called back to him, grinning despite herself. Afterwards she stood outside the door with Jason, she couldn't bear to see it first…not when it could be negative and everything be suddenly much more serious than the serious aspect of a positive result. Jason was shaking his leg out of impatience while Tori soundlessly bit her lip in deep thought,

"It's cruel to make everyone wait so long," Jason muttered, scratching Sirius behind the ears as the little wolf passed by, deftly dodging the little nip the pup tried to pull off. Tori didn't say anything just looked at the clock again, as the minutes slowly slipped by,

"It would explain a lot," Jason added, "You've been so tired lately…and you've been getting sick,"

"I thought it was from chocolate…and bad tuna," she said, "I never thought or considered it," she shook her head and looked at the clock again before moving to open the door,

"This is a bit overdramatic…a second ago you thought you were dying and now you think you're pregnant," Jason muttered and she lightly shoved him in the arm as they both stepped inside to see a clear plus sign waiting for them,

"Oh my God," Tori said, "Oh my God…I'm…I'm pregnant. I'm actually pregnant," it was surreal. It sometimes happened this way. People are told it's impossible, that it was unlikely…and then it happens. But the actuality of it happening is rare…and yet…there they were. Jason's arms were around her in an instant, his head buried in her neck and all she could hear was,

"Thank God…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again," muttered over and over. Tori chuckled lightly and with relief as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders,

"You were just the one saying I was over-dramatic," she teased, "Aren't you happy about being a father?" she asked, saying it just made it more real,

"Ask me in about nine months," was his reply,

"Jason!"

"Yes! I was only joking…I'm overjoyed but at the moment my relief is a bit more overwhelming,"

"Aw, you do love me,"

"Always," Jason murmured. Then, "We need to tell everyone,"

"No…not yet," Tori said frowning,

"Why not?" Jason asked pulling back to look at her eyebrow raised,

"It's…it's pretty much a miracle and was in almost every way unlikely to ever happen. I just want to wait until there's no chance of losing it as easily as it is to in the earlier stages," she frowned as she moved her hand to her lower stomach, "I want to make sure nothing back happens,"

"Nothing will…but I see you're point," Jason said. He shook his head, "I can't believe this…it's incredible," he kissed her, and then again as she smiled at his vigor. It was incredible. It was a dream come true…and not the end of the world…in fact it was just the beginning.

* * *

A/N: Okay, maybe it's cheesy and stuff, but I thought it was cute. Maybe Jason was a bit OC-ish, but...sorry you're gonna have to deal with it. Also...there IS a reason why the cut isn't healing...you'll find out why in a few chapters-you know, once I write them-hope you liked this chapter! REMEMBER TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Nobody's Weapon will be updated on Friday and Things of the Future on Monday! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I've done it! I've written another chapter! I am still more behind than I like, but I am writing! I am doing it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 13

Waking up the next morning was blissful. Not only did Tori get through the whole night without waking up once, but she got to sleep in for the first time in forever. It was a staff development day and since Gotham Academy did them by department she and the other students of the school didn't have to go in that day. _Suck it English department!_ Tori thought to herself while wiggling her toes contently under the covers. Jason sadly did have to go to work, but at least they got to eat breakfast together for once. He had made fun of her a little bit for freaking out a bit and thinking that she was dying. Tori glared at him but let it slide. Who could really blame him, he was just relieved he wasn't going to lose her for a fourth time…or was it the fifth time? Either way they were just relieved…and excited…well Tori hoped Jason was excited, she knew she was! This was something they thought was impossible. They were told it was and now they were going to have a child...it was practically a miracle.

Tori spent the day sorting through boring bills and taxes, calling Tim once or twice to help her with it over the phone and to insist her bring the twins over for a visit soon. Even though Tori was still pretty good at doing math in her head, she didn't have the enhanced brain power that came with her chip. Her super brain was gone for good, but she was still pretty brainy…afterall she was a computer science teacher. That involved a surprising amount of simple math. Tori debated setting up an appointment with Dr. Leslie, but thought it too presumptive or at least too soon. They didn't need one quite yet…but then again what did Tori know, this was her first child! The thought brought a grin to her mouth and she gently placed a hand on her stomach. Sirius nudged her in the leg, he had his leash in his mouth. The pup was surprisingly easy to train. Maybe it was a wolf thing and he saw Tori and Jason as part of his pack…or even his pack leaders…or maybe he imprinted on Tori or whatever, but he was very easy to train and take out for walks. He let out a whine and nudged her leg again,

"What do you think Sirius, you ready for a baby to be in this house?" she asked the wolf, "Are you gonna be nice and gentle?" Sirius let out a small wolfish bark and dropped his leash at her feet before padding over to the door and scratching it, "Oh fine, let's go for a walk," Tori sighed picking up the leash and putting it on him.

Walking a dog around Hyde Park was very different than walking a wolf. All the other dogs were afraid of him and no one really knew what to think of him. Tori didn't blame them, Sirius was getting pretty large for a wolf pup, and he was still pretty aggressive towards his owners and other dogs as well. Titus managed fine though and they had more fun playing together than not. Tori just had to make sure she had a tight grip on the leash otherwise there could be a terrible incident. It was harder to keep her grip on the leash than it usually was. She didn't understand why suddenly her strength was gone, or why any of her usually enhanced abilities were virtually unusable. She figured it had to do with being pregnant, but didn't know why specifically that happened. Maybe later she could ask Danbury. The trill of her cell phone jerked her out of her thoughts. With a sigh, and a careful eye on Sirius as he trotted around some nearby bushes, she answered the device,

"Hello?" she asked,

"Okay…why the hell did Cameron just suddenly appear on my doorstep as three in the morning?" Liam practically exclaimed in her ear. Tori cringed, she'd forgotten to call him yesterday,

"I'm sorry about that. I forgot to call you about…well everything. Please tell me you didn't try and send him back to that boarding school,"

"I didn't, but now that you mentioned it—,"

"—no! We are not sending him back there," Tori snapped, Sirius darted across the grass in front of her, trying to catch another dog's frisbee. With a frown she lightly yanked him back away from the other dog's game,

"Why? We can't just keep him here forever. If we don't do something soon Arthur might…I don't know, send the police to look for him?"

"Yeah, from London to the US? I doubt he even gave America a second thought. To him, Cameron is still in London," This time Sirius dropped a stick at her feet. Tori couldn't help but smile, he's more like any other dog than people may think. She tossed it a few feet away for him to fetch,

"And why are we going to keep it that way?"

"Liam. Did you not see how he looked when you answered the door?" there was a pause,

"He did look…pretty tired, and ruffed up and pale," Liam replied,

"He's had a pretty rough few years," Tori stated,

"How rough is rough?" Liam asked. With a sigh Tori explained everything that happened. Everything that Cameron himself told her. When she was done Liam let out a frustrated sigh,

"I thought you had William under wraps Tori,"

"So did I. I should have known better. He'd never actually uphold any deal I made with him," Sirius returned with a ball instead of the stick. Tori rolled her eyes and tossed it back to the other dog owner who'd followed after Sirius angrily,

"He didn't physically lay a hand on Cameron though. This is really only…I guess mentally. He didn't break whatever promise you made. You said he couldn't physically touch, kidnap, kill, or allow others to do all those things to us and you'd stay out of the Court's way. He's just found a loophole. Even so, we don't exactly know what he's up to,"

"I need to find out more," Tori declared, "But…I can't. Not right now,"

"And why not?"

"Because if William finds out I'm digging, that can be seen as intervening in the Court's plans. I'd be breaking the oath we swore,"

"This is so complicated. I thought we were done with these guys,"

"I know…and I'm sorry. This is technically all my fault,"

"I'm not going to argue with that,"

"Liam…you're an ass,"

"You said it was your fault not me!"

"Okay, that doesn't matter. Just keep Cameron there for a little while. I don't think him staying with us would be a good idea and Grant has Cordelia to keep an eye on. Just keep him there for a bit and we can come up with a plan later," She scratched behind Sirius's ears until he got up and traversed to the other side of the tree she was leaning against,

"Fine. I'll do that. But he still needs to get an education!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Tori stated, "I think he just needs a break, a clean bed and some food. We don't know how long it's been since he left London or what he's done since he left…or really how he left! Try and get him to talk,"

"You say that like it's easy,"

"You're his favorite sibling. He'll listen to you,"

"That's a lie and you know it,"

"You think what you like," Tori replied shrugging, giving Sirius's leash a tug—he'd been on a beeline towards a poor little poodle a few feet away—"Just try and get him to open up,"

"I'll do it," Liam said, "I'll let you know what I find out," with that he hung up. Tori let out a sigh before leading Sirius out and into the city to get some groceries done.

* * *

By the time Tori returned to the warehouse, it was already dark out. Turns out shopping with a dog…well wolf…was harder than she anticipated and it took much longer to get everything and carry it back over the bridge to the old warehouse section of Gotham. Sirius, though somewhat of an annoyance, was a trooper and wasn't that much of a ball of energy on the way back. He was probably tired out from playing in the park and walking all over the city trying to find Spätzle. She loved it and they were having it for dinner that night. She was making Jason cook it whether he wanted to or not. She reached the main floor and found it extremely dark, usually she could see pretty well even in a nearly pitch black room. The change was disorienting to her and she clumsily put the bags onto the table. Jason must still be at work, maybe he was making leeway with the security detail issues for the April gala. Tori turned to turn the light on when she heard Sirius growl. Not a little brief growl, but a dark protective growl.

Tori meant to turn faster than she did to see what he was growling at begin her, but a hand wrapped around her from behind and tried to place a cloth over her mouth and nose. Tori immediately started to struggle. She held her breath and elbowed her attacker in the face. The force of the blow rocked the person back behind her, but their grip only loosened. She gripped the person's other arm and tried to smash it on the dining table in front of her, but they were stronger than her, much stronger and they got their hand free. They wrapped an arm around her throat and tried to knock her out with chloroform again. Tori reached over her head and tried to claw at their eyes, but they wore a mask, a very familiar mask. She yanked it off, swatting the gloved hand away with the mask as she did so to see that it was a Talon's mask,

"NO!" she screamed throwing the mask behind her and trying to run for the door. She was slow, she was clumsy, and she was weaker than this assassin. She didn't completely understand why but she was at risk now because of it. She needed to get away. The assassin grabbed her from behind again and lifted her up in the air as if he were going to fireman carry her to wherever the Talons were holed up now. Tori yelled and bucked and smacked and kicked. Her foot hit a chair, knocking it over and her arm struck a nearby lamp causing the bulb to break, but her struggling wasn't doing anything. Sirius finally leapt onto the attacker, biting deep into his shoulder from what she could tell. The Talon growled in annoyance and smacked the little wolf off of him and into the wall. Sirius fell heavily and didn't move. Tori smashed her head back into the Talon's forehead, the shock of her doing that making him let her go. Tori hit the floor running to Sirius, if she got to the bedroom maybe she can lock and door and climb out onto the balcony and to the ground below before the Talon breaks it down. She could get help…hopefully…she didn't know how far she can get before the Talon catches up to her, but she was not going back there. Not again, not when she was pregnant.

A hand grabbed her by her hair, which was up in a ponytail, and tugged her back. The sudden and unexpected pain from being yanked back making her cry out in pain. Being virtually human sucked. The Talon grabbed her by the back of the shirt and pulled her close, pinning her arms with his as he again wrapped an arm around her throat and forcing the cloth over her mouth and nose. Tori tried to hold her breath for as long as possible but a hard tug on her hair made her gasp out loud and the room slowly started to spin and blur before she became limp as a rag doll and everything went dark.

* * *

A/N: Hehe...hehehe...yeah, the Court of Owls are a real bitch aren't they? So yeah, that happens. These chapters aren't as long as I'd hoped they be. I'll be sure to try and make them longer. Thanks for reading! Nobody's Weapon will be updated on Thursday and Friday; Things of the Future on Monday and remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! I just realized I only posted about recent events in my other story Nobody's Weapon. I meant to put what I said there in this story but completely forgot. It's at the end of this chapter, read it if you want to!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 14

Jason was surprised to get home and see that the lights were still off in the warehouse. Tori had told him her enhanced vision was gone…well 'wanky' was the wording she used, but he knew she meant gone. They didn't know why that was happening. All her enhanced abilities gone, no healing or anything of the sort. Jason figured it was because she was pregnant, but didn't quite know what to make of that connection. They skirted around the conversation of what to do about it…if there was anything they could do about it. The whole concept of having a child was gnawing at the back of his mind. He was excited…but more nervous than anything. He didn't have the best childhood, and he was determined not to let that happen to his son or daughter…but who knows what will happen. Not only do they have the Court breathing down their necks, also any robber, any carjacker, any mugger, any crook who managed to nab a rich family to hold as ransom…they were in general compromised.

And yet, Dick and Barbara managed fine. Of course if anything happened to Jim Gordon's grandchildren whoever took them would have the whole police force after them. Stephanie and Tim were managing fine and Stephanie's father was a criminal. Grant and Riley were fine and Grant had worked with a villainous mastermind. He knew things would work out…but it was still a daunting thought. With a sigh he pushed those thoughts away. He was happy about this, it was something both he and Tori wanted, even if he was a bit more apprehensive about it. It was pretty much a miracle they even conceived a child…he was nothing but ecstatic, internally that is. Right now he was just confused as to why the lights were out. Tori had been more tired than usual, she'd actually slept through most nights without waking up, maybe she'd gone to be early,

"Right, because she'd actually go to bed at ten o'clock," he muttered to himself as he opened up the door. The warehouse was quiet. Grocery bags on the dining table…nothing seemed wrong…except the contents of the bags weren't put away. He could smell the meat already gone bad. Jason instantly knew something was wrong and he took a step into the room. Glass crunched under his feet and he looked to his left to see a knocked over lamp, Sirius on the floor nearby it asleep. Jason moved closer to the wolf, and he didn't wake up. _Not asleep,_ Jason thought dread filling his mind, _knocked_ _out_. He looked back at the dining table to see a chair knocked over, he hurried over to it, righting it—inspecting it for blood—before turning to walk to the bedroom, ready to call out Tori's name only to trod on something soft. Glass cracked under his shoe as he knelt down to access what he'd discovered. He had a feeling he already knew what it was before turning it over,

"No," he hissed, anger flooding his veins. In his hands was a Talon's mask, it's goggle covered eyeholes cracked from his shoe. They had her. They took her, after years of silence, after years of following an unspoken rule between her and them…they broke it. Why? Why _now?_ He needed to find her, he needed to get her back. She was pregnant, she was weaker now than usual and if they have her then they were most likely going to kill her…and he needed to find her before that happened. Jason sprung to his feet as agile as a cat and started for the door, he needed the Batcave and more importantly he needed numbers. A small whimper stopped him and he instead moved to scoop up Sirius, who had a small wound on the shoulder of his front limb that struck the wall and a hurt looking lower front leg as well,

"Don't worry buddy, Alfred will fix you up," he murmured, scratching the wolf's head as he hurried to his motorcycle—he'd ridden the cycle with the wolf before, it shouldn't be too hard to do now—"And when I find who did this to you and Tori, he's going to pay. Along with William," he declared, venom in his voice and ice in his eyes.

* * *

Jason sped through the City, ignoring as many red lights as he could manage without causing accidents or injuring himself and Sirius further. He knew he should be more careful but he had a time limit. He knew William would taunt and flaunt his 'victory' to Tori and with her abilities gone she'd take a while to come around to consciousness, but he still didn't have much time before they did…whatever they decided to do. If they were going to kill her… _no_ …he couldn't think like that. But another thought burned at the back of his mind. What if they knew. What if they had figured out that she was pregnant. Afterall, the Talon hadn't killed her outright, he'd kidnapped her instead. Over all the years they've been trying to recruit her back on their side or kill her, they never tried to kidnap her. Either they tried to talk or threaten her into joining them again or they tried to kill her with Serum blades. Maybe there were other reasons for taking her back to their Nest…Jason cringed at that thought and pushed the bike to go faster.

As soon as he reached the front steps and door he leapt off the bike and pounded a fist on the large front door, ignoring the door knocker entirely. Alfred answered entirely not fast enough for him. Jason placed the injured puppy into the butler's surprised arms,

"Master Jason what are you—,"

"He needs medical attention. Where's Bruce?" Jason asked, he tried not to be too demanding…this man had fed him over the years and was more than just a butler and a doctor to Jason. He was—for an intensive purposes—basically his and anyone else's, who lived under the roof of Wayne Manor, grandfather,

"What happened—?" Jason fixed Alfred with an impatient stare,

"In the cave talking to Master Dick and Master Tim. What is the matter, why are you—," Jason had already started through the living room to Bruce's study and the entrance to the Cave. It was good that Dick and Tim were already over. More people would make it easier to find Tori. Stephanie and Barbara were with their kids but maybe they could help through comms and hacking. Alfred hurried after him just a few steps behind.

Once downstairs Alfred moved over to the medbay area and started to work on fixing up Sirius. Jason really was worried for the poor wolf, but Tori was his main focus and she was in more immediate danger at the moment than the wolf pup was,

"Jason, to what do we owe the—," Bruce started, but stopped at Jason's expression. His own darkened at what he saw. Jason no doubt knew there was a scowl on his face, a signature look for him but Bruce knew him better than that as annoying as it was. He could see the worry, the tension, the anxiety burning within him. Dick and Tim looked up from the CyberDesk,

"Tori's missing," Jason said, getting straight to the point, his hands curling into fists,

 _"Again?"_ Dick asked, raising an eyebrow,

"This isn't funny Dickhead!" Jason snapped, "We need to find her _now_ ,"

"This isn't the first time this has happened Jason. Relax, she'll get herself out of it most likely,"

"Not this time. This time is different. The Court took her!" Jason snarled, moving closer and unconsciously kneading a hand through his hair,

"Wait…hold up. They took her?" Tim asked, "Took her, _took_ her? As in kidnapped her?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" Bruce eyed Jason, a frown on his face. He wanted to tell them. He wanted them to know why he was so worried, why he was so wound up over the fact that they had taken her again,

"After so long of just trying to kill her, why take her?" Tim asked, looking perplexed,

"She's a Talon…she could just fight them off," Dick added. They weren't concerned at all and Jason couldn't take it anymore,

"She's pregnant," he declared, bracing his hands against the CyberDesk,

" _What!_ Really! Conga—," Dick started but stopped at Bruce and Jason's glare, "What?" he asked,

"And for some reason…she lost all her abilities because of it," Jason stated, "Her enhanced hearing, sight, her strength, her healing…everything just stopped working the way it's supposed to. That's why I'm _worried_ , that's why we _need_ to get her back and that's why this _isn't_ some joke or game,"

"We don't even know where they are. They were booted out of Crowne Manor years ago," Dick stated, seriousness masking his normally grinning features. Tim had already pulled up a holographic map of Gotham, pinning the previous locations of the Court of Owls' headquarters, "A seriously bad lack of foresight on our part. We were still dealing with them yet we didn't think to look for their new base to keep an eye on them," he shook his head in slight exasperation and shame,

"They could be in any one of these old hideouts all around Gotham," Bruce stated, "We don't have much time but we need to search them all,"

"We could split up? There's four of us here…I'm off of baby watch tonight…and with Damian that's five. We have five locations. Founder's Island, Old Mayor's Mansion, The Old Opera House and Harbor House. Each of us could investigate the places," Old Mayor's Mansion was an abandoned mansion that used to house the mayor of Gotham and their family. It was declared haunted and never used by superstitious pricks because of all the mysterious disappearances rooted around it. The Old Opera House was once the most famous theater in Gotham, but mysteriously burned down. The city rebuilt it and tried to bring it back to it's former glory but mysterious nearby deaths warded people away and it eventually ran out of business and eventually the building ran down itself. They were both old Court headquarters according to the information Danbury managed to dreg up from old archives in the Nest,

"There wouldn't be enough time to get in and out on our own if we found her there. Not to mention it's dangerous sending anyone into a hoard of Talons alone,"

"Father there's no time to search all these places together," Damian put in. He had crept over to the table, Alfred must've called him down, and listened to what they were talking about,

"I think I have another way this could all go quickly," Dick stated,

"How?"

"You probably won't like it," Dick stated, giving Bruce a small grin. Bruce rolled his eyes and let out a sigh,

"What is it? At this point if it would stop Jason from going out on his own to find her, I'm all ears,"

"How would you feel about a meta running around your city for a night?"

* * *

A/N: Wow, I stayed up super late to get this all ready to get posted. Hope you liked this chapter! Any questions or concerns either make a comment or PM moi, I'm all ears! I will be on break from tuesday to sunday so I'll have a lot of free time to write! YAY! I really do love writing! Thanks for reading!

Okay here's my message from before regarding the elections(I know, please don't get mad at me for bringing it up, I just want to express what I think about the whole thing):

So...I don't know how many of you guys who read these stories of mine are able to vote. I was, I'm eighteen and _this_ was my first election. As a female woman in the twenty-first century and who learned about all the struggle and battles and hunger strikes women working for the suffrage movement went through. I voted for Hilary. I was greatly saddened and disappointed by the results. Many people may disagree, and that's fine. You are sticking to your beliefs, but for those of you who are genuinely frightened of what's to come. For those of you who are Muslim, or black, or Latino(a) or a part of the LGBTQ community know this. Never hide who you are. What makes you supposedly 'different' makes you exactly who you are supposed to be. Do not live in fear, embrace this new nation we live in and find ways to make your point of view on all matters heard. We may have lost this battle, but not the war.

Maybe people will disagree with this, and that's fine. Maybe you'll scold me for bringing politics into a fanfiction site where real world stuff shouldn't exist...but this is something that I needed to get out because I am here for you guys. If you need to talk, send me a PM or write a comment and I will write back and help in any way I can. I believe there is still hope, and I am here to make you see that as well.

Thanks again for reading! The next chapters for Nobody's Weapon will be up on Thursday and Friday. Things of the Future on Monday as usual! REMEMBER TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 15

Tori came too slowly. Her head hurt, her toe and arms hurt…everything was foggy. It was hard to think straight. She didn't remember what happened, where was she? What was going on. Suddenly the past events came back to her and it took effort not to jerk awake fully and attempt to break out of wherever she was being held. She tried to keep herself calm, it would do no good to panic in the situation she was in. But she could feel herself losing that resolve…she was afraid. She was worried…not for herself, but for her child. What the Court wanted to do to her was a mystery…why she was still alive was a mystery. The Grandmaster wanted her dead. Not only for killing his predecessor, but for 'tainting' the Talon name by using it as her own as she saved the very people the Court wanted to manipulate for their own benefit. Tori tried to refrain from taking a deep breath to try and calm herself but it appeared to be in vain as a familiar voice spoke from somewhere behind her,

"I know you are awake Victoria. I can hear your heart beating so very fast," Tori flinched, opening her eyes in the process. It was William…he'd been there the whole time and she didn't even know. She was in a shadowed room. Fluorescent lights hanging above casting shadows all around except where Tori was seated in a chair, her arms shackled to the arms of it. Tori didn't say anything,

"You did know I was in the room right?" he moved from the corner of the room to stand in front of her. He looked exactly the same as he did all those years ago. His dark blue eyes, darker than her own and Dick's, glinting with promised evil mischief. His dark hair tangled and the mutated black veins weaving around his face and neck. Tori still didn't say anything, she only mustered up a glare and refused to talk, "You are lucky it was I who sent that Talon to go and collect you. Had the Grandmaster's men gone you would be dead,"

"And since when did you care about whether I lived or not?" Tori growled, "Was it before or after you broke our agreement?" William raised an eyebrow,

"I did no such thing," he stated, clearly deterred from whatever he was going to say before,

"Yes. You. Did. You went after Cameron and Ali," Tori snarled, "You gave him that knife, you made my little brother nearly kill a man…you made him think he owed you something. He kept that a secret for six years and he isn't the same anymore because of it," William let out a laugh,

"You said not to harm or detain them physically. You said nothing about playing mind games,"

"I meant anything! You weren't supposed to go near them! You weren't supposed to introduce them to Talons and Owls or anything that has to do with them!" she felt her rage boil. Her instincts roared to yank her wrists out of these chains and rip out his rotten black heart,

"Next time word your terms more clearly," William stated simply shrugging,

"You say that like there will be a next time," Tori snapped,

"There's always the possibility. I mean there are two ways this little meeting can go tonight,"

"No. There is only one way this is going to go," Tori said firmly, "Let me go. Are you not tired of this never ending game of cat and mouse? What do I have to gain from this?"

"An heir," he stated it so simply…Tori's heart stuttered for a moment. She let out a shaking laugh,

"I'm not coming back," Tori stated, "Never. I thought that was clear,"

"Well. As I said there are two ways for this to go," William stated, moving behind her again. Tori shifted in the chair, craning her neck to try and follow his movements. She didn't trust him, she never liked having her back to him…ever. He placed a hand on the chairs back, "You are killed, like it was originally planned…"

"Or?" Tori questioned, raising an eyebrow. Cobb let out a small laugh, a chuckle,

"You are trying to play dumb," he stated. Tori didn't say anything…she tried to keep her heart rate neutral…she tried to remain as calm as possible but she was losing it…it was an effort to keep her hands from shaking out of fear for herself and her baby, "You flinched, when I spoke…because you could not hear me. You could not hear me breath or hear my heart beat, but I could hear your heart," Tori clenched her teeth together, keeping her from crying out and yelling at him to stop. To let it go…because he wouldn't. She knew where he was going with this. She knew he knew…but he would continue, because he liked to gloat. He leaned in close, his voice tickling her ear,

"And instead of one heartbeat, I hear two," he moved away and reappeared in front of her, "So you can either die and kill your child with you…or you can remain here,"

"And do what?" Tori growled, slow silent tears dripping down her face. She hadn't realized when they started…never realized they started to fall without her willing them to, "I can't exactly assassinate people while nine months pregnant," William rolled his eyes,

"I do not want you as my heir. I made a promise to leave Maud's children out of my recruitment of heirs…and that includes you as annoying as it is…but, I never said anything about _your_ children," Tori's heart jumped a beat…it felt like she plummeted five stories…it felt like the air got ripped from her lungs,

 _"No,"_ she hissed, "No! You will not raise my child…my baby to be a Talon. That will not happen!" William shrugged,

"Then you will die, and our agreement will be null and void and I can do whatever I please to your family. You are the only one preventing me from doing anything to them. But do this and I will have no need for them,"

"My husband will come for me," Tori stated, "My whole family will come for me,"

"And we will kill them all if we have to," Tori let out a snort,

"You've tried that for years and nothing has come from your efforts,"

"Well, having you as a hostage does have it perks. No one will do anything if you and your child's life are at risk,"

"So what's the endgame then William?" Tori demanded, "This is just a stalemate. A siege in a way. A game of toe the line until one of you make a mistake and then you have no heir and they have no reason to stay away or you will have to wait a whole lot longer before ever getting near having my child as your heir!"

"And if that so called siege lasts the full term? You will have that child and then we have no need for you afterwards," Tori nearly balked at that statement. The idea…the thought…of her son or daughter growing up here, away from their family without their mother or father. Taught to kill or be killed, never given a break or a chance to be a child or to laugh and play,

"All of this? Just for an heir? There was a time when you said you only acted because your Grandmaster's orders are law. You said you didn't wish this upon me. Is this _his_ idea? Or _yours?"_

"Does it matter?"

"Yes and no. Because if it is his orders then I know you don't want to do this…but if you want this…if you're only doing this because you want an heir and you really want to ruin my and my family's life, then I know there is nothing redeemable in you. I would know that Amelia Crowne didn't deserve someone who's love could so easily turn to hate. I would know that you don't deserve to live and I would gladly rip your heart out once I am fully back to my normal self,"

"That's no answer,"

"You didn't answer my question either,"

"Even if I did answer you would never believe me," William said, "You cannot hear my heart. You would not know if I spoke the truth or if I just lied,"

"How did you know I was pregnant…before, when you sent the Talon to get me?"

"We have always had eyes on your home. Of course we knew it impossible to grab you. You are fast and strong and your husband is willing to kill far more than you are. Gotham Academy was easier to spy on. You got sick often enough which is not common for a Talon. I suspected then,"

"You knew then? And you didn't come after me right away?"

"We needed to be certain. You could have miscarried. We had eyes on you that night when you met with your brother and when you cut yourself that confirmed it. Once your abilities do not function as they normally do, it is pretty clear that a female Talon is with child,"

"Seems real scientific," Tori said snidely,

"Well, all of the Electrum in you is redirected to protect and keep that child alive. A viable offspring is very rare for a female Talon. The body knows this and sends whatever it can to protect the child and it sends the Electrum. That child has probably died and been resurrected a numerous amount of times inside you. That is why your abilities vanish, that is why we knew it was time to take you back and that is why you are going to stay here because there is no where else for you to go where we will not find you,"

"No," Tori stated flatly, "I will not stay here. Not ever. My child will not become like _you,"_

"You cannot run forever Tori. You cannot hide that child away like you have done to your family. They were not happy in London. You knew that and yet you forced them to stay,"

"I didn't force them to do anything. It was the law that made Arthur their legal guardian!"

"Who do you think it was who sent Mercy to find your brother Grant? Who do you think it was that gave your dear old uncle…well your siblings dear old uncle…to send that little brat Cameron to Strutionum Academy? Who gave Alison the idea to go to Thailand for a semester abroad? Who told Cassidy King to make Liam a bionic super soldier? Who _divided_ you?" he had his hands on the ends of the arms for the chair, his face close to her's, his eyes wide with a chaotic glare,

"You did," Tori whispered,

"We are everywhere. We were international long before you came to us Victoria. Hand picked people to ensure that no matter where you and your family went, we were there with them. Of course…I can call them all back. I can take away all the eyes on your family right now, if you agree to our new bargain,"

"Everyone has their price," Tori said, trying to distract him,

"I am paid by some of the most richest people in this city and around the world…money cannot change my mind,"

"But a better bargain can," Tori stated, an idea forming,

"What was that?" William demanded, his eyes narrowed at her. Tori opened her mouth to reply, to speak of her new thought when a whooshing sound filled her ears and a wind picked up so fierce she had to close her eyes from all the dust the flew through the air. When the wind died down the shackles around her wrists were undone. William stood a few feet away dazed, but only for a moment. He let out a stream of curses as he unsheathed his sword and dagger. Tori could only blink at the suddenly undone restraints she had,

"Where are you! You stupid fucking meta!" William yelled into the room. Tori squinted at William in confusion before the wind picked up again and suddenly she was lifted up into the arms of the red clad speedster she knew and loved,

"One stupid fucking meta here to save this beautiful fair maiden," Wally stated, smiling down at Tori, "Hold on tight Mrs. T," he said and Tori did just that, squeezing here eyes shut as they shot out of the room and the compound and out into the city in less than a millisecond.

* * *

Wally skidded to a stop in the Batcave. The world spinning slightly as he set her down. Everyone was there, waiting for them but Tori only had eyes for Jason who lurched forward the second Wally had entered the cave. She stumbled over to him, tears streaming down her face as he enveloped her into a strong hard hug. She didn't care that everyone was there to see her blubbering. She just needed to be held, to be comforted. Tori knew she wasn't making any sense but she tried to tell them what William had told her,

"He…they…them—it was dark and he was there and he said..he said…they…he…wants—,"

"Tori. Tori…slow down. It's okay," Jason said, pulling back,

"No—no it's not okay!" Tori said, she was trembling and it wasn't from being ran all the way from the city to Wayne Manor in less than five seconds flat…though her stomach did finally turn over and she was forced her rip herself out of Jason's embrace to vomit all over the cave floor,

"Took you longer than I thought it would," Wally said lightly from where he stood next to Dick and Barbara, "You might want to check out your baby though…super speed and unborn children to not mix,"

"And you didn't think of that before you went to get her out!" Jason snapped,

"Jason, calm down. I've already called Leslie. She's on her way," Bruce stated. He then looked over at Tori, "Congratulations by the way," despite herself, Tori cracked a smile,

"Thank you," she then turned to address the others, "I—uh—we were going to tell you all soon…we just wanted to make sure that, uh well nothing would happen,"

"And yet something did," Damian stated, his arms crossed, "Something always happens when it's you," Tori glared as Leslie came down the stairs,

"Come over here," she told Tori, "This is a little early for a checkup, and to be frank you should have come earlier anyway or at least told me so I can schedule you for the appropriate prenatal checkups, but it is necessary," Tori and Jason followed the doctor to the medbay, ignoring the others as they all followed them to the medbay was well,

"It is a little early to hear the heartbeat," Leslie said, "But here it is," everyone got silent as they listened for the fast paced beating of its heart. Tori couldn't help it, she got a little watery-eyed,

"That's insane," Jason said, eyes wide,

"Everything appears to be alright. It's still there, it's tiny. I want to see you again when your six weeks just to be sure," Leslie said, "and keep me updated if anything unusual happens,"

"Who's to say this won't happen again though?" Tim asked, crossing his arms, "The Court knows you don't have your abilities right now. They could try and kidnap you again,"

"He also knows I'm pregnant," Tori stated sitting up and hopping off the table,

"What?" Jason exclaimed, "How?"

"He could hear its heartbeat," Tori replied, sighing, "He wants the baby…he wants it to be his heir. He was banking on the fact that you guys wouldn't come if I was in any danger of death…but he didn't know we had friends in high places," she nodded over at Wally. Who waved his goodbye and sped back to his wife and kids,

"No offense but why not just take one of Goldie's kids?" Jason growled, "Why you?"

 _"Hey!"_ Dick cried, glaring at his brother,

"I don't know. Maybe it's personal. Maybe he just thought since I didn't have my abilities I'd be an easier target and I'd want to protect my child. I won't I know how he thinks, though if anything happened to them there'd be a nationwide manhunt for them by the GCPD," Tori stated, calming Dick and reminding him that he had the force of the police department at his disposal if anything ever _did_ happen to his kids,

"We're staying at the Manor," Jason decided, "It's safer," a thought struck her,

"Where's Sirius?" she asked, looking around worriedly,

"He's sleeping. He was banged up pretty bad but Alfred fixed him up," Jason replied, "You should rest—,"

"—I can't. Not yet. William was set on having my kid. He said that he promised not to pursue any of Maud's family as heirs not any of mine which is why he set out to get me…maybe that's why he didn't go after Dick or his children, they are still Maud's family but that's besides the point. The point is William loves bargaining. It's his thing,"

"What are you saying?" Jason asked,

"I'm going to make a bargain with him,"

"Tori that's crazy. There's no telling whether he'll follow it. He found loopholes through the one you made six years ago,"

"That was six years ago. I didn't know how literal he wanted it to be,"

"Toria you're not thinking straight. Go to bed. Rest. We'll sort this out in the morning,"

"Jason's right," Barbara said stepping forward. Resting is the best thing for you right now," Tori scowled at them before relenting,

"Okay. You're right. I'll—I'll be upstairs," she started up, Jason coming with her. Once they reached the landing Jason took her hand and held it tightly,

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he said, "I'm so sorry I stayed late a work…I didn't have to," Tori shook her head and pulled him into a hug,

"It's okay. I'm fine…we're both fine," she said, his head fell onto her shoulder as he held her close as well,

"You're fine now. How long until you won't be? He won't fucking stop,"

"You're right. I should kill him," Tori stated, "But right now I can't. And right now I'm tired," she said. Gently pulling away she took his hand and they both went upstairs to Tori's old room and collapsed into the bed. Jason was out like a light, the stress from today getting to him. Tori on the other hand silently got up and went to the window. She might be pregnant…but that didn't mean she couldn't do whatever it took to protect her unborn child.

* * *

It was cold. Almost too cold for her, but with her abilities nulled by the baby, she wouldn't freeze up and go into a hibernation. William, standing on the rooftop a few feet away from her might though, even if he wore a cloak to prevent that from happening,

"I'm perplexed as to why you thought this was a good idea. Did you really come out here alone?" he asked,

"I did. Because I want to make a deal," she said. William raised an eyebrow, a glint of surprise flickering in his eyes,

"What sort of deal?" He asked stepping closer. Tori took a deep breath. Closing her eyes. Jason might never forgive her for doing this…but she had to,

"You get your heir," she stated, "But it is not my child, or any children I may have. They'd be born human, normal. You'd have to turn them into Talons when they got older. But me…I'm already one. I'll do what you want me to do for one night four times a year. On the solstices and equinoxes," she needed consistent days, that way she'd actually remember when she was supposed to do this bargain…that is if he agreed to it,

"You think I'd want you to tag along on four nights of the year?" William stated,

"Well it certainly is easier than raising an infant. You'd have to wait months before he or she could actual walk and talk, years to fight and feed themselves properly…and I don't think you have the patience for that," Tori replied, "You never raised any of your children, you wouldn't know how," William frowned and Tori almost laughed, he'd never considered it,

"This way. You get what you want…and I do as well. I get to keep my child and you get to have an heir,"

"Would you kill for this bargain? Would you do what you are told?" William asked…she had to hold back a grin. He was considering it,

"Yes. I'd do that. I'd do anything for this child to have a future…but there is a catch. I will not kill families. No mothers or fathers or children. Only people who are really in the Court's way and only the dregs of the city if need be,"

"So much for just four nights of the year," William growled darkly,

"Perhaps that will change later," Tori stated, "We can at least see how this will work out,"

"Perhaps," William agreed, "But there is one more thing on your mind, I can see it in your eyes,"

"Well…once you have me as your heir, you won't need any of my siblings. So leave them alone. Completely alone," William rolled his eyes,

"Very well. I will leave your siblings alone, I will leave your children alone—any you and Mr. Todd shall have—and you will not kill any families…if you become my heir for those four days of the year," he stepped forward, hand extended, "Let's shake on it," Tori did. They held each others gazes and Tori didn't flinch or look away. She was certain she made the right decision…but even so her heart was heavy,

"I'll see you on the twenty-first of December then…heir" he said before vanishing into the night. Tori listened to the sirens and horns of cars in traffic. The wind whistling around here. With a sigh Tori turned to head back to the Manor. Hoping that both she and William hold true to their part of the deal.

* * *

A/N: First off: I ain't know nothing about babies! Or at least the whole process. I am eighteen I haven't had kids yet so I don't know what any of THAT is like. Afterwards I can kinda figure out, but the whole during pregnancy thing, nope. Nada. Zilch knowledge. I did look some stuff up but I kinda had to tweak it for the story...sorry.

Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions either comment or PM moi! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next chapter on Monday. Nobody's Weapon will be updated as well!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry this is up so late. I didn't feel that well last night so I couldn't get the chapter ready to go up right away in the morning. It is here now nonetheless! Sorry if the editing is wanky, I may also want to add stuff later and will most likely re-upload the chapter because I didn't get a chance to reread it as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 16

Jason was sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms resting on his knees and his chin on his hands, when she climbed back thorough the window. He did not look happy. She stood looking at him, wondering what was going through his mind and he looked at her, a frown marring his features,

"I'm sorry," she said, it seemed like the most likely conversation starter at the moment. She felt it was appropriate, he'd probably been worried out of his mind once he realized she wasn't in bed with him. He probably thought William had taken her right out from under his nose again. Jason was a warrior, a fighter…he was also very protective of those he cared about and when things went wrong he often felt that it was his fault. And this wasn't his fault. What she agreed to wasn't his fault…but he might not see it that way even if Tori tried to explain it all to him,

"Where did you go?" he asked finally. The moonlight from the window illuminating his face with its soft glow. His blue-green eyes looked tired and Tori didn't blame him, he'd been up all day for work and then into the late hours of the night trying to find her and waiting for Wally to bring her back. It had been a long day,

"I went to meet William," Jason's eyes narrowed at the name, "to make a deal with him," Tori stated. Jason sprung to his feet,

"Why? What did you do? What sort of deal could you offer that would make any of this better?" Jason demanded,

"He promised to leave our child, our son or daughter, and any we may have in the future alone," Tori started, stopping herself from continuing. Maybe Jason would be satisfied with just that,

"And in return?" He asked. Apparently that had been wishful thinking, "there's always a price. Nothing comes for free. Trust me, I know that,"

"I be his heir for four nights of the year," Tori replied. Jason's face crumpled,

"Why would you do that. You know you can't become that for him. You hate it. You aren't like me, you can't handle the burden that brings," Tori glared at Jason,

"For our children I will do what needs to be done. This will protect them from the Court. This will keep them free from all that,"

"And you don't think that I could do that? You don't think that I could protect them, our _children?_ _You?"_ Tori raised an eyebrow at that,

"Is that what all this anger is about? You think I don't _trust_ you or _believe_ that you can keep our children safe?" their voices were raising, she was sure the others in the Manor could hear them, but she didn't care at the moment, "That's not what this is about Jason. I do not think for one second that you wouldn't do anything in the world to keep him or her or them safe. But this is the _Court_ Jason. These are people who are not easily killed. They are not the League of Assassins, they have no honor when it comes to getting what they want so I did the only thing I thought was possible to keep them from taking them from us,"

"They aren't impossible to kill. Neither are you," Jason said, "…neither am I," Tori let out a sigh and sat next to him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder,

"Is that what this is about?" she asked quietly,

"No…well yes…but when I woke up and you were gone, it got me thinking. All that we do, at night, it's dangerous. Things happen—,"

"—and we'll face them when they do. But not now. We may not be invincible, but we're stronger together. We have our entire family there for us. They have our backs and they would drop everything for us in a heartbeat. Maybe you haven't seen eye to eye with them, but you are their family. Now and forever. Don't doubt that, and don't doubt my confidence in your ability to keep us safe,"

"Then why did you do this? Why go make a deal without telling me?" Jason demanded,

"The Court is now looking away from our child and turning its attention to me. This is what they want, they want me back in their control…but I have a different plan in mind,"

"And what's that?" Jason asked,

"I told William I would only kill those who stand in the way of the Court…those who know it exists and seek to bring it out into the open. There are others who are gathering the Courts secrets. And I'm going to get that information to take the Court down. Permanently,"

"How do you know that will work?"

"It will. It _has_ to," Tori said, "I can't think of all the what ifs, not right now. Not when everything relies so heavily on the fact that William now expects me to be his perfect little heir,"

"You don't have to do this alone," Jason reminded her,

"Any outside interference is bound to be noticed,"

"I'm talking about the killing. I know you can't bear it. I know you fear it will turn you into a monster. But I don't fear that. I've never feared that," Jason stated, "I'll do the killing, you don't have to,"

"William will be there. He'll keep a close eye on me at first or forever, but who knows how long this will go on for. It's an almost impossible war," Tori replied, taking his hand, "but I hope you know I'm stronger than that. I don't care how long this will take, but I can get over that small lack of control. I can do this,"

"That small lack of control? those aliens on that Reach ship proves otherwise,"

"That was six years ago. And you thought that was hot!" Tori stated rolling her eyes, "Things are different. Maybe I still lose control sometimes, but they don't mind that. They think it's something useful,"

"But Talon is a hero in this City Tori," Jason said, "Don't think they'll recognize your change in behavior,"

"That's why I'll need a new identity here in Gotham…as a hero," Tori said. Jason let out a small chuckle,

"And do you have a suit and name in mind?"

"…no," Tori replied shrugging, "But we have time. Months and months before I need to worry about that," Tori replied with a smile, placing a hand on her stomach,

"How lucky for you," Jason said, "I have work in the morning," he groaned,

"So do I," Tori laughed, "I'm not out of it yet either," silence reigned for a moment or two,

"You know I did what I did because I knew you'd say no right?"

"I'm pretty sure that's why anyone does anything in this family," Jason snarked slightly, "I'm just angry you came up with a plan before I did,"

"I hate the position they put us in. I hate them so much," Tori growled, "I wish none of this had ever happened. Sometimes I wish it had been one of my other siblings dealing with them and not myself…but then I just feel like a whiny selfish prick. I did it all because I didn't want them to suffer. They'd already been through so much,"

"So had you Toria," Jason said, "You didn't owe them anything,"

"They're family though. Without them a lot of things wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't have been able to put Mac away behind bars, Cassidy would still be doing who knows what, Biotech would still be unknown to the world…as would the existence of that alternate world that held significant evidence for the case against Mac. My siblings wouldn't have been able to testify against him. It's strange how fate works. You sign yourself up for one thing and some many other things get locked into place to make other things happen,"

"I don't believe in fate," Jason replied, "I believe in choices having consequences. People make mistakes…they should fix them. I've made mistakes in the past—,"

"—and you've made amends…at least with your family. For all I know there is still a nationwide manhunt for the Red Hood in Tanzania," Tori stated shrugging,

"I'm just saying," Jason started, "Even though I am pissed at you for doing this deal making behind my back," he gave her a gentle kiss, before leaning his forehead against her's,

"I'm really really glad you did. Let's take down the Court of Owls once and for all,"

"And keep our family safe," Tori agreed.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! I will not be going through every month of Tori's pregnancy, that would be annoying and boring. And I know it may seem boring and action-less now but that will change I promise. I have a plot in my head and ideas and everything all set up!

What I do need are name ideas! I kind of already have an idea of the name I want but I'm open to your ideas for the baby...and for Tori's new hero persona!

Please comment your ideas in the review section or PM moi if you want to! Thanks for reading and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Nobody's Weapon will be updated on Thursday and Friday! Things of the Future on Monday as usual!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys I really need some comments on what you think of this story. I don't even know if people are reading it and liking it. I need ideas or comments or anything really. I don't want to keep writing a story if people don't actually like it. I don't want to stop writing this story, I have a plan for it and many ideas for it. I just need to know that you guys like it and some time to sit down and really write some chapters(aka winter break for me)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 17

Tori felt too tired to actually do anything. She still had to work and even though she was exceedingly exhausted, she sucked it up. First trimester is the worst both Barbara and Stephanie told her. She had pretty bad nausea throughout the day but hasn't been sick since before she discovered she was pregnant. Of course it meant she lost track of her thoughts and she figured she was boring everyone but she didn't really care. Everything was okay. No one was going to kidnap her and try to force her child to be an assassin. No one was going to try and kill her…well, as far as she knew. All she had to do was last until November. It was only April, but it was okay. She could last, she could do it.

Tori and Jason weren't staying in the Manor anymore. Since Tori made the deal with William there was no need to. Which was a relief. Not that she didn't like the Manor, but the warehouse was their home. Jason was still a bit pissy that Tori made the deal without him knowing, but it was worth it. Tori knew it was. It had to be, for both their sakes and their child's sake. Everything would work out. It just had to and Tori was forcing herself to be optimistic. Nothing could go wrong, nothing would go wrong…everything would be great. Too bad the universe probably had different plans. She let out a groan at that thought. Don't be negative, be positive she chided herself. Thankfully her current class didn't hear her groan of annoyance and continued their work. Fifteen minutes later the bell rung and the kids started to file out,

"Remember you next lab is due on Thursday and we will have a written code quiz on Friday!" Tori told them as they left, "There's a review sheet online if you need it. You know where to find it so use it," she was just about to turn to erase the whiteboard when Damian, surprisingly stepped over to talk to her,

"Todd…Crowne, whatever you call yourself—," Tori rolled her eyes, still turning to start erasing "—have you heard from Alison at all?" she stopped her in motion and faced him, an eyebrow raised,

"No…actually I haven't in a while actually," Tori frowned at him, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said quickly, "I, uh, just sent her something and wanted to know if she got it," Tori crossed her arms, now she knew something was up,

"You sent something to her? She's in another country, and only for six months,"

"It is an important...thing,"

"Please tell me you didn't send her something illegal or that would get her in trouble," Tori sighed,

"Tt, of course I didn't," Damian stated, though his heart didn't seem into the snideness of the comment,

"Are you really worried about her?" Tori asked smirking slightly,

"No," Damian replied matter of factly, though he seemed to be hesistant even in answering that. Tori chose not to push him on his reasoning for questioning Alison's whereabouts. Whatever was going on between them was between them...though if Damian was worrying about her, then maybe Tori should be too. Then again Ali was a grown adult now and could handle herself,

"Then what is it?" she asked,

"Nothing. I need to go," Damian stated, "I have class," he turned on his heel and hurried out of the room. Tori watched him go biting her lip. Maybe the universe hated her afterall.

* * *

Tori watched silently as each of the gymnasts performed their bar routines. There was an upcoming meet and everyone was practicing each of their routines. The other levels—the ones not participating in this meet—were working on different events with the coach assistant. This was specifically for the higher levels. They needed to work out kinks, Tori was hoping that at least one or two of the girls would place in the competition. The boys in the same level would be going to the meet as well. Tori was not looking forward to dealing with the men's gymnastics coach. He was loud, and rude. And annoyingly narcissistic.

She got a little nervous every time the girl on the bars transitioned from the high bar to low bar or vice versa. Not only was it scary because they could get hurt but because Tori wasn't exactly at her upmost strength or speed and if she missed or dropped the girl as she fell, well they could get very injured and Tori did not want to ruin their shot at getting a medal at the meet. They all worked way too hard for that to happen. Plus Tori's mind kept wandering to the conversation she had with Damian earlier. She couldn't help but worry for Ali. Tori hadn't heard from her in over a month. The older sister in her wanted to call her immediately and demand reasons for why she wasn't communicating but the rational side of her reminded herself that Ali was old enough to make her own decisions and take care of herself while in a foreign country. Practice still went by with only a few rips and jammed toes. One poor girl hit her toe on they high bar as they dismounted. Each of the events looked pretty good for all of the girls which was promising. Hopefully everything will be nearly flawless by the time the meet rolls around on Saturday. Some of the girls stayed behind to help clean up the mats and equipment. Jill came over to Tori and handed her a box,

"The new leotards are in," she said smiling. Tori grinned and turned to the girls who stayed—which were mostly the girls going to compete, wanting to get in Tori's good graces—, "Hey ladies!" she called, getting their attention. They all wandered over to where she was standing,

"Look what we just got," Tori stated, holding up one of the new team leos. They erupted into chaos, tearing into the box and trying to find their size, "Hey! Hey! One at a time, you will all get one!" she called, trying to yank the box out of the mob of girls to no avail. Eventually she just let them have at it. Crossing her arms and waiting until they all took one,

"This is amazing!" Dana said,

"Yeah! No ugly yellow!" Annie cried gleefully, spinning around holding the black and silver leo up to her chest. Tori had to crack a grin at that. The current leos were black and yellow, the colors of Gotham Academy. Everyone hated the way the two colors looked on a gymnastics leotard so they all did a bunch of fundraising and bake sales to get enough funding for all new team leotards,

"This is the best day ever!" Maps cried jumping up and down in excitement, a leo in her hand,

"Yes it is fabulous," Tori agreed, "Now get back to cleaning up. You can take your leo home, but just keep quiet about it until next practice. I want the other girls to be just as surprised and excited," with a couple of laughs and squeals of excitement they continued on with getting everything off the gym floor. Maps eventually meandered over to where Tori was working on getting some of the lighter stuff into the supply closet. Jill knew she was pregnant but most of the other girls did not,

"Sooo…," Maps drawled,

"Yes?" Tori asked, not looking up from her work. She was currently shoving the mat into the closet rolled up like sushi. It will unroll once inside but it fit easier if rolled like that,

"I saw you struggling to pull that box away from everyone…what's up with that?"

"I just wanted you girls to have your fun," Tori said with a shrug and a smirk,

"Liar! You're a—," Maps paused and glanced around the room before continuing, "You're a _Talon_. You are super strong!" Tori rolled her eyes and let out a laugh,

"Yes, I am super strong, but…well…not right at the moment," Maps blinked at her confused,

"How can you turn that off? You can't just turn off being a Talon…right? Can you?"

"No I can't, but when you're pregnant it kind of shuts off because the Electrum goes into protecting the baby,"

"Oh," Maps said smiling before she did a double take and realized what Tori actually said, "Wait… _what?!"_

"Oh my God, your face," Tori laughed,

"You're pregnant!" Maps cried, "You're really _really_ pregnant!" quieting down her exclamation at Tori's finger over her lips,

"Shh! I want to tell them after the meet," the older girls knew Tori the best out of the whole team, the younger girls knew Jill better. She decided to tell them later because it would be a great add on to a great meet or a pick me up for a bad one,

"Why did you tell me then?"

"Because you know Damian and he'd blab to you anyway eventually also because you'd notice stuff like me struggling with the box,"

"Oh my God! This is amazing! Congrats!" Maps said giving Tori a hug, "Your secret is safe with me!" she added before skipping away to help Annie and Sasha with dismantling the bars. Tori laughed shaking her head.

* * *

Tori got home around seven at night to find the house super quiet. The stove wasn't on and she was beginning to wonder if perhaps Jason was still at work and she'd have to order take out when she heard a grunt from the couch,

"Toria is that you?" she smiled and meandered over to the couch. Jason was lying on it with an arm covering his face,

"Looks like someone had a long day," she said, leaning on the back of the couch as he sat up,

"Bruce sent me home early," Jason said, "I fell asleep in a meeting," Tori frowned in sympathy. April was a hard month for Jason much like January was a hard month for her. He'd been having nightmares and sleeping problems because of old and bad memories. It's been many years since he was murdered by the Joker, but those moments and memories of horrid events stay with you even to the present,

"You didn't have a…you know," Tori stated. Jason shook his head,

"Nope. But I could have which is why he sent me home," Tori let out a sigh before coming around and sitting in the now free side of the couch,

"I don't think it's necessarily a bad thing. You got to stay home all day. I had to actually do things," Tori said sitting back as Jason lay down again with his head on her lap,

"It was mainly just slightly humiliating,"

"Oh since when did you care what anyone else thought of you,"

"Since they thought Bruce was playing favorites. To them my job is basically a pity job,"

"Not true. You're great on the security team. You coordinate all the rotations and patrol locations for Wayne Enterprises galas and events. You are way more fit than half those other guys on the team and twice as good looking," Jason scowled at her,

"How flattering,"

"Oh lighten up!"

"Sometimes I think life was easier when Bruce and I were at each others throats,"

"Come on. It's not that bad," Tori said, running a hand through his hair, "Do you want me to cook dinner?"

"No," Jason said quickly, as Sirius pattered over to them and put his nose on Jason's stomach, "I may be tired and disgruntled but I'm not that far gone,"

"There you go," Tori said patting this shoulder, "Go on up there and cook," she waited a moment, but Jason didn't move,

"I can't move,"

"Why?"

"Sirius has his little snout on my stomach," Jason scratched the wolf by the ears with a small smile on his face. Tori rolled her eyes and picked up a chewed up sock monkey from the end table by her,

"Sirius, fetch!" she called shaking the little toy and throwing it off over to where the dining table was,

"You must really be hungry," Jason said, sitting up again once Sirius bounded over the stuffed toy. Tori laughed and gave him a quick kiss,

"I'm eating for two now," Jason grinned,

"It's weird isn't it. It's real now,"

"I know," Tori agreed, "I couldn't be happier. So go make dinner and maybe I'll let you eat some chocolate ice cream to make you feel better before you go to sleep after patrol," he rolled his eyes and moved over to the kitchen,

"I love you!" she called to him,

"I love you too," came the automatic and only slightly sarcastic reply. Maybe there are slight moments when the universe hated Tori. She in general tended to try and ignore the forces of the universe at all costs. Instead she focused on the good things.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Decently long right? I am thinking of going monthly throughout Tori's pregnancy, not much will happen during it and I'll only write about exciting or interesting things that come to mind that will further the plot I have in mind. Let me know what you think! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Next chapter on Monday. Nobody's Weapon will be updated on Friday!

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me for this story. I know maybe these chapters haven't been the best or the most interesting but I am really going to work on this story over my break! Thanks for always reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 18

"So how are you feeling?" Barbara asked after she let Tori into her and Dick's penthouse,

"Tired. Cranky. Craving weird foods. I need to borrow your shoes," Tori said by way of greeting,

"What kind of shoes specifically?"

"You do know there's a gala tonight right? Wayne Foundation Fundraiser event?"

"I thought I remembered something about it but the kids have been crazy all day so it slipped my mind,"

"Do you need something to wear?" Tori asked. Barbara shrugged,

"I've got plenty, Dick does love to spoil me…well more like he loves to see me wearing what I buy,"

"Careful or I won't be the only one pregnant," Tori said grinning conspiratorially. Barbara made a face,

"Nuh-uh, not till that one is at least four," she stated, pointing as James ran past, giggling like a maniac, naked and covered in bubbles,

"I see I've come during bath time," Tori remarked as Dick hurried after him,

"James! Get back here!" he yelled, "Do _not_ jump on your bed!" not even stopping to say hello to Tori,

"Thankfully it's not my turn to do it," Barbara remarked, opening the door to the master bedroom,

"So what do you want. Sandals or heels? Flats?" she was digging through her closet to find the fancier shoes she owned. Tori bit her lip mulling over the thought,

"Well…I don't really want everyone to know that I'm pregnant yet. And when I say everyone I mean everyone connected to us through the media and not through family relations,"

"So you want to go with normal footwear that you usually wear for a gala," Barbara stated, "Why come to me then?"

"Well…you have bigger feet, and my ankles are starting to get a little swollen,"

"So you want heel booties or closed toed heels which you do not have that fit at the moment?"

"Exactly," Tori said,

"Here," Barbara said, "But I want them back,"

"Like I'd keep something and not give them back to you,"

"My sweater you wore last Christmas?" Barbara stated, still holding out the shoes for Tori. She took them, a scowl on her face,

"I gave it back to you eventually,"

"Eventually," Barbara said mimicking her voice, "I liked that sweater and wanted to wear it numerous times,"

"At least it's not as bad as Stephanie's boots," Tori muttered, "I had those for a year,"

"Aunt Towi," a little voice said, tugging on her pants. Tori looked down to see James, now dressed in little blue pajamas with trains on them,

"Yes sweetie?" she asked, crouching down slightly for him,

"Daddy said you have a baby in your tummy. Is that true?" Tori grinned,

"Yes it is. Are you excited to get a new little cousin to play with," James nodded his head slowly, as if not sure how excited he actually was,

"But aunt Towi. Do you love the baby?" Tori frowned, glancing at Barbara who shrugged,

"Of course I do!"

"Then why did you eats it?" he stated, lightly patting her stomach. Tori blinked at him while Barbara pressed her lips together to keep from laughing,

"Oh no, I didn't eat the baby,"

"Then why is it in your tummy?"

"Uh…because mommy's have special tummies just for babies," Barbara said quickly, "Why don't you go play with Jonny okay," James smiled brightly and bounded off to play. Once he was gone Barbara burst out laughing,

"Oh my God, I love my kids," she gasped. Tori rolled her eyes,

"What's so funny?" Dick asked as he walked into the room, his clothes still soggy in places from James's bath mayhem,

"Your child just accused me of cannibalism," Tori stated crossing her arms,

"Well it's about time," he replied jokingly,

"Ugh you're impossible!" Tori groaned,

"No I'm hilarious," Dick said, "Did he ask if you ate the baby?"

"Yes," Barbara and Tori said as one,

"Don't worry. One day he'll understand and be totally embarrassed when you bring it up," Dick said,

"Right. I'm gonna go and leave you two to get ready for the Gala tonight,"

"The one that got moved from April to May?" Dick asked, "There are too many to keep straight sometimes,"

"Yes that one. And the only reason it got moved was because of Jason's stupid annoying boss who should've retired three years ago,"

"Can't Bruce make him retire?"

"I have no idea how any of that stuff works, but Jason will probably commit murder if he isn't gone soon,"  
"Great, that'll be fun to cover up," Dick stated rolling his eyes, "Oh!" he exclaimed as if remembering something,

"Speaking of covering things up. There's been no new murders since March," Tori frowned,

"None?"

"None,"

"So it wasn't a serial killer?"

"We don't know why they suddenly stopped. Maybe the guy got bored or he was killed by someone else—,"

"—or he's waiting for something," Tori supplied,

"Or planning for something," Barbara stated, "We'll have to keep an eye out. I'll try and do some security feed hacking and some CCTV hacking. He or she can't stay hidden for long," Tori nodded, frowning in thought. Something was nagging at the back of her mind that she couldn't quite place. With a shrug at what she couldn't place just yet she waved goodbye and headed out the door.

* * *

"Tori, can we please just go," Jason groaned from a dining table chair, "We need to actually get to the event," Tori huffed as she turned to the side in the mirror. She wasn't showing at all yet, but she still didn't want anyone to know or suspect anything because the moment everyone else in the city knew it was the moment all hell would break loose. Phone calls, interviews, critiques of baby names, bombardment of baby and mother products they want to be advertised and bought by other consumers who have nothing better to do than ogle the richest of Gotham's lives. Barbara went through it, Stephanie went through it and Tori would most likely go through it but hopefully not yet,

"I know you don't want anyone else to know but sooner or later they will! Just rip the band-aid off!" Tori rolled her eyes and marched out of the bedroom,

"I don't know if I should wear the red dress or the blue dress," she stated,

"Does it matter?"

"…no, not really," Tori stated,

"You just don't want to go do you?"

"Yeah I _really_ just don't want to go,"

"But I _have_ to go," Jason whined, "And I want someone I actually like there,"

"Oh so you only like me?"

"No trust me I like like you, why else would I have married you?" Tori chuckled,

"I really just want to stay at home with you and Sirius and watch tv," Tori said, walking over to Jason's chair and sitting on his lap, "Wouldn't that be great? Let's just blow this whole thing off!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pouted at him,

"We already blew off four of this years galas. We need to go to this one. Not just because I'm working during it but to keep up appearances,"

"We hardly need to do that. Only Bruce really needs to do that," Tori said, "Please?"

 _"Toria,"_

 _"Jay,"_

"No,"

"Aww," Tori said sadly, "Fine. But I'm only staying a few hours…and I'm only going for the food!" she called to him as he moved to grab her hand bag,

"That's the only reason any of us go," Jason stated, grabbing the car keys. They recently got a four wheeled vehicle after they realized Tori shouldn't and couldn't ride around on a motorcycle while pregnant. Jason had been hesitant to get an actual car until Tori reminded him that he could keep the bike. Soon enough they were heading down to the gala's site at one of Gotham's fanciest hotels.

They valeted the car and walked to the doors, bombarded by cameras and people shouting questions at them. Tori smiled politely and tried not to feel as if her nonexistent baby bump was huge. _They must not know, they must not know, they must not know_ Tori chanted in her head. Jason of course had other plans because he pulled her close and put a hand on her stomach, grinning at the photographers who went crazy. Tori smiled through gritted teeth and once they were inside smacked him repeatedly with her bag,

"What. The. Actual. _Fuck!"_ She hissed with each smack, "I. Specifically. Said. The. Media. Won't. Know. Until. I say so!" she ended with three harsh smacks and a shove on the arm,

"I ripped the bandaid off for you," Jason stated, grinning like a fool,

"Oh you wanted them to know. _Don't_ you lie," Tori growled,

"What I can't be excited about this?" Jason asked, raising his hands to keep Tori from smacking him again,

"What is all the Jason abuse for?" Tim asked coming over to them, a wineglass in hand. He didn't seem as tired as he had been when Ben and Leah were first born but he still had some shadows under his eyes. Twins were tough according to both Tim and Stephanie,

"He basically told everyone outside I was pregnant," she exclaimed,

"Oh my God you're pregnant! Congratulations!" some old lady to Tori's left exclaimed, "Bertha! _Bertha!_ Mrs. Todd is _pregnant!"_ the two old ladies hurried away to tell all their friends and probably literally everyone at the party,

"GAH!" Tori groaned, smacking her hands to her face, "Goddammit," Jason chuckled,

"Okay. I'm going to get to work. See you in a few hours," Tori glared at him as he left,

"Wow…hit by your own bullet," Tim stated,

"Shut up or I'm going to—,"

"—what? Smack me with your handbag?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow at her,

"Yes actually!" Tori stated raising her arm,

"I'd keep your blood pressure down Tor. Especially if you're wasting it on hitting my husband," Stephanie said walking over to them. Tori froze in her motion and instead grinned, rolling her eyes and giving her friend a hug,

"Now lets do something fun!" Stephanie declared, "Judging everyone else here silently and watching drama unfold!" Arm in arm they pranced off leaving Tim shaking his head at their antics.

* * *

"Drinking the blood of thine enemies I see?" A voice whispered in Tori's ear. She grinned,

"Oh if only. This is just fruit punch," She told Jason who was standing in the shadow of the pillar she was leaning on keeping an eye on the event, "How is babysitting everyone going?" she asked,

"Generally boring,"

"What do you want the gala to get attacked?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow, "With the mother of your child attending?"

"Not funny Toria," Jason growled,

"Sorry. Too much sugar," Tori stated, swishing the champagne glass fill with bright red liquid, "Are you hiding from your boss?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. He was wearing a suit but she knew there were various weapons concealed beneath each fold and pocket,

"Nah. He's making his own rounds. I just wanted to have some company,"

"Aw, you miss me?" she asked,

"Sure, whatever you say Toria," she let out a small chuckle,

"Well you'll be lonely for a little bit longer tonight. I'm heading home soon. I'm exhausted and my feet are killing me,"

"Are you taking the car?"

"Nope. Dick's giving me a ride," Tori replied, "But I'll wait up for you," she said giving him a sensual smile,

"Vicky," a voice said off to Tori's right. She jumped, her drink sloshing onto the floor,

"Paxton," Tori deadpanned, "What a pleasant surprise," she could feel Jason shift closer to her. Paxton didn't see Jason behind the pillar she leaned against,

"It has been a while hasn't it?" he said,

"It has been a perfect amount of time," Tori stated, "Taken over your father's company I see,"

"Yes. We're very successful at the moment,"

"That's great," Tori said not interested. She didn't know why he came over to her but with Paxton and the rest of the Powers family nothing is ever clear,

"I've heard rumors that you are pregnant. I wanted to say congratulations,"

"Uh. Thanks," Tori said. Unsure of what his statement meant. She didn't like him and he knew that. He wouldn't actually come over to her about anything unless he thought there was something beneficial in it all, "Listen, Paxton. I don't know what you think you'll get out of coming over here and being nice to me but—,"

"—but nothing. I am simply expressing my excitement for your first child. You must be happy. I didn't come over here for anything. No need to be so paranoid,"

"I am…but, you know what. Never mind. Thank you," she said smiling tightly. With a smile much too smirky for her taste he walked away. She could see a few people stare after him but she didn't really think they cared,

"That was weird," Jason stated,

"It was," she replied, "And I don't like that." Even so. For the remainder of the night all thoughts or concerns of Paxton never crossed her mind again.

* * *

A/N: I don't know where that Paxton thing came from, I kinda wanted some sort of interaction of Tori with Jason hiding out and doing security and the last little bit appeared. This may or may not be expanded upon later in the story. You knows. Hope you liked this chapter!

Most of the next few chapters will be snapshots of a sort taking place month by month and such.

As always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Nobody's Weapon on Friday and Things of the Future on Monday!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! Hope you've had a wonderful set of holidays and break.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 19

Tori pranced into the kitchen, a broad smile on her face. Jason was at the stove cooking eggs for them, some bread was in the toaster as well. It was Saturday and they didn't have to do anything for work. Well, Tori had to make the final for her classes. It was weird how the school year was almost up. Damian would be graduating, all of her students would either leave her or move up to the computer science class. It was always a bit sad to see her students go, she was sure they probably didn't feel the same way or particularly think that way towards any of their teachers, but she'd see them grow and change in a way they'd never notice. She'd seen how they struggled and what they did to overcome that, she saw them learn and understand. She was there for all that change even if it didn't seem present to them. Tori felt she knew them better because she taught them and shaped them a bit herself. Maybe they'll never use what she taught them ever again but sometimes what is taught isn't just in the curriculum. Some of her students stayed after regularly for help or questions and she'll miss them especially,

"Guess what?" she asked, skipping over and stopping next to Jason at the stove,

"What?" he asked, raking a spatula through the eggs to break them up,

"I gained five pounds," she replied smiling,

"Isn't that what women don't want to happen?" Jason asked, clearly unsure of how to respond to that. Tori rolled her eyes,

"Well no one wants to gain weight really, but that's unavoidable if you're pregnant. I'm just happy because it means the baby is growing!"

"Of course it's growing," Jason stated placing the spatula down and faced her, crossing his arms, "You've been weighing yourself everyday for the past week. What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just happy the baby is—," Tori stopped herself and bit her lip,

"Is what?" Jason asked, not glaring exactly but his gaze bore into hers,

"—Is okay. Good, healthy. Everything along those lines," she stated, crossing her own arms as if to comfort herself. She'd been worrying about the baby ever since she'd came back from being the Court's captive again. She'd never exactly voiced her worry. Everything was fine. Dr. Leslie confirmed that. This was about something different and clearly Jason could tell,

"Why wouldn't he or she be? Dr. Leslie said everything was fine. She showed us that everything was fine,"

"It's…nothing. It's silly,"

"Tell me Toria. I want to help,"

"It's something William said when I was yet again at the Court's headquarters," Tori stated,

"What was it?" Jason asked, he frowned and Tori could tell he was gritting his teeth. Any mention of her great-grandfather had him going into a silent storm of rage. She didn't blame Jason for that, she hated him as well. Especially for putting her in a situation where she needed to make deals with him to ensure the safety of her child,

"He said: ' _That child has probably died and been resurrected a numerous amount of times inside you,'_ " her lips seemed to wobble even as she said it, it was so horrible to even think about let alone say out loud, "That's why my abilities are gone…the Electrum goes into keeping the fetus alive. And I just didn't really feel it moving and I needed to make sure that he or she was still growing and I kept think about that so that's why I did that. I needed to know that everything was going the way it was supposed to," Jason didn't say anything for a moment. Maybe he was also thinking of another reason Tori had been constantly worrying. They'd both experienced death. Neither one pleasant and to think that their child, not even born yet, had gone through just that was horrifying. And not just once. _Over_ and _over_ again? Maybe the baby won't remember that once they are born and start to grow up, but having that on your conscious and being unable to prevent such a thing as that child's parent is awful,

"I know…I really do know…why that would worry you," Jason said, he bit his own lip as if thinking of what to say, "But the doctor says it's okay. And William is a liar, he likes to play mind games. The point is you should be taking care of yourself the best way you possibly can and don't worry about the bad unless it legitimately happens. There are plenty of things that can go wrong, and worrying about them won't help. It's horrible. We both know that. No one who has experienced death would wish it upon someone else…least of all their child, but that's not happening. Don't even think of that because if you do William wins. He's getting into your head. Don't let him,"

"He's been winning a lot hasn't he," Tori stated, "He got me to turn into a Talon, he got me to kill for him, he got me to make a deal with him…I'm technically back in the Court's service because of him,"

"Well don't let him win on this account. He's trying to scare you," Jason went back to stirring the eggs that were starting to look a little overdone and weirdly clumpy. The toaster binged and Tori moved to get the pieces out…this time carefully because she can in fact be injured by really hot surfaces now,

"Do you think it will be enough?" Tori asked,

"What will be enough?"

"Serving as his heir for those four nights?"

"I think it will be. We have a plan now. We have an in. We will take down the Court," Jason stated, holding out the two plates for their pieces of toast. With a small but sly grin of agreement, Tori tossed the toast on the plates and sat down for breakfast.

* * *

"I can't do this," Tori groaned, "Why did I think this was a good idea!" She sat at the dining table the next night. The remnants of dinner were in the kitchen waiting to be cleaned up but Tori and Jason were still at the table. Jason was snickering at her and she glowered back at him in return,

"You're the one that wanted to eat it!" Jason stated, gesturing to the bowl,

"I—no, I do not want to eat this. The baby is making me crave this! There's a difference,"

"I don't think that's how it works," Tori glared at him,

"No uterus no opinion," she snapped. He raised his hands up in surrender,

"Just eat the ice cream Tori,"

"But it's chocolate!" Tori cried,

"You wanted this!" Jason exasperated, "This is what you wanted, you specifically said chocolate ice cream. I asked you ten times and you threw a knife at me after the tenth time and said…and I quote 'Yes I want the mother-fucking bloody chocolate ice cream now mush and get it!' So you are eating that whole entire bowl,"

"But it's—,"

"—yes I know it's chocolate!" Jason said, "But you need to get over that, really. This is not a chocolate chip cookie," Tori snapped her head back up at him,

"Do not bring up cookies ever again," she growled at him, then, "Are you recording this!?"

"I need evidence that you actually ate chocolate for the first time in six years," he stated, "I also need to show our future kids how their mommy overcame her fear of a flavor,"

"Don't mock me," Tori said crossing her arms, "I don't make you walk around carrying a crowbar,"

"Okay. That's harsh. Chocolate didn't kill you,"

"It almost did!"

"Key word _almost_ ,"

"Also the crow bar didn't kill you, the explosion did,"

"Okay, let's back track before we say something we regret,"

" _You_ started this!" Tori stabbed her spoon in his general direction,

"And I will force feed you that ice cream, c'mon Tori. It's been six years! Don't you miss it?"

"No," she deadpanned,

"Really?"

"...Yes,"

"Even in ice cream form?"

"Jason stop it,"

"Just try a spoonful,"

"No,"

"I drove all the way into the city at eleven at night for this stuff,"

"Don't be mad at me, you didn't stock up the freezer,"

"I didn't do the groceries this week,"

"Well I never want chocolate anything,"

"Well you want it now!"

"Argh! Fine. I'll have a spoonful of ice cream," Tori declared. Spearing the sweet treat with her spoon,

"Oh please you wouldn't actually do this if you didn't want to. You so want this ice cream. You do miss chocolate,"

"Again, I am craving this. This is for the baby," Tori replied, "Do you want me to eat this or not?"

"Just eat it," she took a deep breath and brought the spoon closer to her mouth. Just as she was about to put it in her mouth she tossed the spoon back on the table,

"I can't!" she moaned, "I can't do it! I'll get sick. I know it!" Jason let out a groan,

"Tori. You haven't had chocolate in six years. I think that reaction has passed by now,"

"It's psychological! It'll come back no matter what,"

"If you believe something is psychological then of course it'll come back to that. Just eat the ice cream,"

"I _am_ going to eat that ice cream," Tori said firmly, "I can do it," she sat there, and Jason raised his eyebrow expectantly,

"Any day now,"

"Okay you know what…" she started with a growl. She took a huge spoon full and shoved it in her mouth,

"Yeah, you did. So…how do you feel?"

"Just fine," Tori muttered, taking another bite,

"See! I told you, you're fine,"

"Maybe it just went right through me to the baby," Tori said,

"I don't think that's how that works," Jason said,

"No uterus no opinion,"

"Do _you_ even know how it works?" Tori shoved another spoonful in her mouth and glared at him,

"Whatever. I'm going to start cleaning up,"

"Have fun!" she said as he left,

"You better come help me!"

"I'm enjoying my first bit of chocolate for the first time in six years. I'm savoring this!" she called back. She waited and heard him mumble something. Usually she'd be able to hear him. At the moment she could not,

" _What_ was that?" no reply, "That's what I thought." she called over to him. Smirking as she took another bite of chocolate ice cream.

* * *

A/N: I've been wanting to do the chocolate ice cream moment for a while now, it just took sometime getting to it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since these chapters are snapshots of Tori's nine months pregnant that's why what William said didn't really appear in previous chapters. Once Those nine months are over, I will get back to more story type chapters rather than random and spastic moments. In the meantime I really really really need FEEDBACK. I don't know if anyone is really reading this and enjoying it. I'd like to know your opinions because frankly writing this story is getting harder and I feel I was a bit ambitious to go to a fourth story that goes into the future.

At the beginning I had ideas that led up into Batman Beyond. I had the ending already planned out, but getting there is much harder and I might have to skip to certain moments that are important with the plot. I won't do the whole snapshot nine months thing again if Tori and Jason have any more children[;)] I'm just doing it because it's their first. I hope to get all the ideas I had written, but I'd also like feedback, I don't want to put energy into a story that no one likes. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Nobody's Weapon updated on Friday and Things of the Future on Monday!

Thanks for reading! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for this getting posted a little late. I didn't have kickboxing this morning so I got to sleep in. Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 20

Tori paced as she talked to Liam over the phone,

"How is Cameron doing?" she asked, Sirius followed her back and forth as she weaved her way between the dining table, the living room couch and the coffee table there,

"He's fine," Liam said, "He's eating more, sleeping more, talking more. We got him some new clothes and shoes. It's great, he's fine,"

"But…?" Tori prompted,

"There is no but," Liam replied,

"You sounded like there was a but," Tori stated, "There is always a but somewhere with us,"

"Don't be so cynical," Liam stated, "He is fine. He is currently sleeping on the couch,"

"Oh, so it's that kind of but," Tori stated smirking slightly, "He's annoying you,"

"Well It's been six months Tori. And I know that because that's all you ever say nowadays—'Oh I'm six months pregnant. I have cankles. It sucks!'—He needs to do something," Tori frowned and stopped to look down at her feet. They weren't that bad…but she kept rolling them when she walked around,

"Then tell him that,"

"And get yelled at. No thank you. He's a youth, they're the worst kind,"

"You're a baby," Tori said, "He's your brother, not a monster," Liam made an exasperated sound on the other end,

"Why don't you tell him to do something. Go back to school, study abroad, do a summer program…something!"

"Does he have enough credits to graduate?" Tori asked, placing a hand an her bulging belly at feeling a light kick and smiling,

"I don't know,"

"Okay Liam. I get the feeling that you aren't even talking to him," Tori replied, "Just ask him. Then give suggestions. He could intern at STAR Labs. That will give him something to do. Or I'm sure Bruce will let him do something at the office. Just tell him it's time to get back to normal life. Or better yet get Ali to talk to him. I know she decided to stay in London for the summer, but you could get her on the phone. She and Cameron are closer in age so it will seem like a friend talking to a friend not a parent demanding work to be done,"

"I'll see if I can get a hold of her," Liam amended after a long pause of thought, "How are you feeling?"

"Me and my cankles are doing fine thank you very much," Tori stated tartly,

"Oh my cankles comment annoyed you huh?" Liam stated,

"Very much," Tori replied,

"Well at least you aren't crying about it,"

"I have only cried once…and that was when my pop tart popped out of the toaster and onto the floor where Sirius ate it,"

"Once so far," Liam stated, there was a smirk in his tone. He found the mood swing stories hilarious,

"Oh shut up," Tori snapped, Sirius bopped her knee with his nose. He was getting really big and had to bend over to do it. Tori suspected he did it only because he remembered doing it when he was littler and scratched right behind the ears every time. Tori did just that for the wolf and he would've grinned if he could,

"You're not worried about anything? There are only three months to go. Do you have a crib, bottles, clothes? Are you even having a baby shower? I mean aren't you a little bit worried it will come out a Talon?" Tori rolled her eyes,

"Talons aren't born we're made," Tori stated. A pause, "Yes…like vampires," she replied, rolling her eyes yet again,

"And we're doing all of that soon. Just not right now,"

"Sure. Leave it for last minute,"

"Remember your wedding?" Tori stated, an evil smile on her face,

"You said you wouldn't bring that up!"

"Well you pissed me off. It's not my fault you forgot to order food, flowers and someone to marry the two of you. You're lucky I fixed all that, so don't be all snotty 'oh so you're leaving it to the last minute' with me,"

"Okay. Well…I'll let you know how everything turns out. Stay emotionally stable. Bye!" with that he hung up. Tori rolled her eyes and tossed the phone on the couch. Maybe she did over react a bit. But Liam's reaction was hilarious. She hoped that Cameron would do better…and Ali choosing to stay in London was a bit odd. She always came down to Gotham for the summer. Maybe she ought to give her a call. Or ask Damian if he's heard from her finally since he seemed miffed that he hadn't been contacted by her. With a small frown she picked up the phone yet again.

* * *

"That little shit," Tori growled, crossing her arms, "He didn't answer on purpose. He is so lucky I'm _not_ his teacher anymore," she sat on the couch, lounged on it really. her legs bent over Jason who was sitting near her,

"You don't know that," he stated,

"I do. He knows something and he's not telling me,"

"I'm sure Ali is fine,"

"You don't know that. And I called her three times," she stated, trying to smack him on the shoulder from her lounging position but fell short,

"She's probably asleep, call in the afternoon tomorrow,"

"I'm worried. I can't help that I'm worried,"

"Don't get so worked up,"

"You know whenever someone says that to someone they get worked up," she nearly growled back,

"Okay, let's think of something else,"

"Like what?" Tori stated, then let out a small gasp of breath, "Ow. That was a hard kick," she put her hand to the side of her stomach. Jason smirked,

"See that's what you get for getting worked up,"

"Hardy har har," Tori stated, rolling her eyes. Jason grinned even more an put a hand on her belly, waiting for another small foot or finger to bounce against his hand,

"We haven't thought of any names," he stated,

"True," Tori stated, moving his hand to the other side where there was a kick, "But we have time,"

"You must have some ideas,"

"Oh so I have to think of everything?"

"I get veto power,"

"Alright," Tori stated, "I like the name Jacob for a boy, you know keep the J name theme going,"

"That's decent. No one in the family has another J name other than Dick's kids…so I don't think it will be that confusing,"

"Only decent? Really?" Tori said, scowling at him, "Fine then. What do _you_ have in mind?"

"Caleb,"

"I like that one…Terrance?"

"Nope, no way. That sounds like a name Bruce would call someone," Jason snorted,

"Okay, no to that name. Ben?"

"No, there's already a Ben in our family. Jessica for a girl?"

"I like that…I also like Violet,"

"Tyler?"

"Too little kiddie, he's going to grow up eventually,"

"Okay then, how about Trevor…or Evelyn…I like that one a lot,"

"Matthew is good too,"

"Oh my God. So many names. I can't decide,"

"It's not that many. Some people create huge long lists,"

"Yeah but we have plenty of time to choose,"

"We have to think of a middle name too,"

"Can't we just skip those? I mean now they're pretty much optional,"

"Not really, pretty much everyone has a middle name," Tori stated, raising an eyebrow, "What if our kid gets upset that he doesn't have one,"

"Who would get upset over that?"

"It's our future kid, he or she is a _kid_ , they get upset over lots of silly things,"

"Logan?"

"I like it," Tori stated thoughtfully, gently patting her belly, "Can we get food soon? I'm really really hungry,"

"You have three cupcakes a few hours ago,"

"They were mini ones," Tori replied defensively,

"Okay. Let's go out to eat. I'm not in the mood to cook,"

"Oh! Can we go to Big Belly Burger? I love that place!"

"You hate that place,"

"I love it now! Let's go!" Tori stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her out the door.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you liked that chapter! If you'd like to mention which name you like the most please do. I sort of have an idea but I'm open to different ideas for names. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next chapter on Monday; Nobody's Weapon on Friday!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 21

"Are you sure you guys can do this?" Stephanie asked, a frown marring her features. She was wearing a dress and for the first time in a while heels. Diamond earrings adorned her ears and her hair was up in a nice elegant bun held by a glittering clip. Stephanie and Tim were long overdue for a date night and since Dick and Barbara already had two kids to keep up with, adding twins onto their plate would be too much. Bruce and Damian had patrol that night, while Alfred would be coordinating comms so they would not be able to care for the babies either. A babysitter would work but she canceled on them last minute,

"We will be fine," Tori assured her, shifting Ben onto her hip. He grinned up at her and grabbed onto her necklace, playing with it and ignoring the adults,

"Okay. I'm just making sure. I don't want to stress you out,"

"Please. I've babysat Dick's children, I can handle anything," Tori said, "We have a pack n' play, toys, a highchair…I mean we are expecting so we have a lot of stuff already set up,"

"I know. I'm just nervous," Stephanie said, "I'm sure you've got this though. They are crawling a bit and teething so here are some teething rings and stuff for them to chew on if they need it. It's also the diaper bag so…have fun with that when nature calls,"

"And call us if anything goes wrong," Tim stated, trying to pry Leah's hand off of his tie,

"We got it Replacement. We can handle this," Jason said coming over from locking Sirius in his cage. Even though they had been training the wolf to play nice with others, he still bit far too much for comfort and had the tendency to jump on people. Excitable wolves and babies did not mix. Tim glared at Jason and only hesitated slightly as he handed Leah off to him,

"Oh please Tim. I'm not going to spike her into the ground like a football!" Jason exasperated,

"Could've fooled me," Tim muttered as he and Steph headed back to their car,

"What's up his butt," Jason growled,

"Well you have tried to kill specifically him multiple times," Tori stated, "That's bound to create mistrust in a guy. And putting that baby in the same sentence as spike into the ground like a football is something you definitely do not say to a parent leaving their kid in your care," Jason didn't say anything, just glared lightly at her and moved back into the house.

* * *

Jason slouched on the couch, clearly upset about something. The kids were playing with a bunch of toys in sight of both Jason and Tori herself, but she could tell Jason wasn't really into watching the twins,

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently Bruce wants me out tonight,"

"I thought Damian was out specifically because you said you were staying in for tonight,"

"He was, but get this: Damian skipped patrol,"

"What!" Tori exclaimed, "Damian…Damian Wayne as in Robin _skipped_ patrol?"

"Yeah and Bruce is _pissed_ ,"

"I can understand why. Gotham is a big city and he's not as young as he used to be. Does anyone know where he is?"

"He left a video message. He took the private jet to Europe. The League of Assassins have been pretty active in that area and he's going to investigate. He knew that Bruce would never let him go back to the League or go anywhere near his mother—at least not since the whole bounty incident—so he didn't say anything. He's in for hell when he gets back," Jason replied,

"Wow. He's unpredictable sometimes. I didn't see that coming. So what's the problem?"

"I promised to help you with the kids…I can't just leave you with them," Tori had to smile at that before putting a hand on his arm,

"And as sweet as that is when this little nugget is born we're going to have to switch off who goes out at night and who doesn't because I am about one hundred and ten percent sure that neither one of us are going to give up our night life. Same as Dick and Barbara. Go Jason, I can handle these two. Besides it's good practice,"

"Are you sure? I feel bad leaving you like this,"

"Just go fight some thugs," Tori insisted giving him a shove towards the window. With a grin Jason leapt up to his feet and hurried to change into his gear before emerging with his red helmet and leaping off the balcony and into the night beyond. Tori watched him go with a content smile on her face before it slid into a frown. Damian was going all the way to Europe, for the League of Assassins…something big must be underway if he was going all the way there to deal with it. The more Tori thought about it the more her mind jumped back to June, the last few weeks of school before Damian—and the majority of her advanced topics computer science students, the rest were underclassmen it wasn't an exclusive class as long as you had taken the prerequisite courses before comp-sci—graduated. It brought her to him asking about Ali and realizing that she hadn't heard from her in a while…she hadn't heard from her in a very long while. Tori glanced at the clock, it was nine-thirty…she had to try and get the kids to sleep soon…and it was way too early for Ali to be awake. Tori would have to wait for tomorrow to call her sister and make sure she was okay. She had a sinking suspicion that Damian leaving for Europe—which was so near England, and in a sense near Ali—and dealing with a possible threat from the League of Assassins were connected. She needed to do something…at least call Damian and demand answers but a cry from one of the twins pulled her suspicion from her mind as she got up to make sure they were okay.

A few hours later she was walking around bouncing both babies on her hip trying to get them to calm down enough to go to sleep. It seemed like whenever she put one down the other would start crying. Everything had seemed fine until she tried to put them to bed. Now they were wailing and screaming and Tori was on the verge of tears herself. She contemplated calling Tim and Stephanie but didn't want to interrupt them on their night out. In fact she didn't want to call anyone. She would be a parent in a few months and she could get two babies to calm down enough to sleep on her own. Eventually though she broke down. Maneuvering herself into a better position to reach the phone she called Jason instead. Even though they weren't usually allowed to have phones on patrol, Jason had never stuck to that rule. Especially now that Tori was pregnant and nearing the eight month range where she could possibly have the baby early,

"Toria what is it?" he asked as soon as he answered,

"The babies will not go to sleep," Tori stated, she felt ashamed at how shrill her voice sounded. It was like she was freaking out for no reason, but she was sure the kids wails could be heard through the phone,

"Have you tried just putting them down and letting them cry for a little bit? Kids do that on purpose if they know their parents aren't in the house,"

"They're eight months old! I don't think they know how to do that!" Tori yelled,

"Okay. Calm down. I'm just giving you suggestions,"

"I know. I do! It's just…they've been crying for hours now and I don't know if it's because of something with them or if it's something that has to do with me and if they can't stand me then—," Tori realized she was blabbering and blubbering as well. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't even know why she was crying. She dealt with situations far worse than this with Jon and Jamie,

"Tori deep breaths. If you're calm they'll be calmer. I'm heading back,"

"Thank you!" Tori sighed, relief in her voice. A few minutes later a tap on the window sounded and Tori set the twins in the pack n' plays before opening the balcony doors for Jason. He marched into the room and looked over at the two crying babies,

"I think I kind of came up with a solution on the way back," Jason said as he lifted Ben out of one pack n' play and placed him next to his sister in the other. He immediately stopped crying, as did Leah and they both blinked their electric blue eyes sleepily as they settled down nestled together like two peas in a pod,

"How did you think of that off the top of your head?" Tori whispered, surprised by the sudden silence,

"They're twins," Jason said shrugging, "It just made sense to me. In my opinion Blondie should get them to sleep in their own crib but it's not up to me,"

"Oh my God I love you," Tori said turning and hugging Jason, "I'm going to be the worst mother ever,"

"Nah. You're going to be a great mom. One bad night doesn't hold judgement for the rest of your life. You'll be fine, it's me you got to worry about,"

"Not a chance. We'll work this out, together. We're a packaged deal," Tori stated with a grin. Jason rolled his eyes but put an arm around her as they made sure the twins were sleeping soundly as they waited for Tim and Steph to come pick them up for the night.

* * *

Damian dispatched of the final set of assassins guarding the entryway to an elaborate townhouse in Paris and kicked the doors open. It was a seven hour flight, even on a private plane, and he was going to get the punishment of a lifetime when he got home. Damian was cranky, tired and in need of a drink now that he was on a country where he could legally obtain one. But the matter at hand had to be dealt with first. Just digging around back in Gotham wasn't going to do anything. He needed answers. His mother claimed to have nothing to do with the kidnapping attempts made on Ali, and there had been many. The stupid girl had lied over the phone when they talked all those months ago. The League had a sudden interest in Alison and Damian wanted to know why.

He stomped down the hallway, swords drawn and ready for any kind of attack. He was on his own now, no father to tell him how lethal he could be. But he needn't have bothered. There in the living room with an obscenely large fireplace roaring behind the large plushy and comfortable looking chairs, sipping tea calmly sat a woman with long brown hair and dark green eyes,

"Mother," Damian growled, his eyes narrowed at her relaxed posture his swords not wavering from their position,

"My Damian, how you've grown since last I saw you." Was all Talia Al Ghul stated in answer.

* * *

A/N: hoped you liked that chapter. Sorry it got posted a little later in the day, I didn't have it set up to post right away this morning like I usually do. Hopefully the line breaks didn't make this chapter too choppy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Next chapter on Monday and Nobody's Weapon will be posted on Friday!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Sorry I put this up a little bit late! Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 22

Damian stared levelly at his mother. His eyes narrowed. She sat like she expected him to come, yet her body posture showed that she was surprised he was here. Was that surprise caused because she worried he knew what she had planned…that she hid some scheme up her sleeve…or was the surprise genuine. She stared back, neither of them made a move or spoke a word. They stood frozen, but ready to spring at even the slightest hint of movement or trouble,

"Why?" Damian demanded,

"Why what?" Talia asked, the corners of her mouth tugging down. Perhaps she had thought this visit was a pleasant one afterall,

"Why are you so obsessed with kidnapping her?" Damian growled,

"My darling boy, you are going to have to be a bit more specific when accusing me of kidnapping someone," Talia stated, putting her teacup down on the end table beside her chair. She moved to rise but Damian took a step forward and growled,

"Don't you dare," Talia stopped in her movement and rolled her eyes as she sat back down,

"You have become so dramatic during your stay with your father,"

"It is not a _stay_ mother, I _live_ with him," Damian couldn't help but snap,

"Whatever you say dear, but I understand that he is not with you," a smirk played on her lips. Damian only tightened his grip on his sword before replying,

"I didn't come here to banter or discuss familial issues,"

"Then what have you come here for?"

"Why are you so insistent in kidnapping Alison Crowne?" Damian demanded yet again. Deciding using her name would emit a response. Talia raised an eyebrow. She seemed…confused…not the reaction he was expecting but it was something easily faked,

"I believe you have been misinformed Damian. The League of Assassins has no qualms with the Crownes. We haven't even been operating in or near Gotham," Talia stated dismissively. Damian frowned further. Alison had been in Hong Kong, not in Gotham…his mother would have known that…but again, she could be lying. Even so, Damian wasn't getting any hint of a lie from his mother's behavior, tone or posture. There were no tells and that was impossible,

"Then your assassins have gone rogue," Damian growled, pulling a pile of photos he'd snagged from security camera's in Hong Kong. The assassins that had tried to grab Alison wore exactly what League assassins wore, they had the same weapons as well. He slid them over to his mother's chair and watched warily as she bent to pick them up. Her expression darkened as she looked through them,

"They are not League of Assassin members," Talia declared, she held up a photo, one Damian had enhanced to make it clearer, "They bear no brand on their left hand," Domain almost cursed out loud. He had not noticed that…a foolish mistake. There was a pause before Damian spoke again,

"I am…sorry, for the intrusion mother," he stated, sheathing his sword, "I'll be going," he turned to leave,

"Not so fast my son," Talia stated, "You still have no answers to your questions, and I have a copy-cat League of Assassins ruining our name," he turned back to face his smirking mother,

"I just came to confirm my suspicion,"

"And now have more questions than answers,"

"So?" he demanded, her smile only grew, "what are you scheming mother,"

"Why would they be interested in a Crowne? We do not know much about them other than one had married into your family. What would this fake League of Assassins be so interested in to use one of the siblings against the other," Damian gritted his teeth. Refusing to say anything even though his mind flashed to Tori, who was a Talon that held the gift his grandfather had been searching for since he first discovered the Lazarus Pit: near immortality. If the League of Assassins, and worse—his grandfather, found out about this fact they wouldn't rest until they had all the Electrum they desired. And the Court of Owls would reveal or give their secrets to no one. It would be war, all in Gotham…centered around the Crownes,

"I don't know," he lied, "But I plan to find out,"

"I plan to find out too. What do you say we track down these fake cowardly assassins together?"

"I—," Damian started,

"Not a moment to lose, who is to say they don't already have your dear _friend_ Alison," it was true Damian hadn't heard from her in a while…but he had reason to believe she was in London and safe—well relatively safe. Even so…two was better than one when facing assassins…and it would give him answers,

"Fine. But if I see any evidence that this is a trap…you'll regret it," Damian sneered. Talia's grin set him on edge as she rose and followed him out the door.

* * *

"He still isn't back yet?" Tori asked Bruce, who sat at his desk a stack of papers in front of him. He was actually working so he was actually trying to keep his mind off of something. Tori learned to understand the habits of the enigma that was Bruce Wayne. He stopped what he was writing and glared up at her, the few grey streaks present in his hair flashed in the lighting of the room,

"How did you get in here?" he asked. Ignoring the inquiry of the whereabouts of Damian. Tori cocked her head at him,

"Um…the door?" she stated, pointing to the double doors leading to his office,

"Good. Just making sure,"

"Bruce…I'm eight months pregnant…I can't exactly climb however many stories there are between your office and the ground and get in through the window," Bruce was quiet for a moment,

"I keep forgetting that,"

"It's kinda hard to forget," Tori stated dryly, putting a hand to her stomach,

"I have five grandchildren…that's so many,"

"Wait till Damian gets married, then you'll really have biological grandchildren," Tori stated,

"Why are you really here?" he asked, "I know it's not to discuss Damian,"

"I was wondering if I could possibly—,"

"—no,"

"What! I didn't even get to finish what I said,"

"It was going to be nightly related and you can't do anything in your condition," he said, going back to his paperwork,

"I can do stuff on the computers," Tori stated, "You let Barbara do it!"

"That was a mistake," Bruce stated, "The stress of dealing with not only our communication but coordination to make sure we get to where we need to be on time and efficiently is not good for the safety of the mother and the baby,"

"Nothing bad happened,"

"She almost went into labor too early," Bruce stated, "Dick wouldn't talk to me for a week,"

"But she didn't,"

"No," Bruce said again. Tori groaned out a sigh,

"Fine…I'll go over old and cold cases only. No computers. Can I do that?"

"No," Bruce stated, "No nightly activity related stuff. Doctor's orders,"

"You're not a doctor!"

"But I know several who would all agree with me. And they will not hesitate to write a note with enough scary information to get you to actually listen to me,"

"I'm bored!" Tori said, "Just let me do something!" Bruce opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted,

"Tori? What are you doing here?" It was Jason. Tori pursed her lips and plastered a smile onto her face as she turned to face him,

"I am here asking Bruce for a favor,"

"Oh. What favor is it that you can't discuss over the phone?" Jason asked, crossing his arms. Bruce had gotten up to hand off some of the paper's to his secretary outside the door before walking over to where they were standing,

"She wants to work during our nightly activities again," Jason's expression darkened,

"You're supposed to be on bed rest," he stated flatly, though there was an underlying stern tone. Bruce's expression turned thunderous,

"She didn't tell me that,"

"Would you let her even if she wasn't?" Jason demanded,

"No," both Bruce and Tori stated, though she said it more bitter,

"You can't blame me! I'm so bored cooped up in the house," she stated,

"But it's doctor's orders,"

"Talon doctor's orders," Tori growled,

"I think Danbury would be more than experienced in this kind of stuff," Jason stated,

"Ugh…fine. But…send me some files…photos…things to sew—something!" Tori said to Bruce, "I can do that all right from bed," Bruce and Jason shared a glance,

"Fine. But you need to head home now," Jason said,

"I'll call Alfred to pick you up,"

"I drove here," Tori said,

"I'll drive the car back," Bruce stated, "Get home and get some rest," Tori rolled her eyes as she started for the doors,

"It's almost November Tori, it's cold outside," Jason reminded her,

"I'm anti-Talon right now. The cold doesn't bother me as much," she replied, as she slammed the door shut slightly behind her. Sure, bed rest was probably the best thing for her right now, she'd been horribly bored and like her cousin she needed to do something. Perhaps calling would have been easier and gone better but she needed to stretch her legs,

"Don't worry baby. You're worth it," she said to her bulging stomach, a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Next chapter on Monday and Nobody's Weapon will be updated on Friday!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, I started this chapter a little later than I intended and it's really long...so I hope you all enjoy the heck out of it! I am concerned that some parts don't really make sense though-so I'll be re-reading it after I post and try to work out any kinks and then I'll re-upload the chapter at a later date(if there is one). I re-read it once before officially posting it, but some things may have slipped by. Let me know in the comments if you find anything wanky or have any questions!

Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing(I accidentally typed it as: dickclaimer...whoops!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 23

Damian crouched in the cover of trees as far away from his mother as he could. She had wanted to bring some of her own elite guard with her on their 'mission' but he had refused any help from her organization. Not only did he distrust them, but he didn't want Alison thinking he went through all the trouble of asking his mother for help to find her—even if that wasn't the case to begin with of course. Even so he glared at the rather spectacular manor house on the countryside of London. He had no idea why Alison was down here. But all paper-trails and credit card usage indicated that she was here. He'd seen her rather annoying uncle Arthur wandering around the house but hadn't gone near enough to see if Alison was there.

They had seen several of the copy-cat assassins camped out nearby, apparently Arthur and Alison had come here recently and they'd followed on foot after them. He and Talia had ten out a few of the assassin camps as they made their way to the location they had now, but there were others hidden about. Now aware they had someone on their tail who didn't like people stalking one of their own. He didn't know why this group was so specifically insistent on capturing only Ali. There were plenty of other people to kidnap in Tori's family…they could have probably kidnapped Tori herself right now for whatever they were planning, she was pregnant afterall. It occurred to Damian that maybe the Todd brat had been born already, the due date had passed as he and his mother were searching for Alison and the fake League of Assassins.

It didn't seem like anyone but Arthur was in the house, but Damian didn't want to barge in without some kind of sign or reason as to why he was there and if Alison was or not. He didn't know why Arthur would be out here and not Alison, she was a senior in college now she didn't need to be everywhere her guardian was,

"Let's go," Damian hissed, "She's not here,"

"I am not here for anyone but those fake assassins, Little one," Talia stated, "And there are still some others out here," she pointed to the roof. There was one assassin clad in black edging along the shingled rooftop,

"I need to know who they are and what they think they're doing," Talia stated, "We got rid of the others, but there could be more and this one will lead me right to them," she started to move towards the grounds of the manor,

"Mother, wait—," Damian cut himself off as the door to the manor opened and Alison stepped out. She was carrying an apple in one hand and a book in the other. It had been a while since he'd last seen her, she didn't look any different but she had cut her hair. It was shorter, reaching just above her shoulders. She moved towards where he and Talia crouched frozen, her apple half raised for a bite as the assassin above leapt down behind her. She whirled around a cry of surprise escaping her mouth. Damian was running before he fully thought of doing it. And he threw the dagger without even realizing he had one in his hand or that he decided to do it. The assassin fell to the ground, a blade sticking out of his throat. Alison whirled around again, apple raised as if about to throw it in defense,

"Damian?" she exclaimed,

"Alison," Damian stated, frowning at the man bleeding out on the ground, "I think I'm going to blame mother for that one,"

"What?" Ali stated,

"Never mind. Why the hell are you and your uncle out here? Everyone back home is worried sick! You didn't call since you returned from your trip to Hong Kong saying you'd be staying in London and I thought—,"

"—you thought what?" she asked, a smirk on her face,

"—well…I thought…the League of Assassins had gotten you," he finished lamely,

"Well they haven't, and I'm fine. There's no cell service down here. I told Arthur to call everyone for me and let them know I made it back here alright,"

"Where is here,"

"It's the family manor. Somehow Arthur managed to get it back into his possession and I was helping him move everything to here," Ali shrugged, "I figured it would throw whoever's after me off my trail…guess it didn't work,"

"And you didn't think to tell everyone?"

"I can handle myself Damian. I don't need you or everyone else worrying about me all the time,"

"I didn't say I was worrying about you!"

"You flew all the way to London,"

"Actually I took the train," Damian stated,

"You're missing Thanksgiving with your family to be here," she retorted, crossing her arms,

"It's Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah…you missed four months of your freshman year,"

"I'm taking a gap year. What are you doing since you've been radio silent for the first four months of _your_ senior year?"

"I've been commuting by train. I thought it would make it more difficult to discern my position,"

"Not if you leave a paper trail," Damian stated, "Come back to Gotham. It's safer," Ali let out a bitter laugh,

"Gotham…safer? Those two don't go in the same sentence Damian. I am fine here,"

"You've nearly been kidnapped again!"

"I would have handled it!"

"Like your uncle handled telling everyone you were okay? Couldn't you have contacted us in London at school?" Alison looked uncomfortable for a moment,

"I my phone," she stated, "I still haven't gotten a new one, it probably got lost in the mail,"

"Or maybe you didn't want to contact us," Damian stated, realization dawning,

"Can you blame me for wanting to prove I can take care of myself?" Ali asked. Damian glared at her before sighing,

"No," he muttered, "But it was stupid. Now everyone is worried including your _pregnant_ sister,"

"Tori's pregnant?" Ali exclaimed, "Did I know that? Oh my gosh…she's gonna kill me after all this is done with!"

"And how exactly is this going to be done with?" Damian asked, giving her a look. Ali glared back before sighing,

"I don't know,"

"What was that?" Damian asked, pretending he hadn't heard her,

"I don't know," she said again in a more irritated tone,

"I'm sorry, one more time?"

"I said I don't fucking know! You happy now?"

"I'm never happy,"

"Liar," Ali stated, just as a whizzing noise made itself known to Damian. He instinctively tackled Ali to the ground as an arrow embedded itself into the door frame where she'd just been standing. Rolling off of her Damian found his mother standing before them, a cross bow equipped,

"If your assassins trained from birth can't do the job, you must do it yourself," she stated with a sigh, raising the already restrung crossbow towards them. Damian leapt to his feet,

"Mother? What the hell—?" Damian started, shock and anger boiling inside him, she let an arrow loose and Damian caught it, ignoring the burn of wood against flesh he broke the arrow in half and took a step in front of Ali,

"I'm sorry, you must be confused, my son is eleven," she stated, reloading the crossbow, finger about to pull the firing trigger only for the weapon to the flung out of her hand by a well thrown dagger,

"I don't know what the hell is going on here but it is something that will not go unpunished," Talia said, stalking towards them,

 _"Mother?"_ Damian stated stupidly…did he hit his head as he tackled Alison out of the way,

"Am I seeing double?" Ali asked, scrunching her nose in confusion behind him,

"I think the real question you should be asking is why this girl is so valuable to the League of Assassins," the fake Talia stated looking over at her doppelgänger,

"I think I'd really rather know who you are," his real mother stated, steel in her tone another weapon raised and ready for a kill. Her double grinned,

"Her sister possesses something my...well I guess _our_...father desires," Damian felt his stomach sink, how could this imposter know about he Electrum, "And this one can be used as bait to bring it to us," she waved her weapon at Ali,

"I don't understand what you mean," Damian's mother stated, a gleam in her eye as she looked over to him…the question that resonated within them made him look away, look for a way out of this situation...it was taking a dark turn,

"Six years ago Talon and three others were teleported to our world, they stopped our allies there but we managed to obtain a sample of her blood and we discovered that there was a drug in her bloodstream that could resurrect the dead, and heal the user from almost any injury. It prevents aging…it's immortality in drug form," Talia replied, stepping forward. Damian could see her face more clearly now, she looked younger than his mother did…this was not Talia from this world, it was from the one Damian had briefly visited six years ago. And that meant the fake League of Assassins were the actual League of Assassins from that world. There were doubled forces now…and they have just met as well as exposed a common goal they both had. Damian stood quickly, grabbing Ali by the arm and pulling her closer to him,

"Is this true Damian?" his mother asked, moving closer as well. A look he couldn't quite place plastered on her face. He hadn't seen her in a long time, he couldn't read her like he used to,

"That drug belongs to a secret organization who won't give it willingly," he stated, "It's a suicide mission,"

"It seems there is much we didn't know about this Crowne girl," him mother stated, a frown on her face, "Of course no one less than extraordinary would be good enough to marry into the Wayne family," Damian gritted his teeth. He shouldn't have come here…this was a bad idea…but it got him to Ali and he discovered something important—something that needed to get back to the others,

"You can't have her, Ali or the drug," Damian growled as he threw down a smoke bomb and grabbed Ali's hand before sprinting away. Talia shouted something in Arabic…he couldn't hear it over the sound of their pounding feet…but the message was received as dozens of black clad assassins leapt down from the surrounding trees. He ignored them and ran harder,

"Where the hell are we going!" Ali cried, struggling to keep pace,

"Away from here!" he yelled back,

"Yeah. I get that…but… _car!"_ she stated, tugging on his hand and pulling them in a different direction. She led them to a nice looking fancy silver car, "Do you drive stick?" she asked,

"…No," he hated to admit that. She smirked, despite the assassins gaining on them and the throwing stars that were depressingly missing them by a great distance, before saying,

"Good thing I do. Get in Wonder bread," she said as she opened the right side door and turned on the car. With an eye roll he complied and she reversed down the driveway, hitting a few assassins on the way out, did an impressive two point turn…instead of three because they were in a bit of a hurry…before gunning it away from the house,

"Do you think I should have picked up Arthur?" Ali asked,

"No way. That guy's an ass. How did he forget to tell your siblings you were okay. Who the hell owns a stick shift in London,"

"Well…almost everyone…but that's besides the point. And there's a reason we don't like him," she stated,

"Then why did you stay with him?"

"Why did you stay with your mother for so long?" she shot back,

"Shut up," they were silent for a moment,

"Thanks for coming," Ali said at last,

"Like I wouldn't. I love always being right," Ali let out a laugh,

"I'm the one that got us away. You're plan was running through the country side for miles and miles. That wouldn't have worked,"

"You're lucky I'm not driving right now or I'd have booted out of the car already," Ali rolled her eyes but didn't say anything in reply. They weren't out of the park yet. They still needed to get out of the country.

* * *

"I told him to make key lime pie…but noooo, he makes pecan pie," Tori snapped as they marched into Wayne Manor. She could smell the turkey already, her stomach rumbled…or maybe the baby kicked, she didn't really know the difference anymore,

"I told you already. Pecan pie is more traditional…well pumpkin pie is but—," Jason started,

"—I hate pumpkin," Tori said,

"—you hate pumpkin," he finished, Alfred almost smirked,

"I see the pregnancy is doing wonders on your patience master Jason,"

"At least it's not like last year when she tried to claim she baked the pie," Tim said as he walked over and handed Jason a beer,

"I think you'll need this,"

"Hahaha," Tori muttered, stumbling off into the kitchen. It was true…she was moodier than she had been as of late, but the baby was over due by almost a week and it was playing on her nerves, "Do you guys need help with anything?" she asked Barbara and Stephanie who were in the kitchen,

"No. We're good. Just heating the things we brought up," Stephanie said, "Go sit down,"

"No really I can help…maybe I could bring out some appetizers,"

"Miss Tori we are fine in here. Go sit down, now," Alfred said insistently,

"Fine I get it. I'm totally useless," she muttered,

"No you aren't," Dick said, "You're just pregnant," Tori took a deep breath and just went over to the living room and sat down, rubbing at an uncomfortable hitch she's been feeling on and off for the past hour. Maybe she could try and take a nap, though the kids were chasing Titus around the living room so she probably couldn't do that. So she instead sat and watched the fire while checking her phone for texts form Liam. Cameron had decided to go to Gotham University. He had enough credits to graduate from his boarding school, just didn't necessarily stay for the graduation part of it. She wanted to know how everything was going but Liam and Nadya had gone to her parents' house for Thanksgiving in Washington so it would be a while before she got an update. She was also hoping for a call from Ali…something. Was her sister mad at her…did she say something a while ago that pissed her off? What was going on…and had Damian gone off to find her? Did he really think she was in trouble or did he actually know she was in trouble and if so…why didn't he tell anyone?

With a sigh Tori sat up slightly only to let out a small yelp as that annoying hitch came back. She clapped a hand to the side of the stomach bulge,

"Tor? Are you okay?" Stephanie asked, she'd been coming in to give her some apple cider to drink,

"Yeah…I'm fine," Tori replied with a smile, reaching for the drink,

"Are you sure?" Retracting the offered drink,

"Yeah, it's just some weird cramp I've been feeling for the past hour," Tori replied, reaching again for the apple cider,

"How often?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, not giving her the drink she really kind of wanted,

"I don't really know, every ten-fifteen minutes? Though this one happened sooner than befo—," Tori cut herself off, eyes widening as another cramp of surprising pain rolled through her abdomen,

"Those aren't just cramps, they're contractions!" Stephanie cried,

"That's ridiculous," Tori stated, standing only to freeze and let out a gasp of pain that she felt as she stood, "No, totally right, those are contractions," she wheezed, "…I think my water just broke,"

"Okay, okay, okay…Jon, Jamie come over here please," Stephanie said,

"Jason!" Tori called,

"What is it?" he asked, hurrying in,

"My water just broke,"

"What _now?"_

"Yes now! Hospital, _now!"_

"Right," he said, taking her hand and helping her around the couch and past Stephanie who was holding Titus by the collar,

"What's going on?" Tim asked holding Leah who had some how managed to climb out of her pac n' play, coming in with Barbara, Dick and Bruce,

"The baby's coming," Stephanie said,

 _"Now?"_ Bruce asked,

"Yes. Why do men always say that?" Barbara said exasperated, "We'll turn everything off and hurry down as soon as we get the kids and dogs in order,"

"Do you want Tim and I to come down with you now?" Dick asked Tori. Maybe she looked panicked…she was. She'd never felt pain, _real_ pain since becoming a Talon. This was not something she was used to. She hesitated in replying, Dick had been there for her through almost everything, the greatest cousin she could ask for and Tim was a great brother as well. They'd been her rocks when her other siblings hadn't been able to be that for her in the moment. But she looked over at Jason, and swallowed a cry of pain before shaking her head,

"No, that's okay. We got it from here," with that Jason hurriedly led her to their car, a light hand on her back, and they sped away down the winding hill towards the hospital,

"Toria. Breathe," Jason said, glancing at her as he drove. He was frowning, he was worried,

"Don't—don't, want to scream," she said, gritting her teeth,

"You need to breathe, trust me," Tori took a breath and let out a huff of a breath, trying to let the pain just roll over and through her,

"You ready for this?" she asked him, one hand clutched onto her stomach, the other she held out over the center console of the car,

"Of course I'm ready for this," Jason stated, taking her hand and squeezing it. Eyes still on the road, Tori closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing, and holding onto Jason's hand. Dick and Tim, and her other siblings, may be her rocks…but Jason was her anchor.

* * *

A/N: Tada! Let me know what you think. I was pretty happy with this chapter, I was just worried about certain moments and holes in this chapter and I didn't want those to be a problem. But it's now up to fate. Thanks for reading! The baby's name and gender will be revealed! Yay! Don't be too disappointed if the name you liked wasn't used-I have a plan peeps, many plans in fact. I took into account names people said they liked, no matter how few or how many there were.

Next chapter on Monday as usual and Nobody's Weapon will be posted on Friday.

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey folks! Here's the moment of truth, baby name reveal! Yay. I hope you like this chapter. It's nice and for the most part I am proud of it. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 24

"I really expected this to go…gah…faster," Tori stated. She stood next to, rather than sat on the bed. Jason didn't exactly know why she didn't want to sit down, but he didn't dare ask. He could tell she was in pain, he could also tell that she was trying to hide it. It was written all over her pale face, the clutching grip she had on the metal railing on the bed, her gritted teeth and tense shoulders. Jason couldn't help but smile. She had always been brave, even before she'd become a Talon. She did, afterall, befriend him when she was just ten years old. He stepped forward and gently took one of her hands off the railing and just held it,

"You need to lie down," he told her gently,

"No. I'm totally fine. I am just ready to get this baby out of me," She stated, slightly angrily and slightly breathlessly,

"Well that's not exactly up to you right now. We have some time before the doctor comes so just relax,"

"I am perfectly relaxed. How's the dad-to-be? Are you relaxed," Jason rolled his eyes, but he refrained from it. That word…that title… 'dad' kind of got to him. It brought back all those unwanted memories of his own childhood. Of his own father…and he felt it…that small glimmer of anxiety. _No,_ he growled to himself mentally, _not right now…not_ now. He carved a smile onto his face and rolled his eyes, ignoring his deeper feelings,

"I'm fine," he said, "Are you sure you don't want the—,"

"—no," Tori snapped, "My mother did this naturally five times. I am pretty sure I can do it at least once that way too,"

"Are you sure…you haven't felt pain in a really long time," Tori fixed him with a stare that was eerily similar to the one Damian has when he's about to stab someone. It was probably an assassin thing…it made Jason wonder if he wore the same face when he was angry at someone. It didn't feel go to be on the receiving end of that look though,

"I am sure Ja— _ouch_ —son," Tori took a deep breath, "I am sure," she said hurriedly afterwards,

"Okay…" Jason said, not sure whether he believed her or not. He didn't like seeing her in pain, but he couldn't do anything about it…he hated that so much. The feeling of anxiety and thoughts towards being a father and of his father were getting to him. He didn't want Tori to have to be the one to assure him everything would be fine, he internally knew it would be fine…but deep down, back in the far corners of his mind, the ghost of his father haunted him. He didn't want to be like him in anyway. He knew he was different, he knew it…but then again—there was always the possibil— _NO! Stop_ Jason snapped at himself. He took a deep breath and glanced at the door,

"Where is the doctor. Where's Leslie," Jason growled. Tori let out another deep breath, her eyes clenched shut before she—with a resigned sigh—sat on the edge of the bed and lay down on it, "I'm going to find her," Jason said finally before storming out of the room.

Once outside he stopped, the sounds of the hospital echoing around him. He'd always hated hospitals. He never like them. Their tests, the needles, the smell of blood and sickness…the all too clean smell they used to keep equipment clean…the doctors with the masks on their faces. In his opinion, he and his family should be the only one who wore masks of any kind. Though he did know the purpose of them. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the sudden onset of his nerves, and leaned back against the wall…his eyes closed. He stood there a moment, he didn't know how long until a hand fell on his shoulder,

"Jason? Is everything okay?" it was Dick. Jason snapped his eyes open and side-glared his brother,

"Yes. Everything is fine," he growled, though apparently Dick saw otherwise in his expression,

"Yeah. It gets a little yucky in there. Though I'd have thought you'd be the least queasy about that," he stated. Jason rolled his eyes before looking around the hallway area. Everyone had arrived, except Alfred. He was probably with the kids at the Manor, they would come later most likely,

"We're not at the yucky part yet," Jason stated, "The damn doctor isn't even here yet,"

"Then why are you out here?" Dick asked, raising an eyebrow,

"I was going to look for him," Dick stared at him dubiously. With a slight snarl Jason pushed off the wall and started around the corner, hoping to find Dr. Leslie somewhere around here…though to be honest getting to the main hospital from the Clinic was a bit of a hassle. Tori said explicitly that only Leslie would deliver her child. Jason didn't disagree…he just really needed her to get here on time…it would suck if the doctor needed to deliver the baby came too late to actually do just that. The Clinic isn't really the best place to deliver a baby anyhow. Dick, annoyingly, caught up with him,

"What's really bothering you?" he asked, Jason ignored him, "It's better you get it all out now rather than later," with a huff of annoying Jason stopped walking and glared down at Dick, crossing his arms as if to bar him from getting any answers…but still he spoke,

"What's bothering me is _him_ ," he growled,

"Him who?"

"My _father_ okay? _Him_. My abusive asshole, always in _jail_ father!" Dick blinked,

"Oh," he stated,

"I know he's not the only example I have…Bruce, well, he's not exactly a good one is he? I mean—," Jason cut himself off with a bitter laugh, "—he got one of his sons murdered. And you…you just have it all figured out don't you? I mean you may have lost your dad but I'm pretty sure those eight years you had with him were the best eight years of your life. But me? He's always there, in the back of my mind…waiting for me to become exactly like him so he can laugh and say _'haha! I told you so!'_ So forgive me if I'm a little nervous and worried about having a child," he clenched his jaw so tight he heard his teeth creak against one another…and he waited for Dick to laugh at him for feeling this way. Dick…he did indeed laugh. But just once, and it was a harsh bitter one,

"Do you seriously think I had it all figured out when Jonathan was born? Really? I was a fucking mess. If it wasn't for Bruce I probably would have had a nervous breakdown," Jason let out a snort,

"Yeah right,"

"No. I'm serious because while I did have my father for eight years, I grew up into a very different person from him. Not only that but it was Bruce who raised me from age eight and onward, and he's an extremely different person from my father as well. The one thing I had to learn from being a father myself is that you are _not_ a reflection of the past. You are yourself, and yes your parents influence you and your life, but they're just background layers. They're just in the wings. They guide you to a certain degree and then you're on your own. And _that_ is how you define what kind of person you'll be. What kind of husband or wife you'll be, and especially what kind of mother or father you'll be. And maybe you're dad, the memory of what he was, is still there in your head. But that's to remind you of what not to be…it's not there to make sure you fail, it's not a _threat_. It's there to _remind_ you what to never become. Of course you don't know what to do yet or what kind of father you're going to be. But I guarantee, once you hold your son or daughter, you'll know," Jason stared hard at Dick, trying to see if he was truly being honest…though he was never one to lie about such a thing. He wore the truth on his face way too often, though he knew when to hide it too,

"…do you really mean that?" he asked finally,

"Of course," Dick stated, "You're going to be a great father Jason," and there…just that right there…was all Jason needed to hear. Sure…Tori had said it multiple times. But he needed it to be from someone else. Someone who had judged him and his actions so harshly when they were younger—or so Jason thought, he never really asked—but someone who saw the best and the worst in him equally well. Dick was always good a judging people. He could read their movements and determine what they're going to do and what kind of person they are. And that statement lifted a weight off his shoulders. Just in time too because Dr. Leslie hurried up to them in the hallway,

"What are you standing out here for?" she demanded, "Let's go deliver your child," with that she grabbed his arm and tugged him with her around the corner and back into the room with Tori.

* * *

It was a freaking ton of work. It hurt. It was long and awful and Tori didn't know how she survived it and to be frank she didn't want to think about it ever again…but it was over. It was done. And as she smiled down at the little bundle of baby in her arms…it was totally worth it. She couldn't stop smiling. She couldn't stop the feeling of exhaustion she felt either…but she felt strangely awake and alert. A strange sort of energy she didn't expect to have after just giving birth to a baby. Perhaps it was the Electurm flowing back through her bloodstream and body instead of circling tight in her womb, she didn't know exactly…but perhaps that what it was.

Jason couldn't stop smiling either. She could tell he had been struggling internally with something earlier. Tori suspected she knew what it had been about, but he had seemed appeased when he entered the room with Dr. Leslie and as soon as he held his son in his arms…the weight of whatever tugged at his conscious fell away completely. It seemed babies had that secret little superpower down to pat. There was a long segment of pass the baby as they waited for Alfred to come over with the kids before the baby was in her arms again. She wanted his eyes to open…she wanted to know what color they were,

"So…what have you decided to name this little baby boy?" Stephanie asked, grinning,

"Well there was a lot of back and forth," Tori started,

"That was about his middle name," Jason interrupted,

"It was still a lot of back and forth on what fit with the first name,"

"I still think it will be too confusing," Jason muttered,

"And I think it will be fine," Tori shot back, giving him a slight tired glare. Which he returned with a sympathetic grimace of apology, "His name is Jacob Maxwell Todd,"

"Another J name," Tim said, smirking crookedly, "Are you going to make it a theme?"

"No. I just wanted it for our firstborn,"

"Oh you say that like there'll be others," Barbara said, waggling her eyebrows,

"What happens will happen," Tori stated rolling her eyes at her friend,

"And you chose Maxwell as the middle name?" Dick asked,

"Yeah. He may not have been my father…but neither was Peter, and Jack is already a middle name," she stated, nodding at Tim and Stephanie who had given that to Bennet, "And he…well, he was kinda killed because of me so I thought I'd at least give him this,"

"Did Jason pick anything in this name?" Bruce asked jokingly,

"He got his last name," Tori stated, shrugging,

"That's his given name," Jason reminded her, "If there's any other kids in the equation, I get to pick the names,"

"Not all of them,"

"Fine. Some of them,"

"I still get veto power,"

"Sure," that brought about a few chuckles as the door opened for Alfred and the kids to come in. The twins were still a bit too young to hold Jacob, they were only ten months old. Coincidentally how many months were between Tim and Tori. But Jonathan and Jamie really wanted to…and while she was a little nervous to see her son in their tiny little hands, they were seated in a chair so nothing too drastic would come from their hold slipping. There were a ton of pictures, as there had been for the four other grandchildren before. Eventually Tori took him back and finally, finally, he opened his eyes. She and Jason had a bet going on what color they'd be. Jason thought they'd be blue, of course just so that it would freak Dick out if he had black hair and blue eyes like his. Tori wanted them to be his colored eyes. While Jacob did have a shock of black hair on his head, his eyes were a different story,

"Huh…does this mean we both win?" Jason asked,

"I guess it does," Tori agreed, smiling down at her green and blue eyed son. The right eye was a vibrant green and the other a cobalt blue,

"Heterochromia iridium," Dr. Leslie said, "An unique rarity,"

"Just like his parents," Tim murmured, causing Tori to roll her eyes and Jason to glare at him,

Tori was about to say something else when the door slammed open. Damian and surprisingly Ali stumbled into the room. Breathing hard and covered in dirt, leaves and something that looked like mustard,

"You're in danger!" Damian exclaimed, eyes wide.

* * *

A/N: Don't be mad about the name picking. To be honest not that many people commented on the options I gave and for those who did I took into account, but as I usually do I planned ahead so I came up with plans for new characters with those names and gave them distinct personalities which is why I gave Jacob his name because I had thought up a specific personality for him as the first kid of Tori and Jason. The other names will be used and introduced...I'm just not gonna say in which way :)

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked that chapter! Next chapter on Monday and Nobody's Weapon will be updated on Friday!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!(Please do! I'd love to hear some more feedback!)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: SORRY! Please don't hate me! I forgot to add some things and edit this chapter so I had to do it today! Technically it did get uploaded today, just later than normal! Again SUPER sorry! Please don't hate me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for like half of the characters at this point...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 25

Tori smirked over at Jason, who was seated on the ground among scattered wooden parts and looking puzzled at the instructions. She was seated on a comfy chair, feeding Jacob in her arms,

"And why didn't we do this beforehand?" Jason muttered, probably to himself but Tori felt the need to reply anyway,

"Okay, note to self, assemble the crib before baby is born," she said, shifting Jacob into a better position in her arms despite his disgruntled whine as she did so. A smile graced her face at the irony of the statement seeing as she had scolded Liam just a few months ago for his lack of preparation for his wedding years before. Jason rolled his eyes, and then glared down at the pile before him,

"Who the hell designs these things? It's impossible to build this based on the instructions and half the things needed are not included," he held up his screwdriver and a bunch of the screws he had to find for the crib,

"Well we could just have him sleep in our bed with us," Tori stated thoughtfully, "But we are not the most restful sleepers and I don't think we'd want to crush him in our sleep,"

"Yeah yeah I know, build the crib," Jason stated, getting back to work. Tori smiled and shifted so her knew was supporting Jacob's head to tie her hair back before settling back on the chair,

"We could stay at the Manor," Jason suggested, "With the warning Damian had for us, Bruce suggested it," Tori frowned. After Damian and Ali stormed into the hospital room they went on a long and involved story of how they got back to Gotham and why they had to run for it from London. Bruce suggested they stay at the Manor or as Tori was now referring to it as Wayne Fortress because apparently when things went wrong it was Bruce's immediate response to tell them or others to stay in the Manor. Like their own homes didn't have the same security he did. Maybe he felt it was his job as father and grandfather, but she didn't want to set aside her normal life and just stay at the manor all day. Damian of course got majorly grounded by Bruce. If Tori could she would ground Ali, but she was all grown up and she couldn't really punish her for anything. Tori of course was extremely upset that Ali hadn't called or even told her about the League of Assassins trying to kidnap her. She could have helped and while she understood Ali's desire to solve this problem on her own, it wasn't her job to deal with the baggage of Tori's mistakes,

"I can't believe they got a sample of my blood," Tori said frowning, gently running a finger along the side of Jacob's face. He grabbed at her finger making her smile at him despite the threat looming around them. It was closing in on them, they just didn't know when they would strike,

"It was six years ago. No one thought of it,"

"The water should have washed it away,"

"Maybe BeastBoy tossed it to far, where the water wouldn't reach,"

"This is still all my fault. Literally every problem we've ever faced has been because of me," Tori stated. Lifting Jacob so she could burp him after placing a cloth over her shoulder,

"We'll face this Tori," Jason assured her, his eyes were still on the instructions so it was clear he was only half paying attention,

"We'll face it definitely, what will happen in result we don't know,"

"You can't think like that,"

"I have to think like that. This could turn into a war, a war that Gotham would be the center of. And all of it would be my fault,"

"Well, if the League of Assassins were too stupid to realize the Court existed and that they had regenerative capabilities, then they'll most likely fail," Jason stated lightly, picking up two pieces and laying them on top of one another,

"But this is both League of Assassins…and who knows how many more will come through whatever device they created to cross into our world,"

"Toria, it is two League of Assassins. With two Talias and trust me, I know how egotistic the Al Ghul family can be. They'll be fighting themselves before they come for us. Even so, that is why all of us are going to search for the device, and keep a lookout for scouts. They know the Court of Owls is in Gotham, but they don't know where,"

"Are we positive they know of the Court? Or do they just know of me? Because we are _everywhere_ now. Newspapers, social media, TV...literally everywhere! Especially after Jacob was born…no offense," she said to her son as he burped rather loudly, "Great…he has your burping capability," Jason lightly glared at her from his stop still on the ground. Sirius meandered over to the pile of crib parts and prodded a few pieces with his nose before laying down next to the messy pile. He'd been a good wolf when they brought Jacob home, he hadn't jumped on him or tried to bite him,

"We don't exactly know," Jason said, "Which is why—,"

"—No. We are not upending our life because of them,"

"Then don't worry. We are going to find them, we'll get a scout or find the device and destroy it. We will stop them from hurting anyone in this city. It's what we do," Tori sighed,

"I know. I just worry," she stated, getting up to put Jacob back in his little swingy seat,

"What is really strange is how _that_ is possible," Jason said, a grin on his face,

"How what is possible?" Tori demanded, placing her hands on her hips,

"How you are literally back to the size you were before Jacob was even an idea," Jason replied, waving the screwdriver at her stomach,

"Perks of being an undead Talon," Tori stated, patting her stomach, "The Electrum heals post-baby body since it doesn't have to keep said baby alive anymore. I've been avoiding Stephanie because of it, she'd be super mad if she knew. I mean she had twins. It's not her fault it's difficult getting back to normal. Patrol is helping though, and training though of course it's hard to find time when dealing with said twins,"

"So who is going to get to go on the first patrol since Jacob was born?" Jason asked,

"I'd say me. I get maternity leave, you should have some quality time with your son,"

"You just want me to change his diaper when he finally blows," Jason muttered, "Don't you,"

"Oh yeah. See you in the early morning hours," she started for the stairs that lead to the 'basement' of their warehouse home. Where all of their supplies were secretly stashed,

"And how will I feed him?" Jason asked, smiling impishly. Tori stopped and groaned. They may have also forgotten to get bottles,

"Have fun. I'll build the crib,"

"I doubt you'll build it. It's like these instructions are gibberish," Jason growled. Tori raised and eyebrow and took the papers from him,

"That's because you were reading the Welsh side…I don't know why they have instructions for it in that language…though they do still speak their native tongue there so..yeah,"

"Huh…well that makes more sense. I should learn Welsh," Jason stated, getting up and giving her a kiss before bending down to give Jacob a kiss on the head he then headed to the stairs, "See you in the early hours," Tori rolled her eyes before turning back to the mess of the crib on the floor and groaning.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's a little short. I had plans to add on the next chapter but I decided to save that for next week because I just really wanted to get something up. Maybe I should have made this more serious or whatever but I thought some cute family time was in order...even with some seriousness added in an undertone.

Thanks for reading! Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next chapter on Monday(I'll try and make it much longer to make up for today) and Nobody's Weapon will be updated on Friday!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about last week. This chapter is significantly longer than last weeks. But I did have to skip to a month later. So sorry in advance if some of the other chapters do the same because in order for this story to pick up I'm gonna have to do that and doing that may make transitions a little bit choppy. Nonetheless here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 26

Tori fluttered her eyes open when she heard the clunk of Jason putting his gear down on the floor of their bedroom. It had been a month since they'd taken Jacob him, and nothing had happened yet. No League of Assassins had tried anything yet. The waiting was putting Tori on edge. Damian told her that since he and Ali had warned them they were most likely going to lie low and regroup. That was a problem…the League has been known to wait years before enacting a plan or scheme. They'd sooner forget about the problem then be attacked when they know their intentions. The chill from the freezing December night air swept across the room, and she shivered a bit. Now that she was baby-free, everything that affected her before didn't affect her, except the cold. Jason flopped on the bed with a muffled groan. With a small grin she rolled over and snuggled up to his side,

"Sorry for waking you," he murmured,

"It's fine," she whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek. They had tried to switch out who was on patrol and who wasn't but Tori never realized how prominent separation anxiety could be. Barbara told her sympathetically, that she hadn't gone on patrol until Jon was ten months old. Tori wasn't sure she could wait that long but she didn't want to feel that ripple of anxiety ever again. Therefore it had mostly been Jason out on patrol at night,

"Why are you whispering?" Jason asked,

"Sorry, but I swear Jacob has super hearing. He will literally wake up at the slightest thing of noise, I'm not taking any chances," Jason let out a chuckle,

"The Talon-y stuff isn't genetic you know that right?"

"I know. But you know what I mean,"

"Yep," Jason mumbled, clearly already slipping off to sleep. With a smile Tori whispered in his ear, "Goodnight…love you," and turned onto her side to sleep.

It seemed her eyes were only closed for a few seconds before Jacob's piercing cries bled through the walls and the baby monitor. Tori nearly groaned and started to push herself off the bed when his cries quieted and someone started murmuring to the baby softly. She let out a sigh of relief before flopping back onto the bed. It seemed Jason wasn't as tired as he'd seemed to be. She rolled over again only to freeze…she felt an arm connected to a shoulder...Jason was still in bed with her. Her eyes snapped open and panic so blindingly strong split through her like lightning. She jerked to her feet and sprinted to Jacob's room, her figure blurring as she did so.

Tori skidded to a stop and slammed the door open and stormed inside, only to stop just within the room in surprise,

"You!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here. Put my son down now!" William Cobb tilted his head at her from where he stood over the crib, holding her little baby boy awkwardly in his arms. He knew it would push her buttons, and it did, but it was more mortifying than irritating,

"Why? Am I not allowed to say hello to my great-great grandson?"

"You aren't when you threatened to kidnap him to raise as a Talon," Tori snapped, she moved forward, arms out ready to take her son from William. He stepped back, towards the window. She jerked to a stop,  
"William—," she started her arms still raised as if she could levitate Jacob out of William's grasp. The door flung open to reveal Jason, his gun in hand. The moment he saw who was in the room he raised it, but when he saw Jacob in his arms immediately jerked it to point at the ground,

"Cobb," he growled, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Do you know what day it is?" William asked, "You seem to have forgotten our little agreement," Tori bit her lip before sighing,

"I'll be right back," she muttered, returning to their bedroom. She quickly grabbed her Talon suit, she hadn't brought it back down to the basement yet, like she should have, it was just easier having it up here to change into when need be…and apparently that night was when it was necessary. Why a sigh she tugged off her shirt and slipped into the familiar suit.

When she returned she saw that Jason was still glaring at Cobb. William was grinning. Tori reached for her son and finally he gave him over to her. He cooed and almost smiled at her. He blinked tiredly as she gave him to Jason—his gun now hooked through his pajama pant-loops. With another deep breath she started for the window only to be stopped by Jason's hand on her arm, tugging her back close to him,

"You don't have to do this," he murmured in Russian. Tori opened her mouth to answer but William's voice cut across the room,

"Really? Russian? We have Talons from all over the world," Tori rolled her eyes and continued what she was about to say,

"I do have to. I made a deal with him. This keeps Jacob and any children we may have safe from…from becoming like him,"

"How rude," William drawled, "You are like me too," Tori gritted her teeth,

"It will be alright," she told Jason seriously, "There's bottles in the fridge. I love you." With that she turned and followed William out the window.

* * *

Tori was incredibly sure that she had made the right decision in making the deal with William to be the Talon he had wanted her to be for just four nights of the year. But the prospect of actually killing someone for him and the Court hadn't occurred to her until that moment as something she wasn't sure she could do. It was an uncomfortable feeling. Knowing that she was right to do something but didn't want to do it all the same. Either way, she would do it for her son. No matter how she felt about it. She would drag herself through the bloodshed for years to come just to keep him out of it. It would be worth it because he would be free from the burden of a planned future.

The wind blew fiercely through the bleary night. And Tori pulled her cloak tighter around herself on the rooftop she and William stood on. They were in a nice area of Gotham for once. Sunrise was in a few hours too. William had put her on a time limit…whether or not he intended for that to happen was questionable. But he himself was questionable in general,

"What are you thinking Victoria?" William asked looking over at her, he stood to her left,

"Like you actually care," she monotoned,

"So hostile,"

"Such pointless small talk," Tori muttered, "Just tell me what you want me to do,"

"There's a man who walks through this street way every morning at four thirty. I don't know why but he does. Perhaps he's an early riser…or perhaps he's paranoid," he shrugged,

"Or you made him that way,"

"He knows where we operate from. He also knows where the daggers are hidden," Tori's eyes widened. The Serum weapons are hidden in the keep of the Talons. Only the masters and the Owls knew where they were kept,

"Has he done anything with them yet?" Tori asked, not because she cared but because an idea was forming…a plan,

"No. But because of his knowledge…he is a potential threat," he looked over at her expectantly. She knew what he wanted her to do. A test of faith. A test to confirm that she would hold through with her end of the bargain,

"How did he find out this information?" she asked, stalling. She needed to think, "I wasn't there long enough to learn where the Serum weapons were kept," she continued,

"There's a traitor within our ranks," William stated, "Don't lose sight of your job Victoria. Finding the traitor is mine. Don't worry your pretty little head about that," his tone implied he knew she wasn't worrying about this man at all. She wondered fleetingly if that traitor was Danbury and why he would give this man specifically the location of their most secret of secrets. She would have to warn him that her great grandfather was onto him. William wanted her to kill the man,

"Fine. I'll get this over with. But stay here. I don't want you breathing down my back and distracting me," William let out a scoff and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. With a scowl and a deep breath she leapt down off the building and into the street below. Tori then darted down the street one block over, slipping back into an alleyway entrance and waited.

Someone who walk around a specific street at night wouldn't just do it out of fear or paranoia. They did it because that was where they got their information. She needed to do this in a different area otherwise the info supplier would just move message drop locations with a new conspirator.

Tori wasn't like the other Talons. She didn't thrill in the hunt or the chase. She just wanted this over with. She just wanted this done. Tori waited, and waited until she heard the sound of footsteps and the thump of a beating heart. Biting her lip she waited until they started to pass by the alleyway and reached out. She grabbed him around the throat and tugged them back into the darkness of the alley and out of the streetlights. He struggled, a lot. He was strong and it was clear he knew to fight…but Tori was a Talon. She didn't feel pain and she was stronger,

"Listen," Tori hissed quietly, "I was assigned to kill you, but I don't want to," the man stopped struggling, she had his attention now,

"Why should I trust you?" he hissed back,

"Because I want the Court gone just as much as you. Where are the weapons hidden?" the man hesitated,

"How will I know you won't just kill me anyway…besides won't they want to see a body?"

"They'll see a body, but you won't be dead," she stated, she strained her ears. Hoping the William wasn't starting to come over just yet, "Trust me. I need to know," she hissed at him. He was silent again and Tori finally heard William's tread on the rooftop just above them. With a growl she hissed,

"You waited too long. You give me no choice," With that she snapped his neck. He slumped to the ground but his dead weight didn't stop Tori in the slightest. She leapt onto the rooftop, the man's body over her shoulder. She landed right in front of William, dumping his body on the rooftop at his feet. William looked down at the body, an almost perplexed expression on his face,

"Interesting," was all he said,

"What. You didn't think I'd do it?" Tori huffed, crossing her arms. She hoped he hadn't heard anything she said to the man,

"No. I knew you would do it. You're a stubborn woman heir," she hated that word, "I'm just thinking of what Danbury will think,"

"Will think about what?" Tori demanded,

"Well. You just killed his son,"

"What," Tori yelped, looking back at the man at her feet. At once she saw a striking resemblance between them. She hadn't even been looking for it. She hadn't even seen his face in the darkness…but now. She schooled her features. William wouldn't get a reaction out of her,

"That's Hadrian Friar," William stated, a smirk forming on his face, "Danbury's son," Tori just blinked at him and he let out a laugh,

"Good job heir. You've passed your test. See you in march," with that he disappeared into the night.

Once it was clear the William was gone Tori knelt down next to Hadrian and did the hand placement on his shoulder and neck to reverse the technique Green Arrow taught her years ago. It mimicked the affect of breaking a neck, but it wasn't actually broken. The victim, in this moment Hadrian, would look and seem very dead, but actually wasn't. He gasped and sputtered awake. His eyes darting around until they fell on Tori, he leapt to his feet and glared at her. His eyes the same shade as Danbury's,

"You're Hadrian?" Tori demanded,

"I don't go by that name anymore," he growled,

"But you are," Tori asked,

"What is it to you _Talon?"_ he spat the name out,

"I know your father,"

"Everyone knows him. He's the coward who stayed at the Court while his son ran free. At least it seems you had the courage to leave it all behind…though I don't know what you think you're doing trying to play them," he glared at the ground as if it had insulted him,

"Says the one who's compiling information about the Court," Tori shot back, a bit miffed at the hostility Hadrian had toward his own father and her mentor, "Your father trained me…he encouraged my leaving. He didn't want this life for me," Hadrian's gaze shot back up to her, shock on his face,

"He trained you?" she nodded, "Why are you here. What do they have on you? You don't want this and yet you are doing what they say…I know you. You are usually with the Bats,"

"My son," Tori stated, "He's an infant…William, my great grandfather, wanted him as an heir because I would not be one for him…so I made a deal with him. Four nights of the year I will be his heir. I will be a Talon assassin,"

"That's very bold sacrifice for your son," Hadrian said, a compliment albeit a bit bitterly put,

"I don't know what happened between you and your father…but he seemed to be proud that you managed to erase your past life in the Nest. And that you managed to assimilate back into the world," Tori stated,

"I haven't seen or heard from my father in decades," Hadrian muttered, "But then he started leaving messages to me…I didn't know they let him back out into the field. I thought they never would after what he did when my mother died…but he is and I have no idea why or what he wants me to do with it,"

"He wanted you to find me. He knows of my deal with Cobb. And he can guess at my intentions,"

"And what are your intentions," Hadrian asked critically,

"Well, for starters you're not dead. If I had any bad intentions you wouldn't be still standing here," Tori stated, "I want to take them down. Entirely. From the inside out. I don't exactly know how but any information is as good as any. So tell me where their Serum weapons are…we may need them," Hadrian hesitated before pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket,

"Here," he stated, "do what you will with it but leave me be,"

"You say that like you intend not to be a part of this,"

"You're not the only one with a family to consider," Hadrian stated, "I'm just the messenger. That's all I'll ever be," Tori wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that,

"You could help me you know,"

"My help would only make things worse,"

"Fine. But if you change your mind…I guess you'll just have to find me yourself,"

"Perhaps," Hadrian stated as he started to walk towards the staircase that lead to the roof,

"Wait!" Tori called, "Why didn't you fight me back in the alley? You're a Talon…just as strong as I am," Hadrian didn't answer, he kept on his way, though she knew he could hear her,

"You know you need to lie low now! They can't know you're alive or you'll ruin everything!" She shouted at him…thankful the it was too early in the morning for other people and other Talons to be around. With a huff and roll of her eyes she started back towards home.

* * *

Tori slipped back through the window to see Jason laying on the bed, fast asleep. Jacob on his chest, his eyes closed too and fluttering with dreams. She couldn't help but smile and feel that knot in her chest loosen and unravel. Tori quickly peeled off her cloak, suit, books and gloves before pulling back on the cloths she had been sleeping in and slipping into the bed next to Jason. She placed her head lightly on his shoulder, just reveling in the feeling of his warmth and being close to him. He stirred and turned his head towards her,

"You're back," he whispered, wrapping an arm around Jacob and moving to give her a kiss. He was clearly still tired, but awake enough to ask, "What happened," Tori sighed,

"He wanted me to kill Danbury's son,"

"Why?" Jason asked, clearly still to tired to process the word son,

"Because he had the location of important weapons that could help us defeat the Court,"

"Wha—?" he mumbled. Tori couldn't help but smile again,

"I'll explain tomorrow," she stated,

"Did you kill him?" Jason asked after a pause,

"No,"

"Does William know?"

"No,"

"How,"

"It was a very convincing fake death,"

"You're playing a dangerous game Tori,"

"It's the only way we have," Tori replied, ending the conversation. She shifted onto her stomach and reached over with her hand to gently run her thumb over her son's tiny little fist, "And it's all for you," she whispered before closing her eyes and tumbling into sleep.

* * *

A/N: Oh God I hope I edited this enough and it isn't awkwardly written and it sounds right because I wrote the first half of this chapter when I was not in a good writing mindset. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and if you have any questions or concerns put them in the comments or PM moi! Thank you for reading!

Nobody's Weapon will be updated on Friday and Things of the Future on Monday!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 27

"You know I love you so much," Tori said to her almost two month old, "But you can be insanely boring sometimes," she crossed her arms and frowned down at Jacob who was asleep in his bouncy chair. He'd actually been a pretty good sleeper, during the day that is. At night he was up every four hours or so, but that was probably because he slept so well during the day. He was naturally nocturnal like the rest of the bats in the family. The thought made her want to groan. She still had three weeks left of maternity leave and of course, it had been great in the beginning but she was getting antsy and bored. Not that she didn't love watching over her son, but as of now he was a day sleeper. Right now he was currently sucking his thumb in his sleep and Tori had to smile. She kind of wanted to take a picture but to be honest she had taken way to many already. With a sigh she sat down on the couch and brought out a book to read. Maybe that will pass the time. She could go downstairs and do some training, but she also didn't want to leave the baby alone and bringing him downstairs would only wait him up and make him cranky. So it was quiet reading time for Tori. She could also put him in his room, but he was an incredibly light sleeper as well as a day sleeper. Anything could wake him up. Dropping something, laughing, kicking something over, cooking dinner—the doorbell rung. Tori froze for a moment, looking over at Jacob who was still sound asleep before getting up and opening the door,

"Damian…what are you doing here?" Tori asked, surprised. She didn't know anyone was coming over, let alone Damian himself. He marched into the warehouse and glanced around at everything, "Why yes Damian, please do come in," Tori muttered sarcastically,

"Don't mock me Crowne-Todd," Damian snapped. He opened his mouth to say more but Tori shushed him. He glared at her and she glared back, pointing to her sleeping baby,

"He is sleeping," she stated, in case he didn't get the memo,

"And do you really think the League of Assassins are going to care about that?" Damian asked,

"Is that what this is about? You are the one who said they probably wouldn't try anything for a while,"

"Keyword _probably_ ," Damian stated, "You don't even appear to have done anything in preparation for them,"

"We have the same security the Manor and Cave does. What else is there? We have weapons all along the walls, a wolf, and—,"

"—and a child," Damian stated, "Out in the open,"

"Well I don't think he'd be any safer alone in his room," Tori replied, getting annoyed, "I don't think your mother would actually—,"

"—you don't know her like I do," Damian stated,

"You left the League when you were nine. It's been ten years almost,"

"Trust me, mother never changes," he said frowning down at Jacob,

"Don't you have classes? Did you really just come all the way over here to tell me I'm unprepared for an attack that probably won't happen for another two years?"

"I'm done for the day,"

"So you just wanted to visit?"

"I wanted to make sure you were aware of everything that could be used against you,"

"So you just wanted to visit?"

 _"No!"_ Damian snapped before she could shush him. Jacob let out a piercing cry, "What is he! Part Banshee?" Damian growled, covering his ears. Tori rolled her eyes and leaned over to pick Jacob up,

"Aww, did mean old Uncle Damian wake you up?" she asked him, as his wails continued, "Don't worry. Mommy's gonna make him regret that," she stated, bouncing him a little to calm him down. She turned to glare at Damian and was about to scold him when the phone rang, causing Jacob to jump and start crying again,

"Oh come on," she groaned, turning back to Damian and placing Jacob in his arms. Damian clutched at her son clumsily, a distressed look on his face as she left the living room and grabbed the phone from the kitchen,

"Hello?" she snapped, "Whoever this is know you made my two month old son cry so make it quick," thankfully it wasn't anyone important and the call was over just as it started. It was a telemarketer. It was more annoying than anything. She turned back to the living room and saw Damian Wayne making faces at Jacob. Who was gurgling out laughs and trying to grab at his hands. Tori pulled out her phone and with a smirk on her face snapped a few photos,

"So. Did you just want to visit?" Tori asked, leaning over the back of the couch,

"…perhaps," he stated,

"Wow, Damian Wayne. Entertainer for grumpy two month olds. Never thought I'd see the day,"

"Whatever," Damian snapped, rolling his eyes,

"You know you don't have to make up some excuse or lie to visit,"

"Well you do need to prepare. And it's clear you're slacking,"

"We are preparing Damian. If anything does happen we'll be ready,"

"Famous last words," was his reply,

"Okay if you're going to say things like that, I'm going to kick you out,"

"You can't just make me—actually, yeah. Bye see you!" Damian said, placing Jacob in her arms and hurrying out the door,

"What's with the rush—oh," apparently Jacob had pooped. With a sigh and yet again a roll of her eyes Tori started for Jacob's room and the changing table,

"Why do men all flee when the baby poops his pants?" she muttered out loud to Jacob. Who just let out a disgruntled whimper at the discomfort he felt in his pants,

"I know, I know. Mommy's got ya." She stated with a smile.

* * *

Jason walked around the living room bouncing Jacob, who was wailing his little heart out. Tori was sitting still half asleep on the couch. Tonight was an adventure in getting their son to go to sleep,

"For shits sake, _please_ shut up," Jason groaned. Tori didn't even have the energy to smack him for cursing. It's not like the baby understood anything, he was also just crying…he couldn't hear anything over his own cries most likely, "Please go the fuck to _sleep_ ,"

"I've fed him…I've changed his diaper…I've read him a bedtime story that he didn't even understand…what more does he want?" Tori groaned, flopping her head on the pillow she held in her lap. This was the trying part of being a parent. It wasn't like they weren't used to long hard nights but those usually involved beating up criminals and Arkham Asylum break outs. Or the occasional Talon—they were still sticking closely to the shadows and were harder to find than usual,

"Did you burp him?" Jason asked,

"Probably," Tori muttered, her voice muffled by the pillow, "Try it," Jason sighed but shifted Jacob over his shoulder and started to lightly pat his little back. Jacob actually quieted down and finally after a tiny little burp, he was silent,

"You've got to be kidding me. Three hours of crying and all he needed was a burp?" Tori asked, before she started laughing,

"I can't wait until you can talk," Jason said to Jacob before the both started to his room and put him in the crib,

"Goodnight little banshee. We love you," she stated, as Jacob yawned up at them. He wasn't asleep, but he was tired and drowsy and they needed to get him to sleep through the night for once…which would make it easier for them to go on patrols. They had been inconsistent on that aspect of their lives. It wasn't a bad thing, but patrol was a part of them. They couldn't just give it up. They knew eventually it would work out better for them once Jacob was older, but for now they'd just have to make do.

They started for their own bedroom. Insanely tired and ready for sleep when Tori felt the need to speak up,

"I'm having Alfred make me another suit," Jason stopped his meandering down the hallway to look back at her,

"Why?" he asked before continuing to their room. He wasn't being rude or dismissive. He was just tired, and new suits weren't exactly important at the moment…though Tori felt it was,

"Because I don't want to wear my patrol suit when I…do Talon stuff,"

"Oh…" Jason stated, "Are you sure you want to do that?" he pulled back the covers and flopped down on the bed,

"I'm sure. I don't want them to think the Talon they know is gone…that I've gone back to my old ways," she replied, doing the same,

"So it's for Gotham,"

"And the police force, I really don't want to have to hear James Gordon going on about what a hypocrite Talon is and how evil she is for becoming an assassin again,"

"You shouldn't care what they think," Jason said, turning over to face her. She turned to face him as well,

"I know. But it's also for me. I want to keep those two identities separate. I'm not Cobb's heir, I know that but I don't want to forget that…these nightly—things—with Cobb will go on for a long time," she said, "They'll go on for forever probably…because—,"

"—don't say it," Jason stated, not unkindly. He just knew the thought caused her pain,

"…Because I'll live forever," Tori said, looking Jason in he eyes. _And you won't_ she added silently in her mind. That thought haunted her. She thought of it every time she saw Alfred with his cane, or Bruce with the sliver streaks at his temples, or the lines on Dick's face—mostly smile lines but lines nonetheless—, she thought of it whenever she saw Damian and remembered how little he used to be. Everyone was changing…getting older. Everyone but her. Jason reached over and took hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips to give it a kiss,

"We'll find a way out of this deal…and perhaps we'll find a way to prevent you from living forever, or at least from living forever alone," Tori smiled, but it felt false on her face now that the thought was in her head,

"There's no way to reverse this," Tori stated, "And I wouldn't wish this on anyone,"

"Whatever you say," Jason replied, though he sounded unconvinced. She knew he wanted to at least try and do something about it. She wondered what ideas he had up there, what plans he had concerning this vicious and saddening thought, "Go to sleep. Don't think of this, not tonight." Tori nodded and gave him a long kiss before settling down to sleep. She loved him so much, and he better know that.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please please please REVIEW so I know how I'm doing! I'd love to hear your thoughts, questions or concerns!

Next chapter on Monday. Nobody's Weapon on Friday!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 28

Tori paced the rooftop she occupied as she waited. She had left for her 'patrol' with William a little bit early. Hopefully Danbury had gotten her message and he was able to come and meet her. She didn't want to think of what William would make her do that night, she was worried. Not only did it seem she and he were on a hunt for anyone getting too close to either obtaining the weapons to destroy the Talons or anyone who is trying to put and end to the Court of Owls as a whole. That was the other reason she thought up the idea for her to do Cobb's dirty work. She did it for Jacob of course, but also so she can end them once and for all. Now it seemed she was hunting the very people who could help her, and if she wanted to get the information they had before William noticed or came to discover she hadn't killed her prey…then everything would have been for nothing. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if she were caught,

"I got your message," Danbury's voice came from behind her. She spun around and smiled at her old mentor,

"Good," she said, "I've met Hadrian," Danbury grimaced,

"So I got from your message," he stated, "Why did you want to meet?"

"Well, you gave him the message…don't you want to discuss it?" Tori asked, "The Talons are on to you," she stated,

"I gave him no such message. I have not spoken to my son in decades," Tori narrowed her eyes,

"He said it was from you," Danbury sighed,

"I sent him one message. Months ago. It was to warn him not to come back to Gotham. There has been whispers of a traitor in the midst of the Talons, someone giving sensitive information to other people. I did not want him to try and get involved,"

"Well it seems to have been for nothing," Tori stated crossing her arms, "He came anyway, and he did have a message,"

"What of?" Danbury asked,

"It's probably best I don't tell you…in case they do suspect you. But I will say, it's something big,"

"But now that raises the question…who did send my son the message you received,"

"I don't know…but whoever it is I hope they're keeping themselves hidden. If what I have holds, then I have a big upper hand against the Court," a glimmer of hope stirred through her. Maybe she'd actually be able to follow through with this plan…then she and her family would be free. She wouldn't have to do anyone's dirty work ever again,

"And this whole scheme against the Court. You will not involve me in it would you?" Danbury asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Of course not. You're the reason I'm still here Dan. Without out you…who knows what would have happened,"

"I am glad to know our time training together did not bring you to hate me,"

"Never," Tori said with a smile. The sound of someone else landing on the rooftop jerked her attention from Danbury and her mood immediately soured, "Cobb," she said shortly,

"Victoria…and Danbury. What are you two doing up here?"

"I was passing through. I thought I would say hi," Danbury replied, a bite to his tone, "And tell her congratulations on a healthy baby boy,"

"Thank you," Tori stated, though her tone was muted by the presence of her great-grandfather,

"Well. You have your targets. Get on with it. Victoria and I have our own business to attend to," Tori rolled her eyes as Danbury headed to the edge of the rooftop to leap across to the other building, "Happy hunting," William called to Danbury as he left. Danbury wasn't usually one for field work. He mostly spent his time forging the Talons' weapons. But since the raid on Crowne Manor a few years ago, the Court was down in Talons so they needed all hands on deck. Internally Tori knew that meant they would be brining in more Talons-to-be…externally Tori didn't even want to think about that. She needed to focus on out foxing the Court and more specifically Cobb.

William turned to face her, a distasteful expression on his face. She didn't know what the expression was for and she suddenly worried if he had heard what she and Danbury had been discussing before,

"We have a problem," William said and Tori's blood turned to ice,

"W-what's that?" she asked,

"There appears to be a man who knows the majority of the Owl members,"

"Oh! That's—awful," she almost said 'wonderful' but caught herself just in time,

"It usually is not just a big deal, but this list includes the Grandmaster's name. The current Grandmaster is the last of their line. If that list gets ousted we will not have time to hide them from the authorities and we will be without a Grandmaster. We would not have time to elect a new one," Tori was surprised thy would turn to democracy to choose the next Grandmaster when the family line has all died out…it was an interesting fact. Afterall this was the Court of Owls, they were obsessed with bloodlines,

"Do you know who this man is?" Tori asked,

"Why do you think we are out here. Of course we know who he is,"

"How do you know who it is?" Tori asked, she was curious and also wanted to make sure this was legit. She would not kill an innocent man,

"It was not easy," William stated, "but we figured it had to be someone just as paranoid as any of our targets would be. Someone who knew what we could do, but also hated us enough to try and compile a list of every member to ruin our leadership and thus ruin the organization,"

"So it was someone you once terrorized," Tori summed up, "Someone you for whatever reason decided to keep alive…but you also slaughtered his entire family in front of him," William rolled his eyes and said with a disgusted sigh,

"We have too many of those instances. Some Talons are so pathetic,"

"Yeah, because refusing to murder infants, toddlers and children makes people so pathetically weak," Tori muttered, rolling her eyes and shaking her head,

"Exactly!" William exclaimed,

"I was being sarcastic you psychotic bimbo,"

" _What_ did you just call me?"

"A psychotic bimbo," Tori replied, not at all deterred by his dangerously scary tone, "I'm not scared of you anymore. I'll say what I want around you. Now let's get this over with so I can go home to my son and husband," William stared at her a moment longer before facing away again,

"Anyway. We do keep records of who is accidentally kept alive in case they do become problems later in life. We found every name that would at least be in their mid to late thirties and have an occupation that allowed access to certain threads of CCTV footage and/or security cameras…and then we followed them to look for certain patterns of research and paranoia. Eventually we found our target. Cornelius Winterbloom,"

"Wow, you actually know what CCTV is, good job. Go you for finally learning twenty-first century tech,"

"Don't mock me heir," William snapped,

"Don't call me that," Tori shot back,

"That's what you are and what you will be until the end of time,"

"Or until I kill you first," Tori hissed under her breath. William of course heard and he let out a laugh,

"If you do that then our deal would be null and void. We'll be doing this for a very long time Victoria. You can count on that,"

"That was not part of our agreement,"

"You never confirmed that detail. If I did happen to die it would just pass on to someone else…or who knows, you might find you actually like killing your targets. You did use to like it, you especially loved your little trip to London all those years ago," Tori flinched and lurched a step away from him. She still hated to think of then…she didn't deny it had happened, but it still hurt her that she had caused so many people so much pain,

"I did not _enjoy_ that,"

"Perhaps afterwards you did not…but during? I think you like it _very_ much," a silence rippled between them until Tori finally found her voice again,

"Just tell me what you want me to do,"

"All you had to do was ask. You are the one who sidetracked us," William stated with a shrug, "You are to kill him naturally…but to erase all evidence of the list you will have to burn the apartment building down,"

"What, no! Innocent people live in that building," Tori exclaimed, Cobb huffed out a breath,

"You would not be killing them, the fire would," he explained, like that was entirely logical,

"I would still be lighting the fire. I said I would not harm innocent people. I will not do this,"

"You will or I will have my men hurry back to your warehouse home and take your son and murder your husband. You agreed to this so you will uphold your end of this bargain," he hissed at her, drawing close to her face, his eyes almost as inky black as the starless night sky. Tori swallowed,

"I will not kill them," she stated again. William let out an annoyed snort,

"Get them out in whatever way is the least likely to draw attention to yourself or the building. I do not care how you do it, just kill the man and destroy the evidence," Tori fixed William with a glare, but launched herself off the rooftop and to the apartment building across the way.

* * *

Tori walked like a ghost up the many flights of stairs to Cornelius's apartment. He was a hermit. No family, not close relatives…they had of course been all murdered. He kept to himself. No one would miss him she told herself. Of course she needed him alive long enough to get that list from him. Before getting to him though, she would need to get everyone else out of the building. In the basement, the location she entered the apartment building in, she turned off the water supply to the sprinkler system and broke the knob off the device so no one could undo her sabotage. Then, she lit a fire in the basement…it would hopefully burn out quickly enough or at least only barely reach the first floor by the time the fire department got there. Everyone would be able to get out. She was now on her way to his rooms. Quickly and quietly she reached the top floor and right as she reached his door the fire alarms rang, but no water fell. Immediately commotion sounded. The fire-station was on the other end of the city, the closest volunteer fire department was still twenty minutes away, plus traffic. She had enough time…she _hoped_. The door handle wiggled in front of her and it opened, revealing a pale, tall and portly middle aged man with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He started when he saw her, his eyes going wide and fear leeching any color he had from his already pale skin,

"Sorry, but you're not leaving this building," Tori stated, shoving him back into his apartment and slamming the door shut behind her, just as all the other doors on the floor flew opened and voices shouted for kids—old and young—to hurry and to grab the valuables. The man swallowed at her, his skin already glistening with sweat,

"B-b-but you're _Talon_ ," he whispered,

"I know I am," Tori replied, "and I need your help,"

"M-my help?"

"I don't want to kill you," she said, "But I don't know if I can prevent that. You dug quite a hole for yourself,"

"I had to. They deserve to burn for what they've done…not just to my family but to Gotham itself!"

"I know. And I will ensure that, but I need that list and everything you have on the Court. I'm an outcast and mistrusted but I have to do what they tell me or _my_ family will suffer. You give me the information and I can try to get you out, or at least make sure this all wasn't for nothing," the man paused, seeming to consider what she was saying. He understood she was on her side, but he also understood that either way, he would die. And despite his slightly unhealthy lifestyle and obsession with the Court, he still didn't want to die. To be fair, Tori completely understood that notion, having experienced death herself…but in the moment, she didn't have time to care about that, "We don't have that much time. If you are not dead and this apartment on fire soon my…er…keeper, no handler, no that sounds bad too…my evil assassin buddy will come in here and kill you himself and then probably kill me for not killing you myself and then nothing will be done to a save Gotham from the Court," the man still didn't move. He seemed stunned…Tori was kind of worried he was about to have a heart attack, she so did not want to deal with that right now,

"Perhaps this will hasten your decision," she lit a match and held it up between them, "Take me to that list or I drop this and leave you with the doors and windows locked," she hadn't actually locked the doors or windows, but he didn't know that,

"O-okay, come over here, just don't drop it!" he cried, hurrying over to what appeared to be an office…and it was cluttered with all things Court of Owls. Tori immediately started taking photos of the news clippings and string webs connecting various pictures to an Owl mask pinned to the board. She wondered where he got it but didn't ask. It looked store bought and plastic. Cornelius gestured to his computer and she immediately plugged in a UBS drive and started the process to move the documents from the computer to her drive,

"Thank you for doing this,"

"A-a-are you going to kill me?" he asked, his voice choked up with fear. Tori bit her lip and pulled out the box of matches, looking at them with a knot in her chest,

"Yes she is," a voice growled and they both turned to face William who had slipped in through the window. Cornelius gasped and stumbled back into the corner of the room. William stood near the doorway, the man could not escape, "What is taking so long, heir? I sent you here to do a job!"

"I wanted to make sure this was the correct room. As you can see it is,"

"And why have you not killed him yet?" Tori hastily lit a match and held it up for William to see,

"I was deciding on whether to kill him then burn down this apartment or should I just burn it and lock him inside," she stated, putting her free hand on her hip and leaning against the desk to hide the UBS drive on the computer,

"Well I think you have been dawdling on purpose,"

"I _haven't,_ " Tori snapped,

"Then. Kill. Him," William hissed, " _Now_ ," with a sigh she turned to face the cowering man,

"I'm sorry," she said, raising a kukri knife,

" _No, stop_ …actually I like your other idea better," William stated, a smile forming and Tori felt her insides turn to ice. William grabbed the door handle and snapped it off, effectively locking the room. He then marched to the window, "Drop the match," he stated, "He should have known better than to dance with the Court," Tori hesitated, the match still grasped in between her pointer finger and thumb. She swallowed, looking over at Cornelius who had started crying and mumbling a pray. Sirens sounded off in the distant, drawing closer. The smell of smoke from the basement crept through the front door…she was out of time. With a pained sigh she closed her eyes and dropped the match on a pile of papers that were on the desk…pages she'd already taken photos of. Much of the room had not been investigated. Hopefully Batman could pull something from the ashes. William was already out the window and Tori hurried to follow as the room lit up quickly. She snatched the drive and shoved it into a pocket of her belt and as she neared the window she stopped. Cornelius had started screamed and scrabbling at the door, he'd scampered over as soon as she lit the papers on fire,

"I'm so sorry," she said to him, "But you won't suffer. I promise," he looked at her and before she could look and see what emotion he held in his eyes she threw the Kukri dagger. It was a clean throw, right in the heart and he slumped to the ground, dead before his head hit the wood floor. Tori hoisted herself through the window and onto the rooftop above. She then leapt to the adjacent building where William stood,

"Excellent work—,"

"—shut up. Just shut up, shut up _shut up!"_ Tori yelled at him, "I am so sick of you and your demented games. I will do what you tell me but do not congratulate me on your messed up ideas of fun and success. This is not who I am, I will never be like you…I will _never enjoy_ this!" William stared levelly at her,

"Are you really so sure?" he asked, "You thought up of a pretty demented way to kill him all on your own…and _that_ is how he ended up dying. You did not have to do that. I merely said I liked it…and to drop the match…but I didn't say where," Tori bit her tongue. She so desperately wanted to say she only thought of that to keep suspicion off of her…and to distract him. Tori also held back saying she threw her Kukri dagger at him and ended his life before the flames did. She instead just turned away from him,

"Goodbye William," she ground out, preparing her grappling gun,

"Till June then, _heir_." William called after her.

* * *

Tori crawled through the window to her room quietly. She felt empty. She felt sad. She didn't like this. She didn't know if she could do this. Jason was still up…probably from changing Jacob's diaper or feeding him with a bottle. He looked over at her and smiled…that smile made her break. Tears flooded her eyes and she threw herself into his arms. She clung to him and he held her tight, he was silent at first, but he then planted a kiss on her temple and murmured,

"I'm sorry," it was all he said but it was enough, "you had _no_ choice," he didn't even need to ask what had happened. He knew she would have tried to find a way out of killing anyone…but William had been there and she couldn't risk him finding out her secret. _No one_ could know her secret. It had been a risk to even include her intentions to Danbury. But now, in the arms of her husband she shook those thoughts away, and instead just held on to him…because there would just be rougher and rougher times ahead.

* * *

A/N: I am very pleased with this chapter! Please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next chapter on Monday, Nobody's Weapon will be updated on Friday(or sooner if I get some reviews!)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 29

"Is that really all you got from the fire?" Tori asked Bruce, looking at the table filled with burnt pieces of paper, maps of Gotham and photos. It had been a week since she had to burn down part of an apartment building for the Court of Owls. Batman and the others have since then gathered as much information and leftover scraps from the burnt remains of the apartment room. Thankfully the fire department got to the location in time to save the building as a whole, but not the apartment building. The police of course, did suspect arson was involved seeing as two fires were started in the basement and in one specific room. Too bad there won't be any way to find who did it,

"Tim is bringing the rest of it from the police station. Apparently they did manage to take some stuff ahead of us," Bruce stated, "As important as it is for the cops to do their job, we need these in order to stop the Court," Tori nodded in agreement as she pulled the flash drive out of her back pocket,

"Here's a bit more information. I don't know if I got everything from Cornelius's computer, but there's a lot on here," she gave Bruce the flash drive who placed it among the other pieces of evidence,

"This is getting more complex," Bruce stated, "Not only is there a potential location for an armory of weapons that can be used against the Talons, but a list of potential Owl members. This is more information we've gotten on the Court of Owls than ever before," Tori raised an eyebrow,

"What are you saying?"

"Are you sure you want to continue doing this?"

"I'm fine," Tori insisted, "I need to do this. We need this information and we need to stop the Court for good. Not only that but I need to do this for my son," Bruce held her gaze,

"I know," Bruce said evenly, "but I don't want you to think you have to spy on them for us. You aren't one of them even if you have to work for them. We don't see you as a traitor and you don't have to investigate these things for us because of that,"

"I know I'm not a traitor," Tori stated, "This needs to get done," Bruce sighed but didn't say anything more as Tim came in on his motorcycle with police evidence boxes stacked on top of each other,

"Good to see you here," Tim said, "How are things?"

"Pretty good. I get to go back to work on Monday,"

"Who's taking care of Jake?"

"Daycare, the school has one across the street for parents who are teachers,"

"That's lucky,"

"It sure is," Tori stated smiling. She hoped it wouldn't be to hard to leave him there…it wasn't like she didn't trust a preschool that was a block away, but more like she didn't trust William to uphold his end of the deal. Even so, she had to try,

"I believe this is yours?" Tim asked pulling out her kukri knife from the apartment attack and handing it to her. It was blackened but hadn't been destroyed in the fire,

"I thought it would have been destroyed," she stated, still examining it, "I wouldn't have left it behind had I known,"

"The fire department got there well before any of the building structure was completely destroyed, you did good," Tori shot a glare at her half-brother,

"Okay…maybe not good good, but you could've done worse,"

"As entertaining as this is, I think it's time we got to work on deciphering the information we have here and going through the files and documents on the flash drive. We have a lot of work to do, we need to get going," Bruce stated, giving them the 'stop this impending argument now' look, effectively silencing them. Tim and Tori nodded and set to work. They needed to resolve this Owl issue as soon as possible.

* * *

Tori didn't know how she got corralled into this. She wasn't qualified for this…okay, she was, but not really…she could have been—once upon a dream or something. She was back at work and she was happy about that but she had not been expected to have to teach fifth grade history because a teacher called in sick late. If this were in the high school building and a teacher called in sick late they could just cancel the class, but in middle school apparently that was frowned upon. So now Tori was substituting for fifth graders. The unit was the American Revolution and that was pretty simple enough, Tori just couldn't believe they made her do it instead of getting a substitute. It was a private school, they could afford it! Even so, she had to teach them. She'd dropped off Jacob easy-peasy…okay not so easy-peasy. She kept him for the first half of the day before deciding that was just annoying and disruptive to her students, even if the majority of them were male and did not care that much about babies…except if they'd accidentally created one. So after her last class of the day she hurried over to the daycare and left him there for the evening. And she swore that if there were paparazzi waiting there when Jason picked him up when he was done with work she would castrate all of them. Midterms were coming up so Tori was staying after-school a lot to help her students, and keeping her son out of the spotlight was hard enough thanks to her family status as a Crowne and an extended family member of the Waynes. She wondered how Jacob was doing. Hopefully he was being a good five-almost six-month old,

"I don't get it," a kid said, startling her out of her thoughts,

"Don't get what?" Tori asked,

"I don't get why the colonies were so pissed about the taxes on tea…I mean, it's tea blech!" Tori resisted rolling her eyes and thought of a way to explain the situation in a way they would relate to. Looking over the class she spotted two boys on their phones, with a smirk, Tori meandered over to where they sat,

"Well, why don't I try and explain it in a more modern setting," Tori started, tapping the first boy on the shoulder and holding out her hand for the device. He sullenly placed it in her waiting hand, "Let's say that every time you logged on to wifi, you had to pay a tax to use it. How would you feel?" a beat of silence before eighteen outraged voices chorused through the room,

"And," Tori said, when the noise dialed down. Reaching out for the other kids phone. He sighed and held it out for her. She took it from his grasp, "if you don't pay that tax, certain rights—," she wiggled the phone for everyone to see, "—were revoked. Like a blockade to prevent trading and traveling or something,"

"But they can't do that! We paid for those phones!" A girl with bright blonde pigtails exclaimed,

"That's exactly how the colonists felt. They traded stuff for that tea, they had a right to obtain it without getting taxed for it without their say so. Of course, now everything in this country is pretty much taxed, but the big thing back then was that they didn't get a say in how _much_ they were taxed,"

"No taxation without representation!" another kid called out,

"Exactly. That is why everyone was so upset,"

"But did they really _need_ to start a war?" a girl asked,

"That's the big question huh? We'll never know what would have happened without the American Revolution, maybe things would have been different all around the world if there hadn't been one. But that's the sad thing about the world: there will always be another war,"

"That sounds _horrible_ ,"

"It is," Tori agreed, "And the most ironic thing is the biggest threat to democracy, is war itself. In a perfect world Democracy makes sure that economic development happens more efficiently and faster, so therefore there would be no fighting between democratic countries. But since not every country is a democracy there is war over many things. Land, economic differences, religion, race, and other stupid things like that. War, which is expensive and hinders economic development, is therefore a threat to all democracies," she got confused and blank stares, "Yeah, I better save that for comparative politics if I ever sub for it," she stated. A couple kids laughed, "Let's get back to the Boston Tea Party and the eventual blockade in the Boston Harbor." It was an interesting day, and seeing as she didn't usually teach such a class, it was actually kind of fun. Maybe she could take on fifth grade history as well as computer science one day?

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I got the whole second half thing about the cell phones and wifi from a tumblr post, which was great! It's been a while since I really actually thought about the American Revolution and it just popped up in my comparative politics class so that was where the whole war and democracy thing came up. To be fair, I could still be somewhat off about that so please be somewhat nice about it. It's been a while and we only talked about the Articles of Confederation, the Declaration of Independence, the Constitution, democracy and war in the class so it wasn't about the actual events. I just thought it would be a nice touch because Tori is technically going to 'war' with the Court of Owls and I thought it was a nice parallel.

The quote **"There will always be another war"** is from the Series Raven's Shadow which I highly recommend for everyone to read! It's really good!

Thanks for reading! Please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Next chapter on Monday and Nobody's Weapon on Friday!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Sorry about not posting a chapter. Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter: 30

"You know he's only saying that because it's the easiest sound for his vocal cords to create," Tori grumbled to Jason from across the table. Jason just sent her a superior smirk as he glanced over at their eight month old babbling away with a very recognizable 'dadadada,'

"Traitor," she couldn't help muttering under her breath. Jacob laughed and clapped his hands together, making Jason smirk wider,

"Oh shut up,"

"I didn't say anything!" he exclaimed. Jacob smacked his highchair tray with the palm of his hands, making the carrot rounds bounce around. Sirius eyed them from below with his tongue wagging out. It was just a regular dinnertime that night. It wasn't quite time for patrol yet and they both made it home early from work, so they had a nice family dinner just the three—well four counting Sirius, eating the bits of food that Jacob spilled or dropped—of them enjoying each other's company. Tori rolled her eyes and shook her head, she then reached across to pick a piece of carrot up and offered it to Jacob who carefully and solemnly took it from her hand with his thumb and pointer finger. She couldn't help but smile at him. He could pick them up fine himself but whenever offered a piece of food by someone he'd carefully reach for whatever it was as if it were the most important and breakable thing in the world,

"Can you say mama?" Tori asked,

"Dada," Jacob babbled,

"Mama?"

"Dadadada!" Jacob said gleefully. Tori let out a groan,

"I birthed you and this is what I get!" Jacob let out a giggle, his little teeth showing, "Well I'm glad you find it amusing," she stated, smiling wryly at him,

"I find it amusing too," Jason added on,

"Well I'm not glad you find it amusing, fuck you,"

"Language," Jason stated, gesturing to their son. She raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'really? You're one to talk.' But Tori just sighed, and nodded in agreement,

"Sorry," she muttered, "Mama?" she instead said again to Jacob,

"Dadadadadada!"

"Darn it!" Jason cackled in his seat as the phone let out a piercing trill, "I'll get it, since you are enjoying this babble fest so much," she pranced over to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up,

"Yes?" she asked,

"Tori Bruce has been shot," it was Dick and he sounded kind of worried. Tori frowned,

"Yeah? And? What, he won't let Alfred treat it or something?"

"No Tori, _Bruce_ has been shot…not…er… _him_ ," understanding flared and Tori internally groaned,

"We'll meet you at the hospital," she said simply,

"It was a good shot Tori," that sent a shiver of worry through her,

"We'll hurry," Tori stated before hanging up,

"What happened?" Jason asked,

"Bruce has been shot,"

"And what? He's still trying to swing off rooftops? I thought patrol hasn't started yet? Is it daylight savings time or something?"

"Bruce was shot not Batman," Tori replied, hurriedly cleaning up Jacob's tray as Jason hurried to clear their places,

"What do we need to bring?" Jason asked, "How long are we going to be there?"

"Dick said it was bad," Tori muttered, "I don't know,"

"I'll put Sirius in his cage, can't have him tearing up the house while we're gone," Tori nodded and hurried to get the diaper bag and to shove some bottles with it,

"Well we're not going to be there that long!" Jason stated as he came back in the room,

"But—,"

"—he'll be fine," Jason said,

"Well… _Dick_ said it was bad," Tori stated, "And he sounded really worried,"

"This is Bruce we're talking about, he's been through worse. Plus Dick is a drama queen," Jason replied,

"I know. You're right we're being silly for worrying," Tori stated, as they started to head out, "Oh wait, keys!" Tori exclaimed, hurrying back inside to toss them to Jason,

"It's not like it was a head shot," Jason said as they started down to the garage and their makeshift 'mini-cave' area,

"Yeah…but he's not as young as he used to be," Tori mumbled, Jason frowned,

"He'll be fine,"

"Yeah…totally," Tori agreed, getting in the car. Jason started the engine, "Oh my God, _stop_ ," she snapped, grabbing his arm as he reached for the gear shift,

"What?"

"I forgot the baby!" she cried scrambling out of the car,

"How do you forget the baby!" Jason exclaimed,

"You forgot him too!" she yelled back as she hurried up the steps and to the main part of the house, shoving the door open and picking Jacob up. He hadn't started crying yet, which was a good sign, "Sorry baby, won't happen again. Promise," she murmured as she planted a kiss on the side of his head. First and last time she'd ever let that happen. She hurried back to the car and then they sped to the hospital. Hoping for good news.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, everyone was already there. The kids were playing quietly while their parents whispered among themselves. Hoisting Jacob higher on her hip she walked over to Barbara who was talking to Alfred,

"How is he? Do we know what happened?" she asked, "Dick was super vague on the phone,"

"He and Damian were walking back to the car from a fundraiser for the new renovations on the old Court House. Someone just came out from nowhere and shot him," Barbara said,

"I didn't say came out from nowhere. He had been following us for sometime," Damian growled from where he sat in the corner of the waiting room, "This was done on purpose and the fool needs to pay,"

"We can't find him right now," Tim stated, "We don't even know who to look for or why it even happened in the first place,"

"Shut up Drake," Tim rolled his eyes but didn't say anything,

"Was it a mugging?" Jason asked,

"No. He just stepped out from around the corner and shot. I of course couldn't do anything but call for help," Damian snapped. Obviously annoyed that this happened in their civilian persona and not when they were in their nighttime persona so he could fight and follow the attacker,

"Well, I was going to say that it'd be ironic—,"

"—Jason, stop talking," Tori interrupted, Jason shut up and nodded,

"Right, sorry…inappropriate," of course only Jason would say it was ironic if Bruce had been shot in a mugging attempt…in front of his son, albeit teenaged son not young son…he was masking his worry with humor and Tori couldn't blame him for that. Whatever he and Bruce's differences were, they'd built more bridges than burned them in the past few years…even so, a lot has been unsaid between them,

"Where's Dick?" Tori asked, realizing he was missing,

"He's…er… _out_ ," Barbara stated. Tori nodded in understanding. Gotham still needed Batman, and even if Dick hated wearing the cowl, he'd do it until Bruce was able to go out at night again. Jacob started babbling in her ear, getting louder and louder until he let out a childish shriek,

"He, no. You can't be loud here," Tori said, putting a finger to her lips and shaking her head at him. Jacob mimicked her movement, but clearly didn't quite get the meaning of the gesture,

"He's probably bored, set him down with Jon, Jamie and the twins," Stephanie said. Tori frowned. She didn't want to. She never liked hospitals, she'd never really gotten over that. But this wasn't the Lab from all those years ago and the squirming eight month old was about to squirm right out of her arms so she took a breath and set him down next to the twins who were seated with a bunch of toys under a watchful gaze of worried but still attentive parents. It was weird seeing them all here, with their own families waiting to hear on the condition of another family member. So much time had passed, they were older now. She could see it in the lines on Alfred's face, the speckle of silver in Tim's hair, the fact that Damian was as tall as Jason now. But Tori looked the same. She shook her head, erasing the thought. Now was not the time to think of that, this was the time to think of Bruce.

It seemed like ages but a doctor finally came out to greet them. Alfred hurried over, his cane slapping the tiled floor,

"What's the word doctor?" he asked,

"The bullet penetrated his diaphragm," the doctor said,

"But you can fix that correct?" Alfred demanded,

"Of course they can fix that," Barbara stated,

"But there can be other internal injuries caused by the bullet. And they have to remove it. So it is quite serious still," Tim stated with a frown,

"He's in surgery but I just wanted to let out know what is going on beforehand,"

"Thank you. Just fix him up," Jason stated. The doctor nodded and walked out,

"So…now, just try not to think of all the things that could be wrong because of that stupid bullet," Tori stated with a sigh,

"Which is impossible because we know exactly what could happen," Tim muttered,

"I'd say enlighten me but to be honest I really don't want to know,"

"I'm going to head out in case Dick needs any help. Keep us updated," Tim stated, giving Stephanie and his son and daughter a kiss before heading out from the hospital.

They sat for hours, or maybe not that long. It was hard to tell. But finally the doctor came out again. Everyone stood, Tori a second after everyone because Jacob had fallen asleep in her arms, but he blinked awake at her movement with a disgruntled expression on his face,

"He's out of the woods," the doctor said, "He will be waking up soon and should stay in the hospital for a day or two just to make sure we didn't miss anything important. Only one family member is allowed to stay in the room at the time since visiting hours are over though. If one of you is willing to stay over—,"

"—I will," Alfred volunteered instantly,

"Okay then. After that he can come home,"

"How soon will he be up and about normally?" Barbara asked,

"Well it may be difficult for him to breathe for a bit, but he should still be able to move around. Though he will have to limit physical activity and no heavy lifting for a month and a half, maybe two months given his age and the risk of possible collapsed lung or respiratory failure…which isn't likely…but still possible,"

"Well—," Jason started,

"Fuck!" Jacob barked, everyone looked at Jacob surprised, Tori included. She could feel herself flush with embarrassment,

"—Actually I was going to say that's not that bad…but yeah, I guess that sums up the situation nicely," Jason continued his sentence as if nothing had happened,

" _Jason_ ," Tori hissed, "This isn't funny!"

"Fuck," Jacob said again gleefully. Barbara was trying not to laugh while Stephanie was covering the twins ears with a little grin on her face. The doctor on the other hand looked mortified,

"That is your doing!" Jason cried, "I told you not to say that!"

"You _got_ me to say that," Tori stated wryly,

"Well, at least he and I share the same first word now," Jason stated,

"His first word was _Dada_ ,"

"I thought that was just senseless babbling," Jason replied, crossing his arms and looking smug,

"Right, well…we're just going to call it a night. Bye. It's late, Jacob's tired," she started out the doors, Jason trailing after her. Jacob kept saying the word over and over again, pleased he was able to say something mommy did apparently,  
"Now he won't stop saying it," Tori groaned, "Are we bad parents,"

"Nah, we're better than most,"

"Jacob stop," Tori said, stopping on the stairwell,

"Fuck!" Jacob said again,

"No," Tori stated, shaking her head firmly, "not a nice word,"

"Fuck?" Jacob said again, less certain this time,

"Give him a new word to say," Jason suggested,

"Hey, who's this?" Tori said, turning Jacob to face Jason,

"Fuck!" Jacob said gleefully, clapping his little hands,

"Haha!" Tori laughed at Jason's cloudy expression, "Revenge is sweet!" Jason rolled his eyes and took Jacob from her. Jason pointed at himself,

"Dada," he said,

"Dada," Jacob echoed. Jason then pointed at Tori,

"Mama,"

"Mamamamama!" Jacob babbled. Tori stared at Jason thunderstruck,

"That's all it took?" Jason shrugged,

"Apparently." Tori rolled her eyes and took Jacob back, letting him babble all the way down to the car.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for not posting, but it's hard to split your time between two different stories, especially when one is so much more fast paced with a lot of plot points than the other. Usually I'm five chapters ahead of what has been uploaded but I'm not ahead at all for this story. Nevertheless I posted the next chapter! I hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

BUT...I think I am going to have to put this on HIATUS. Sorry. I never wanted to be that writer that does this to people who like to read this story, but events and ideas just aren't coming like they used to for this story. I will continue to try and write for it, just not post it, and when I am a suitably ahead I will start posting again. I will keep you updated on that whole thing as well.

If you like this story, I recommend checking out Nobody's Weapon(which I do keep mentioning at the end of my chapters) at least until I start posting again for this story.

Again SORRY! And thanks for reading.

No chapter next week, but Nobody's Weapon will be posted tomorrow!


End file.
